K I Z U N A
by nami kusunoki
Summary: Ninja-verse/post setelah Movie Shippuu 2 KIZUNA/Naruto melepaskan Sasuke saat Rei-bi mengamuk. Satu malam mereka habiskan bersama dan itu mengubah semuanya. Rated M for reason./Criticsm required/
1. Life is a dream, realizes it

**Title: KIZUNA**

**Pairing: SNS**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Kadar YAOI-ness tingkat akut. **_**M-Rated fanfiction**__**. **_**LEMON! WARNING: LEMON!**** Poorly written LEMON!**

**A/N: Nami tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kalian *di lempar sepatu, sandal, kertas Koran, dll*. ****Tapi, the Tale of a Fishcake dan Road of Life ga akan Nami update sampai Nami dpt **_**notebook**_**. Sorry, guys. Ide fict ini mengganggu Nami terus. Jadi mau ga mau harus ditulis. Tolong untuk semuanya, KRITIK cerita ini. ****Review**** juga di persilakan. Flame? **_**Go to hell**_**. Nami ga peduli pengecut macam **_**flamers**_**.**

Random Quote:

_Aku sekarang percaya pada ikatan kita. Ikatan itu tak akan rusak, tak akan hilang. Selangkah demi selangkah. Jika kau akan jatuh genggamlah tanganku. Hujan telah berhenti, cahaya bergantung di langit. Kau dan aku terhubung oleh sang Pelangi. (Kizuna-Orange Range)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter I – Life is a dream, realizes it.<strong>

Angin menderu keras. Degup jantungnya bertabuhan seraya dia berlari. Cahaya matahari yang tampak itu menunjukkan padanya pintu keluar. Tangan-tangan sihir Rei-bi meraba-raba mencoba meraih kaki atau tangannya.

"Rasengan!"

Ledakan itu terdengar lagi. 'Sedikit lagi!' pikirnya. Kapal yang memiliki layar terlipat sudah bersiap di ujung sana. Ia bisa melihat Amaru dan Hinata. Kapal itu di penuhi oleh warga yang mungkin sudah di jadikan sandera. Mata biru langitnya melihat Amaru siap menarik tuas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Cepatlah naik ke kapal Amaru!" sahutnya lantang.

Mata hijau Amaru melebar saat suaranya terdengar, "Hinata aku hanya perlu menarik tuas ini, 'kan?"

Hinata dari kejauhan mengangguk.

"Naruto? Sen-Sensei…?" suara Amaru tercekat.

Pemuda Jinchuuriki itu tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya. Wajahnya serius sejenak, "Amaru masuklah."

Gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu tahu bahwa sensei tercintanya tak akan kembali lagi. Tapi setidaknya ia tetap ingin di sana. Bersama dengan temannya yang baru. Yang rela mendapat lebam dan luka hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dan membelanya. Meskipun Naruto menyuruhnya pergi, ia tak akan mau pergi. Ia akan tetap tinggal. Karena Amaru tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa melihat sahabatnya itu lagi atau tidak setelah ini.

"Aku bilang aku tinggal! Tidak peduli kau mau bilang a—"

Kata-kata itu terpotong saat Amaru menyadari ia melayang masuk ke dalam kapal. Hinata kaget melihat siapa pelakunya, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Diam" ujar Sasuke.

Kapal itu turun dari geladak dan mengembangkan layar. Wajah sang Jinchuuriki menampakkan senyuman sedih sebelum membisikkan 'terima kasih'. Ledakan kembali terdengar saat geladak itu jatuh bersama dengan Sasuke di atasnya. Sang Uchiha menengadah melihat orang yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya. Meskipun ia masih punya tugas untuk membalas dendam tapi, ia tidak bisa memberanikan diri membunuh orang yang paling ia sayangi. Kata-kata itu masih melekat seperti ingatannya saat klannya habis terbunuh.

'Karena kau harus memutus semua 'tali' yang mengikatmu. Dendam dan kekuatan. Semakin kau membenci semakin kau menjadi kuat. Karena kau, pada akhirnya, akan menyakiti orang yang paling kau sayangi.'

Kedua mata gelapnya masih melihat ke atas. Tak perlu Sharingan untuk mengetahui apa yang Naruto coba katakan. Sekeras apapun Sasuke menginginkan kekuatan, tapi ia tak bisa membuat dirinya cukup berani untuk membunuh orang itu. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha. Sebagian kecil dari hatinya menolak untuk memberikan semua kesadarannya kepada Kegelapan. Satu-satunya orang yang masih percaya padanya. Orang yang menjadi teman pertamanya, sahabat pertamanya. Orang yang melihatnya karena apa yang ada pada dirinya. Bukan karena keluarga atau Sharingan yang dimilikinya.

Sementara itu, Naruto melihat dari kejauhan. Sasuke…

Dia bodoh. Dia tahu itu. Cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan kesempatan membawanya kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Perasaan tidak enak di dalam perutnya datang kembali. Perasaan aneh itu selalu datang ketika ia memikirkan sang Uchiha Terakhir. Ia menatap ke atas langit dan menutup kedua matanya. Hembusan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sadarlah…" ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Dia temanmu. Dia adalah sahabatmu. Tak akan pernah lebih dan kurang.'

Naruto ingat akan apa yang Jiraiya pernah katakan padanya. Jalan Ninja miliknya masih perlu perbaikan. Banyak sekali perbaikan. Ia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Ia harus lebih siap dan untuk itu—untuk membawa kembali dia yang hilang ia harus menjadi lebih kuat. Dengan tekad baru itu ia mengumpulkan segenap Chakra-nya dan membombardir habis Anchor Vantian.

**I am a line-break curse. Fear me for your life. Look at me to face your doom!**

Ninja Konoha kini sedang beristirahat membuat kamp di tengah hutan. Setelah mengalahkan Negara Langit dan Rei-bi, mereka semua sangat kelelahan. Terutama Naruto. Malam terang benderang di hiasi bulan yang penuh dan bintang-bintang. Ia menatap sang bulan. Pucat di antara langit yang gelap.

Sasuke…

Pikirannya kembali kepada orang itu. Setelah tiga tahun lebih berpisah, melihatnya di dalam istana Rei-bi entah bagaimana membuat perasaan sedih meluap ke permukaan. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam hatinya. Entah apa itu. Ia berharap itu tak akan membawa suatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Tapi, perasaan itu membuatnya hangat, sedih dan senang sekaligus.

Ia kembali menatap kea rah sang bulan. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke atas seolah bisa meraihnya. Tapi, terlampau jauh dari kenyataan.

Ia berdiri. Merasa kantuk tak bisa membawanya pergi. Naruto melihat yang lainnya tertidur. Bahkan, Chouji yang seharusnya berjaga pun tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya. Ya, ia sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Teman-temannya. Keluarganya.

Ia berjalan menjauh dari kamp, berjalan di dalam gelapnya malam. Udara dingin di hutan itu memang menusuk. Tapi, Naruto tak peduli. Dari jauh ia melihat cahaya. Dengan waspada dia mendekat. Menyiapkan kunai bila sewaktu-waktu terjadi sesuatu. Mata birunya melihat sebuah rumah. Rumah itu sederhana dan terawat meski tidaklah besar. Pemuda itu hanya berdiri di atas pohon dan mengamati. Tak akan ada yang bangun pada tengah malam begini.

"Hey."

Naruto membeku. Dia melihat ke bawah pohon. Ada seseorang di bawah sana. Rambutnya gelap dan mata sebelah kanannya di tutupi sesuatu. Hanya mata kirinya yang terlihat. Berwarna hijau. Mata itu tidak sama dengan milik Sakura. Mata hijau orang itu seperti daun hijau di hutan. Menenangkan. Tapi-

Naruto masih terdiam. Dia sudah menghilangkan Chakranya supaya tak bisa di deteksi siapapun, langkah kakinya pun nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi, orang berambut gelap itu, entah bagaimana, rasanya dia tahu Naruto berdiri di atas pohon. Ia seperti menunggu kedatangannya. Sang Jinchuuriki turun dari pohon dengan ragu-ragu. Ia pasang senyuman lebarnya, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Namaku Ran. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kyuubi-sama."

**I am cursed line-break. Fear me for your life. Look at me to face your doom!**

Perjalanan berikutnya membawa tim Konoha ke sebuah desa. Mereka mau tidak mau harus singgah. Karena Sakura sangat perlu untuk membeli makanan tambahan. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Shikamaru berkata 'merepotkan'. Kini Naruto dan teman barunya itu menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai.

"…ruto? Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Kau melamun lagi," ujar gadis di sebelahnya.

"Uhm hehe, gomen Amaru. Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya menggelengkan kepala. Amaru melihat ke arah pemuda disampingnya. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering melamun. Ia masih ingat sebelum ini Naruto menabrak sebuah pohon dan terjatuh. Yang lainnya berkata dia itu bodoh atau apalah; dan Naruto? Dia hanya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa.

"Nee, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Ingat sewaktu kita di dalam istana itu? Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'mengatakan perasaanku kepada Shinou-sensei'. Dan tentang pertanyaan… dari Sasuke?"

Langkah riang pemuda itu tampak terhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan berjalan, "yeah. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau—umm, siapa dia?"

Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "dia itu sahabatku."

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan, "kau tahu, nasib kita kurang lebih sama. Kami selalu sendirian. Aku memang tak punya orang tua sejauh yang aku ingat. Aku tidak tahu siapa mereka atau di mana mereka. Aku juga tak tahu apa mereka menyayangiku atau tidak. Dan Sasuke—dia sedikit beda denganku… Dia pernah memiliki keluarga. Yah, kau tahu, ayah dan ibu. Juga seorang kakak.

"Hanya saja—sesuatu terjadi saat ia belum menjadi ninja. Orang tua dan seluruh klannya di bunuh pada suatu malam. Aku pernah berpikir, mungkin tidak memiliki orang yang menyayangimu dari awal kau lahir lebih baik daripada memilikinya tapi di ambil secara paksa."

Gadis di sebelahnya tetap mendengarkan seraya cerita itu terus meluncur kata demi kata.

"Dia—Sasuke itu, melihatnya. Ia melihat saat ayah dan ibunya di bunuh. Tepat di hadapannya. Bisakah kau bayangkan itu? Ia sangat dingin. Tak pernah mau menerima uluran tangan dari orang lain. Dengan membuat tembok tak terlihat itu dia menjaga jarak dengan siapapun. Dan aku yang masih bodoh saat itu, entah kenapa ingin membuatnya merasakan sesuatu. Yah, setidaknya aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum.

"Karena dia selalu bermuka masam seperti ini," ujar Naruto sambil memperagakan senyum tertekuk mantan sahabatnya.

Amaru hanya tertawa geli, "lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "yah, banyak hal. Waktu itu, aku pikir satu tim dengan si Teme itu akan jadi pertanda buruk. Pada akhirnya satu grup dengannya tidak terlalu buruk seperti perkiraanku. Meski aku selalu bertengkar dengannya dan waktu itu kebanyakan menghasilkan memar dan darah, terkadang aku masih bisa melihat sorotan matanya yang terlihat senang. Walaupun hanya sesaat. Tapi, aku paling suka saat dia—"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia menoleh ke depan. Nafasnya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Sepasang mata birunya melebar. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya…

"SASUKE!"

**I am T.O.P line-break. Submit yourself to me. I am the number one Sex God.**

Wajah dingin tak berekspresinya tetap terpasang. Membuatnya terlihat tak peduli pada dunia. Lagipula, dia memang tak pernah peduli pada dunia. Hanya dua yang ada dalam otaknya. Balas dendam dan "dia". Seseorang yang selama di masa genin-nya sudah berhasil mengisi kekosongan dalam hidupnya. Seperti sebuah mosaik dalam hidupnya. Naruto sudah memiliki tempatnya di dalam hidup Sasuke. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa di sana dan tak bisa digantikan.

Meski dia sudah dalam genggaman Orochimaru, ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan potongan dirinya yang terikat dengan si Jinchuuriki. Saat ia di _The Valley of End_ ia juga tak bisa membunuh Naruto yang kehilangan kesadaran itu. Hal yang hanya bisa dilakukannya adalah membungkuk melihat lebih dekat ke wajah berwarna karamel sahabatnya.

Satu sisi dirinya yang masih peduli pada orang itu membuatnya berhenti di desa ini. Sasuke tahu, dengan ini dia tak akan pernah bisa seperti apa yang Itachi katakan. Kepeduliannya mungkin membuatnya lemah di mata kakaknya itu. Tapi, Itachi bisa pergi sendiri ke neraka tanpa Sasuke pedulikan. Ya, dia akan menjadi kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Orochimaru hanyalah pion dalam rencana sempurna miliknya. Dan Naruto…

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu kini berjalan bersama seorang gadis. Mata abu-abu gelap milik sang Uchiha hanya melihat dari jauh. Dia bisa melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Ia sudah pulih dari pertarungan terakhir dengan Rei-bi. Gadis itu adalah orang yang bersama Naruto saat di istana melayang.

Sebenarnya bukan maunya ia terlihat oleh Naruto. Hanya saja, kewaspadaannya sedikit tergoyahkan saat Naruto tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Dan Sasuke hampir tak menyadari bahwa objek yang dia amati berhenti berbicara dan melihat ke arahnya.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berlari. Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ketahuan mengawasi. Dengan lihai ia menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang di jalanan. Ujung jalannya terlihat sepi. Sasuke bergegas melompat ke pohon terdekat dan mulai berlari. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka memikirkan dirinya seperti gadis yang di kejar kekasihnya gara-gara suatu masalah. Hanya saja yang terjadi dalam kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Gemerisik antar pohon sampai ke telinganya yang tajam. Chakra Naruto bisa ia rasakan tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya menyuruhnya berhenti. Kakinya menapak dengan mudah di atas tanah.

Naruto terengah sedikit saat ia akhirnya menyentuh tanah, "Sa—Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Mm, ano, terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu," ujarnya sedikit gugup.

Sang Uchiha melipat tangannya di depan dada, "hn. Dobe."

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memintanya kembali. Pulang ke Konoha. Setelah membiarkan Sasuke pergi saat melawan Rei-bi dan memintanya kembali sekarang. Entah kenapa rasanya tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Naruto mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia benar-benar bodoh seperti yang di bilang orang dan Sasuke.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalnya Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk melompat pergi. Sebelum itu terjadi dia menggenggam tangan orang yang penting baginya itu. Ia tak peduli jika ia seenaknya sendiri. Naruto hanya ingin melihatnya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Bisakah kau tinggal. Hanya sebentar saja."

Mata abu-abu itu melihat tepat kearah biru jernih. Warna biru langit mata Naruto terlihat sedikit lebih gelap. Entah hanya perasaannya atau ia memang melihat hal yang seharusnya tak ada di mata Naruto. Entah berapa tahun mereka berpisah. Sekali ketika mereka bertemu mereka harus berperan sebagai musuh. Harus bertarung. Mungkin sekali ini saja. Sekali saja ia lepaskan perannya sebagai musuh Konoha. Sekali saja menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Sekali saja bertindak seperti apa yang hatinya inginkan.

Ia mengangguk pelan.

**I am Hatsune Miku line-break. Listen my singing and be my fans. Cuz I'm so cute! Believe it!**

Matahari merayap pelan kembali ke ufuk barat. Sepertinya hanya terasa beberapa menit saja. Tapi, duduk di bawah pohon rindang melihat desa dan sekelilingnya dari tebing seperti ini membuat ke duanya lupa waktu.

Tekanan di bahunya memang tidak seberapa. Tapi, ia tahu pemuda di sebelahnya sedang tertidur. Mungkin karena suasana di situ yang tenang. Sepasang mata berwarna gelap itu mengarah ke wajah yang tenang dan terlelap di sebelahnya. Angin sore berhembus membuat rambut kuning natural Naruto sedikit bergerak. Lama ia memandanginya. Matanya kembali bertemu dengan biru langit. Berkedip perlahan. Melihatnya di bawah sinar mentari yang kemerahan membuatnya terlihat bersinar. Mungkin karena hatinya yang baik.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku ketiduran, _ne_?" kata Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh pipi sahabatnya. Perlahan nyaris seperti tak menyentuh. Seperti belaian bulu burung. Wajah tampan berwarna _alabaster_ itu juga sepertinya semakin mendekat. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia benar-benar tahu satu atau dua inci di depannya adalah bibir yang tak sengaja mengambil _first kiss_-nya. Hanya saja—

"**Bocah."**

"**Huh? Kyuubi? Apa yang—"**

"**Aku akan memberikan hidup padamu."**

**Naruto hanya diam menatap ke atas, melihat mata merah menyala yang nyaris tak berkedip, "hidup? Aku memang hidup, Rubah Tua. Aku masih bernafas dan—"**

**Kyuubi mendesis pelan, "aku memberimu hidup. Tunggu dan lihatlah."**

Naruto tidak tahu kalau sentuhan yang ringan seperti itu bisa membuatnya membeku. Dalam pikirannya ia sedang berteriak 'apa yang terjadi!'. Ingin dia bersandar ke tangan pucat yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya tapi, sebagian dari dirinya ingin lari dan menjauh. Matanya seolah terasa berat dan kembali tertutup saat sepasang bibir sang Uchiha mendarat di atas bibir miliknya.

Dengan segera serangkaian aksi membuat keduanya bertelanjang dada. Tangan berwarna tan itu menggenggam pundak Sasuke seperti garis hidupnya. Takut jika ia lepaskan objek yang di hadapannya menghilang seperti angin. Naruto tidak tahu apakah yang mereka lakukan ini benar atau salah. Tapi, sebagian dari dirinya meyakinkannya 'hanya kali ini saja! hanya sekali atau dia akan pergi tanpa pernah kau lihat lagi!'.

Di dalam tujuh belas tahun ia hidup tidak sepenuhnya ia _innocent_. Naruto tahu apa yang orang lakukan di pojok jalan dekat kedai sake dengan seorang wanita. Mungkin saat kecil ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Iruka menjadi penjaganya benar-benar membantu. Meski mereka melakukan hal itu bukan berarti mereka ingin memiliki anak atau bahkan karena saling mencintai. _Puh-lease— , _Naruto tahu mereka melakukan itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Dan dia tahu benar bahwa apa yang saat ini dia dan Sasuke lakukan juga hanya untuk 'bersenang-senang'.

'Ya, hanya untuk bersenang-senang', pikirnya pahit.

Perasaan saat jari yang berwarna pucat itu memasuki dirinya membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Dia tidak tahu kapan Sasuke melepaskan celana oranye kesayangannya itu.

"Ugh, Sa—"

Kata-katanya tertelan saat Uchiha itu menciumnya lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Sembari dia di sibukkan oleh sensasi dari ciuman dan sentuhan Sasuke, Naruto meringis saat tiga jari itu memaksa masuk. Air mata menitik dari mata safirnya. Bukan karena sakit secara fisik. Bukan karena jari-jari terlatih Sasuke. Ataupun karena 'pengalaman pertama'nya yang hanya di suatu tebing di hutan tanpa ada orang yang tahu. Dia bukan seorang wanita yang takut jika suatu saat nanti hamil karena hal seperti ini.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuatnya meneteskan air matanya. Kata-kata Sasuke yang berusaha menenangkannya saat ini tak begitu terdengar. Wajah tampan itu juga buram karena air mata di pelupuk mata Naruto.

Seperti tersambar listrik, Naruto terkejut saat sesuatu membuat kakinya lemah seperti puding. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Hanya saja hal itu membuatnya lupa akan rasa nyeri di bawah sana.

Tangan berwarna tan Naruto melingkar di leher sahabatnya. Belum pernah dia merasakan sesuatu yang 'nikmat' seperti itu. Tak mau kalah, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher sang Uchiha. Giginya tertanam seperti vampir yang haus darah. Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang tidak jelas dari tenggorokannya. Naruto juga tidak bisa menggunakan indranya dengan akurat. Dia terlalu mabuk dalam situasi ini.

Matanya melebar dan jarinya seolah mencakar punggung _alabaster_ Sasuke. Sasuke tahu cakaran itu pasti meninggalkan bekas. Dia bisa merasakan tetesan hangat darahnya sendiri di punggungnya. Toh, nanti akan sembuh sebelum ia kembali ke sarang si Ular.

Dengan perlahan pemuda berambut gelap itu mendorong dan membuat dirinya menyatu dengan Naruto. Setiap inci bagian tubuhnya memasuki daerah terlarang itu dia melihat sahabatnya meneteskan air mata. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya dia menangis. Karena air mata itu tampaknya belum akan berhenti dengan segera. Sekalipun dia ingin bergerak, Sasuke tidak mau melihatnya lebih tersakiti. Tangan kanannya ia bawa ke paha Naruto. Membuat gerakan perlahan, berharap itu bisa membuat rasa sakitnya berkurang.

Kembali ia klaim mulut yang kini terlihat begitu merah dan sedikit bengkak. Suara serak Naruto membuatnya melihat ke mata safirnya, "uhh, kau, kau boleh – bergerak…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

Malam di tebing itu begitu hening. Hanya terdengar gemerisik angin dan serangga malam. Juga nafas memburu Sasuke dan teriakan Naruto.

Maju dan mundur. Seolah seperti irama tarian. Keduanya bergerak dan menikmati keberadaan satu dan yang lainnya. Tak peduli apa kata dunia. Tak ada pikiran bagaimana pendapat temannya atau guru terkutuknya. Yang mereka pedulikan adalah menghabiskan satu malam itu bersama.

Tujuan mereka sudah di depan mata. Puncak dari teriakan, geraman dan erangan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka meneriakkan nama satu dan yang lain dalam hening. Teriakan bisu yang tak ingin mereka teriakkan pada dunia.

Terengah dan lelah. Berkeringat dan terasa terbakar di seluruh tubuh membuat Naruto tenggelam dalam lelap terlebih dahulu. Sasuke melihatnya dalam diam. Dia menarik kembali tubuhnya dan segera berpakaian. Dia tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan Naruto seperti itu. Hanya ada satu cara yang bisa membuatnya lega.

**I am the golden line-break. Buy me, own me. Everyone loves to have me. I know you do too!**

Kedua mata berwarna biru itu perlahan terbuka. Namun kembali tertutup karena sinar matahari. Sesaat kemudian dia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Kimono… Kamar…?

'Bukannya tadi malam dia ada di tebing dengan Sa—'

Segera dia bangun dan berusaha bangkit tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dalam hati dia mengumpati sang Uchiha. Gara-gara manusia itu dia jadi seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa si brengsek itu mengalahkan Uzumaki Naruto dalam hal— uhh hal 'itu'!

Wajah karamelnya kini bersemu. Naruto jadi mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana nanti saat yang lainnya ingin berangkat pulang? Dengan kondisi seperti ini tidak mungkin dia bisa berjalan dengan 'normal'.

'Urgh, baka-Teme. Teme. Teme! TEME!', umpatnya dalam hati.

Naruto serasa membeku saat pintu penginapannya di ketuk, "Naruto?"

'_Damn_! Sakura'

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Ohayou."

"Ohayou. Hei, dari mana saja kau semalam? Aku masuk ya?"

Naruto yakin dia bisa menyaingi batu saat ini, "uhh, jangan! _Well, _aku sedang tidak memakai baju Sakura-chan. Tunggu saja di lobi. Apa kita berangkat pulang ke Konoha sekarang?"

"Dasar, laki-laki. Dan, iya, kita pulang hari ini. Cepatlah. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Tapi, untuk melakukan itu saja dia harus berdiri dan berjalan ke dinding yang di maksud, yang jelas-jelas sedikit tidak mungkin dia lakukan.

'Kami-sama. Apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?'

**I am lollipop line-break. Want to get taste of me?**

Cahaya remang-remang adalah temannya. Lorong dingin dan hampa itu sudah tak lagi membuatnya gila. Gulungan jurus Shinou sudah ada di tangannya. Seperti yang di minta Orochimaru. Langkah kakinya menggema di antara dinding dan lantai bercorak lingkaran-lingkaran. Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dua pintu itu membuka dan di sanalah orang itu duduk.

Wajah pucatnya masih tetap sama. Senyum itu pun juga sama. Kedua mata berwarna kuning bersinar diremang-remang cahaya lilin yang menari. Seraya menggenggam gulungan sang Sannin ular berkata, "jadi ini gulungan untuk Teknik Menghidupkan Tubuh yang Mati."_ [Body Revival Technique]_

Kabuto angkat bicara, "kau gagal membawa Shinou kemari. Benar-benar bukan sepertimu gagal seperti ini."

Sang Uchiha hanya membalikkan badan bersiap untuk pergi ke kamarnya saat Orochimaru memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke berhenti dan masih membelakangi kedua makhluk antagonis.

Sannin Ular itu menyeringai dan menyipitkan matanya seolah mengetahui sesuatu. Meski Sasuke tak melihatnya secara langsung tetapi nada bicara merendahkan a la Orochimaru membuktikan pandangan 'aku-tahu-semuanya' sedang tertuju ke punggung pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik?"

Sasuke tetap diam dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat saat Sannin itu melanjutkan, "aku hanya merasakan memang ada suatu hal yang menarik telah terjadi."

"Hn," dengan itu Sasuke keluar dari kamar _psycho_ pecinta ular.

Setelah keluar dia berdiri di atas air sungai dan masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto.

'Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha suatu hari nanti!'

Kata-kata yang hanya ia mengerti lewat bahasa bibirnya. Karena suara nyaring Naruto tak bisa sampai saat istana melayang itu sudah di ambang kehancuran. Dan lagi, dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan di tebing itu. Dia memijit keningnya. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali seperti itu. Tapi, dengan berlalunya malam 'istimewa' itu Sasuke sudah merencanakan semuanya. Setelah mengalahkan Itachi, dia akan kembali.

'Ya, kembali. Kembali ke **rumah**.'

"_Chidori Kouken_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Random Facts:<strong>

**Anchor Vantian****; Istana melayang yg ada di movie Naruto Shippuu 2. **

**Fict ini di buat stlah Nami puas mlihat Naruto Shippuu movie 2; KIZUNA (Bond). Kizuna artinya Ikatan. Di movie itu Naruto ketemu lgi ma Sasuke. Dan apa yang Nami bisa rasakan dari movie itu adalah: SHONEN AI! Kayanya Masashi-sensei beneran suka Sho-Ai antara Naru-chan ma Sasu-teme. Dan special guest hari ini adalah… SAI!**

**Sai: …kenapa aku? Padahal aku tidak terlihat di chapter ini…? T_T**

**Karena kamu ga ada makanya di munculin. =_="**

**Sai: Ohh. Apa tugasku sekarang?**

**Sini. *bisik bisik bisik***

**Sai: Ohh… *angguk angguk* Ehem, untuk semua **_**readers**_** tolong berikan sepatah dua patah kata untuk Nami. *creepy smile***


	2. Life is a challenge, meet it

Kepala berambut kuning cerah itu serasa ingin pecah. Masalah yang tak pernah ia pikir akan datang dalam hidupnya, kini menghantuinya setiap malam. Sepasang mata itu tampak lelah dan kurang tidur. Ia terduduk di kamar mandinya menatap dinding putih dengan tatapan kosong. Ia teringat apa yang Kyuubi katakan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"**Kenapa katamu? Hah. Sejujurnya aku sudah muak dengan permainan kucing-kucingan yang kau lakukan dengan bocah Uchiha sialan itu. Karena itu aku memberimu 'jangkar' untuk berpegangan. Dengan ini kau punya sesuatu untuk mengikat bocah itu. Gampang 'kan?"**

Naruto tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran iblis yang ada dalam dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padanya.'Gampang katanya? Rubah itu benar-benar gila!', pikir Naruto. Dan, saat ini benar-benar bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi—

Matanya melebar dan buru-buru tubuhnya mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin membuat pemuda riang itu jijik. Berapa kalipun dia menatap bayangannya dia merasa kecewa. Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan? Pasti—pasti temannya itu akan memanggilnya monster. Sakura-chan akan membencinya.

Dia membawa kedua tangannya ke hadapan wajahnya. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja nomor satu dan akan menjadi Hokage. Meski begitu, masalahnya sekarang akan mengubah semuanya. Menangis pun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Bagaimana ini?" ujarnya pada ruangan kosong.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Tidak Iruka. Tidak Kakashi atau Tsunade. Dan terutama Sakura. Mungkin dengan membunuhnya akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi, membunuh jiwa tak bersalah hanya akan membawa penyesalan dan rasa berdosa. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Mata birunya menatap langit di luar jendela. Seekor burung bertengger disana dan berlalu pergi. Naruto menatap burung itu terbang bebas di langit biru. Mungkin ada satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okeh, chapter 2 is up. Thank you bwt alert, fav, dan review kalian. Balasan review ada di bawah. Kecuali yg log in, Nami balas di PM. Skali lagi, arigatou gozaimasu. So, enjoy this.**

Quote:

_Sekarang aku kehilangan harapan dan tak ada yang bisa ku katakan. Untuk semua yang telah kita lalui. Kini telah menghilang. Suatu hal yang tak pernah ku ketahui dan aku harus melepaskannya. Kini aku duduk sendiri dan merasa hampa.(Pressure-Paramore)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter II – Life is a challenge, meet it.<strong>

**-8 tahun kemudian-**

Tangan pucat itu bergeser dari pipi ke kedua matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Suara burung-burung berkicauan dan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendelanya mengisyaratkan pagi telah tiba. Dia duduk sebentar sebelum menyambar handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka bangun pagi. Dan _mood_nya saat pagi hari juga yang paling buruk. Jika kau bertemu dengannya dan dia mengatakan 'hn'nya padamu, itu adalah wajar. Di pagi hari, tak hanya dicuekin tapi juga di tambah dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata 'jauhi-aku-atau-mati'.

Setelah selesai, dia segera berganti baju dan mengikatkan _headband_ Konoha di dahinya.

Ya, sekarang dia adalah salah satu ninja di Konoha-lagi. Tahun lalu adalah tahun yang sibuk baginya. Mulai dari 'kegiatan' di penjara, pengadilan, 'privat' dengan Tsunade dan lain-lainnya. Ia cukup senang mendapati rumahnya utuh tak tersentuh dan tidak dijual atau dilelang. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

Naruto menghilang.

Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bisa bertahan selama ini. Orang yang satu-satunya membuatnya bisa mengalahkan Akatsuki. Orang yang memberinya harapan akan ada seseorang yang membuka tangannya dan menerimanya pulang. Dan kini orang itu sudah tak ada. Pergi entah kemana. Pergi bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu.

Sasuke melihat jari manisnya sebelum ia masukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Ia masih ingat akan syarat yang harus ia penuhi sebelum ia bisa menjadi ninja kembali; anak. Sasuke harus meneruskan keturunan Uchiha. Karena itu dia harus menikah dan mempunyai anak. Para dewan tinggi brengsek itu memang terlalu cinta pada klan terkuat mereka. Mereka tidak rela keturunan Uchiha yang berharga bagai berlian itu terputus saat Sasuke mati.

Di jari manis sang Uchiha kini bertengger cincin. Dengan Sakura.

Alasan Sasuke kembali bukan untuk menikahi wanita berambut merah jambu itu. Dia menginginkan Naruto. Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengerang pelan saat mengingat malam itu. Dia melahap onigiri buatannya sendiri dan bergegas pergi.

Gara-gara malam itu dia merasakan perasaan itu. Kasih sayang. Sasuke tahu benar, pembunuh dan pendendam macam dia tidak pantas mengasihi atau dikasihi. Apalagi oleh orang seperti pemuda bermata biru itu. Tapi, perasaan itu membuatnya terus mengingat malam 'panas' di tebing bersama dengan Naruto. Dan itu mengalahkan semua wanita yang pernah 'tidur' bersama dengannya. Saat itu dia hanya merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Karena itu, dia pikir dengan melakukan yang sama pada sembarang wanita akan melupakannya. Dan Sasuke salah.

Buktinya dia tetap mengingat dan menjadikan malam itu ingatan yang berharga. Ingatan akan cinta pertamanya. Sasuke sendiri masih asing dengan perasaan itu. Tapi, belajar mencintai bukanlah hal yang buruk. Iya kan?

"Sasuke-kun!"

Dan inilah penghancur suasan tenang Sasuke. Dengan malas dia melirik ke belakang. Mendapati tunangannya berjalan—tidak- berlari ke arahnya. Sejujurnya Sakura memang tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalah fatal dalam situasi ini adalah bahwa Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai si makhluk berjenis wanita dengan inisial H.S. _Hell_, bahkan menghirup udara satu ruangan dengan penggemar gilanya itu juga dia tidak akan sudi. Dan dia harus menikahinya?

Cih, lebih baik dia mati.

Seorang Uchiha tidak boleh diperintah siapa pun meski itu adalah para dewan tua itu. Sejak awal memang Sasuke berniat pulang hanya untuk satu orang itu bukan karena alasan lain. Jika pencariannya terhadap Naruto tak membuahkan hasil hingga tahun berikutnya, Sasuke sudah berniat akan pergi dari Konoha. Dia tidak peduli seandainya dia di cap sebagai pengkhianat. Siapa peduli? Itu hanya status dan tak ada orang yang tahu atau mengerti kenapa dia memilih menjadi pengkhianat. Dan pada awalnya dia juga tidak peduli dengan semua masalah 'anak-keturunan'.

Tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya. Dengan tatapan tajamnya dia melihat ke arah Sakura kemudian ke arah telapak tangannya. Seolah mengerti yang bersangkutan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Apa yang kau mau, Haruno?"

Senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum masam, "apa begitu caramu memperlakukan gadis yang akan menjadi istrimu?"

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli apa statusmu. Aku bahkan tidak peduli apa yang dewan itu inginkan dariku."

Mata _emerald_ itu menyipit, "apa maksud kata-katamu?"

"Tidak penting. Katakan apa maumu sekarang."

"Sasuke—"

Sasuke tidak perlu mendengarkan rengekan wanita itu. Dia membalikkan badannya dan bergegas pergi.

"Tsunade-shisou menginginkan kehadiranmu sekarang!" teriak Sakura.

**I am blue line break. I'm the color of the sky. I'm painting the wide and deep ocean.**

Dua orang figur yang ada di hadapannya berdiri dengan tenang. Meski yang lebih pendek di antara keduanya sedikit 'lebih bersemangat' dari yang lainnya. Mata kuning gelap milik Tsunade tertutup sejenak sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua menunggu di ruang sebelah."

Dengan sopan figur yang lebih tinggi membungkuk dan membawa tuannya ke ruang sebelah.

Sementara itu dengan cepat Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapan sang Hokage. Di susul oleh Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Kiba juga memasuki ruangan.

"Hmm, masih kurang satu lagi," ujar Tsunade.

Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya. Pasti yang dimaksud adalah 'pengusir gagak itu'*. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya agen terakhir datang juga.

"Ahh, sepertinya aku terlambat. Apa sudah di mulai?"

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas, "kau harus belajar berhenti terlambat, Kakashi."

Wajah jonin itu langsung sedikit berubah, "ya. Mungkin. Sekarang sudah tak ada lagi 'teriakan riang' itu."

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi berat. Tekanan atmosfernya terasa bertambah beberapa atm. Kiba hanya tertunduk. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Sakura terdiam di tempatnya berdiri dan Tsunade menatap ke dinding dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. Jika saja para orang tua brengsek itu tidak sebegitu dendamnya terhadap Kyuubi, Tsunade sekarang masih bisa mengirim satu atau dua tim untuk mencari Naruto.

Kemarahannya terhadap para tetua benar-benar tak bisa ia padamkan begitu saja. Sejak Naruto menghilang Tsunade sangat putus asa. Satu-satunya orang yang ia anggap sebagai anak dan adik kini sudah tak ada. Ia tak tahu bagaimana keadaan bocah itu. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Ketukan ringan membuyarkan suasana tegang di ruangan Hokage. Dengan segera Tsunade menjawab, "masuk."

Shizune masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa berkas misi, "ini berkasnya Tsunade-sama. Dan sepertinya Aozora-san sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang."

Tsunade membuat batuk kecil untuk mendapatkan perhatian ninjanya, "baiklah. Sebenarnya aku ingin misi ini dilakukan oleh team 7 yang baru [Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai] tapi, berhubung Sai sedang ada misi aku menyuruh Kiba untuk menggantikannya. Silakan masuk."

Dua orang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yang satu terlihat seperti gadis belia yang tentunya lebih muda dari Sakura. Sedangkan yang satunya terlihat seperti wanita dewasa. Tsunade mengangguk dan gadis yang termuda angkat bicara, "salam kenal semuanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Aozora Ageha dari Klan Aozora."

Entah ada hubungan dengan namanya atau tidak rambut sebahu milik anak itu berwarna biru. Kedua matanya berwarna jingga seperti langit sore. Kulitnya sedikit pucat dan hampir menyamai warna kulit Sasuke. Tubuhnya menggunakan pakaian yang tidak akan bisa di temukan di Konoha. Baju itu memiliki dominan warna ungu dan corak kupu-kupu di bagian ujungnya berwarna biru. Bawahan berwarna biru tua memanjang hampir menutupi kakinya. Dan gadis itu memakai klip rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Dan ini bukan ibu atau kakakku. Dia penjaga setiaku, Ran," kata Ageha.

Perempuan di sebelahnya lebih tinggi beberapa inci. Meski menyamai tinggi Sakura sepertinya dia lebih muda. Matanya hampir mirip dengan Kakashi. Sama-sama tertutup di sebelah kanan. Matanya berwarna hijau seperti daun di hutan. Rambut hitamnya sedikit bergelombang dan diikat di belakang. Kontras dengan Ageha bajunya berwarna putih gading dan membuat bentuk V terbalik di bagian bawah. Memperlihatkan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. Di pinggangnya bertengger pedang yang diikat kuat. Ran hanya membungkuk sopan ke arah mereka dan tetap diam.

Tsunade mengangguk, "dengar. Mereka berdua adalah klien kita. Misi kalian mengantarkan Aozora-san kembali ke desa mereka. Aku tidak ingin dengar protes apapun. Aku ingin kalian melakukannya karena hanya kalian yang tidak ada misi. Dan Klan Aozora pernah membantuku."

Ageha hanya tersenyum lebar, "ahh, tidak usah begitu Tsunade-umm-san. Lagipula waktu itu memang waktu yang menyenangkan."

"Ya ya ya. Setelah kalian pergi aku akan minum sake. Kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya. Dan tim ini sudah harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

Ninja-ninja terlatih itu mengangguk dan pulang untuk mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

**I am Alice line break. I am searching the white big bunny. Do you know where it goes?**

Tepat jam tujuh pagi tim ninja dank lien mereka berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha. Untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi tidak terlambat hari itu. Perjalanan itu berlangsung damai. Yang terdengar adalah suara Kiba, Ageha, dan Sakura yang berbicara. Meski kebanyakan Ageha dan Kiba. Putri dari Klan Aozora itu mengagumi Akamaru yang bisa di bilang 'unik'. Karena di tempatnya anjing-anjing tidak bisa tumbuh menjadi sebesar itu.

"Whooa, anjing ninja memang hebat," ujar Ageha saat dia naik ke punggung Akamaru.

"Yeah. Di keluargaku masing-masing anggota keluarganya mempunyai anjing. Mulai dari ayah, ibu, dan kakakku."

"Benarkah? Dan semuanya bisa sebesar ini?"

"Yap!"

Saat malam tiba mereka membuat kamp dan api unggun. Giliran jaga di bagi dua; Sasuke, Ran dan Akamaru yang lain Kakashi, Kiba, dan Sakura. Malam di musim semi masih terasa dingin meski salju sudah mencair. Api unggun yang menerangi ketiga penjaga itu menari-nari. Kiba benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman berada di antara 'batu'. Seandainya dia berjaga dengan Akamaru mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian daripada duduk terdiam. Lagipula secara alami Kiba adalah orang yang suka bicara, jadi berada satu situasi dengan orang seperti Sasuke membuatnya tersiksa. Dan penjaga Ageha sepertinya juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

Kiba melihat Sasuke hanya duduk dan menutup mata. Meski tertidur Uchiha itu adalah tukang tidur yang ringan. Sedikit saja suara tertangkap telinganya dia akan terbangun. Mata cokelat Kiba melihat Ran sedang merogoh saku celananya. Pedang wanita itu di letakkan di sebelahnya. Kiba tak bisa melihat jelas apa yang di pegang Ran. Sesuatu itu berwarna gelap dan Ran memakannya?

Orang yang mirip Kakashi itu melihat Kiba sebentar dan berbicara, "mau?"

"Huh?" Kiba hanya bingung.

Penjaga berambut gelap di seberang berjalan dan duduk di sebelahnya. Menyodorkan bungkusan yang dia pegang, "ini _dark chocolate_ Ageha-sama selalu memberikan ini padaku. Kau mau?"

Kiba hanya mengangkat alisnya. Dia tidak mengira orang yang ada di sebelahnya menawarkan cokelat. Dia pikir Ran itu sama persis seperti Sasuke; tidak suka bicara, sedikit mengeluarkan emosi, dan benci makanan manis. Ternyata…

"Aku pikir kau sama seperti orang itu," telunjuk Kiba menunjuk orang yang di maksud.

Ran hanya mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Dia itu sepertinya menyebalkan. Tapi, aku tidak seperti temanmu itu."

Kiba tertawa kecil, "dia bahkan bukan temanku. Lebih tepatnya teman baik dari sahabatku."

"Oh ya? Aku penasaran dengan sahabatmu. Apa yang kau maksud perempuan berambut merah jambu itu?"

"Ha?Ahh… Bukan-bukan. Sakura itu—"

Kata-kata Kiba terpotong, "tunangannya?"

"Bagaiman bisa kau tahu itu?"

Ran melihat ke arah api unggun sejenak, "di jarinya ada cincin. Cincin mereka berdua sama."

"Ohh, itu."

"Hmm. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa si Sasuke itu tidak sedang '_lovey-dovey'_ dengan wanita itu."

Kiba hanya mengangguk, "memang tidak. Sasuke itu hanya di paksa."

Ran menoleh dan menatap teman bicaranya dengan mata hijaunya. Belum sempat dia mengeluarkan kata-kata Kakashi menepuk pundak Kiba dan mengatakan pergantian penjagaan.

Keesokan paginya matahari muncul dengan regalianya. Menyinari hutan hingga menyapu lantainya. Kicauan burung saling bersahutan. Dan tim itu segera berangkat setelah sarapan dengan bekal yang sudah disiapkan.

Setelah hari beranjak siang mereka menemukan desa kecil dan memutuskan untuk bermalam di desa itu. Seperti biasa Sakura pergi untuk mencari bekal. Hari ini, Ageha bersama dengan Ran dan Kiba menyusuri desa. Jalanan desa kecil itu cukup ramai. Banyak sekali penjual dan pembeli. Sesekali anak-anak kecil berlarian. Mata Ran tertuju pada dua orang di depannya plus satu anjing yang memimpin jalan-jalan. Ageha menoleh ke arahnya, "Ran~ kau mau mengelus Akamaru? Dia benar-benar lembut~"

Ran hanya diam saja, dia melihat ke arah anjing itu, "tidak. Aku tidak suka anjing."

"Aww… tapi, Akamaru sangat lucu," ujar gadis itu sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru.

Ketiganya berjalan dan menemukan tempat istirahat. Akamaru terkulai di bawah pohon. Sementara Kiba, Ageha, dan Ran duduk menikmati dango yang baru mereka beli. Tak lama kemudian seekor kucing mendekati mereka. Ran mengulurkan tangannya dan kucing itu mendekat.

Sekarang Kiba mengerti. Si penjaga itu lebih suka dengan kucing daripada anjing. Kucing liar itu duduk di pangkuannya dan mengerang manja saat tangan Ran mengelusnya.

Ageha menggembungkan pipnya, "buu, kucing menyebalkan."

"Kau juga menyebalkan," balas Ran.

Kiba tergelak melihat keduanya. Entah kenapa serasa melihat orang telah lama menghilang. Senyum sedihnya terhapuskan dan ikut bercanda dengan keduanya. Mungkin misi kali ini tidak seberapa menguras tenaga. Anggap saja sebagai jalan-jalan.

**I am Harry Potter line break. Everyone adore me, everyone love me. Cause I am the hero.**

Tsunade meneguk sakenya. Kertas-kertas yang berisi 'pekerjaan-Hokage' menumpuk membentuk menara. Dia melihat menara kertas itu dengan tatapan kesal. Berharap supaya kertas itu terbakar atau terbang entah kemana.

Di saat langit biru terlihat dari jendela seperti ini Tsunade merasa sedih. Kehilangan Naruto tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. Dia masih ingat, saat itu Konoha sedang memperbaiki diri setelah Negara Langit menyerang. Masih banyak gedung-gedung dan rumah yang harus diperbaiki. Beberapa ninja yang terluka juga masih ada yang di rumah sakit. Dan tim yang bersama Naruto telah kembali dari misi untuk mengalahkan Rei-bi. Entah dua atau tiga minggu kemudian Naruto tidak pernah muncul. Iruka yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

Iruka sudah merasa menjadi ayah bagi pemuda Uzumaki itu. Segera setelah menyadari anak didik favoritnya menghilang ia melaporkannya pada Tsunade. Tsunade tidak menghabiskan waktu dan langsung mengirim tim untuk mencarinya. Sayangnya hal itu tak mendapat tanggapan baik dari para dewan Konoha dan Negara Api*. Baik _Daimyoo _maupun tetua Konoha tidak suka dengan apa yang Tsunade lakukan untuk Jinchuuriki Rubah berekor Sembilan itu. Bahkan mereka memaksa Tsunade untuk menghentikan pencarian.

Meski begitu, Tsunade tidak putus asa. Selama lima tahun kemudian ia tetap mengirim tim-tim kecil yang memang bersuka rela untuk mencari Naruto. Tentu saja mereka adalah teman-temannya yang setia. Pencarian itu tak berhasil… hingga sekarang.

Satu tahun kemudian si brengsek Uchiha itu muncul. Uchiha itu benar-benar pembawa masalah. Tsunade sudah berharap kalau anak itu mati di tangan Akatsuki atau apa. Hal yang membuatnya marah besar adalah alasannya datang kembali ke Konoha.

'Aku kembali karena Naruto.'

Kata-kata itu terus berulang di kepala sang Hokage. Dia bahkan menghancurkan meja kerjanya hingga berkeping-keping setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Setelah semua yang Naruto usahakan, hingga Naruto meninggalkan desa ini tanpa ada alasan, Uchiha brengsek itu datang bertahun-tahun kemudian hanya karena Naruto?

Tsunade ingat benar dia membalas kata-kata bocah Uchiha itu bersama dengan tatapan menyedihkan untuknya. Ironis, Uchiha.

Hubungan yang 'tidak baik' antara calon kapten ANBU dengan Hokage sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Dan semuanya tahu itu karena kepergian Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, Naruto. Tsunade juga bisa melihat apa yang di tunjukkan sorot mata Uchiha terakhir itu. Kalau saja dia bukan mainan kesayangan tetua Konoha, Tsunade sudah pasti akan membuat semua tulangnya patah. Sekalipun Naruto masih ada di Konoha Tsunade tak akan sudi mempertemukan keduanya. Naruto berhak untuk menerima seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari pria ini.

Tsunade tidak peduli tentang Sasuke. Sekalipun dengan perjodohan yang di lakukan tetua untuk mendapatkan klan berharga mereka kembali. Yang Tsunade khawatirkan bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu Tsunade menerima surat. Dari wanita itu. Wanita itu berkata dia akan membantu Tsunade keluar dari masalahnya jika Tsunade menyisakan beberapa nama ninja untuk di bawa. Wanita itu memang temannya. Mereka bertemu saat Tsunade belum menjadi ahli medis terkenal dan menjadi Hokage. Entah darimana wanita itu tahu Tsunade sedang bermasalah.

Lagipula sahabat lamanya itu memang seseorang yang pandai berkata-kata. Tsunade percaya pada orang itu. Karena itu, dia mengeliminasi semua nama yang tidak diinginkan.

Tsunade melihat kertas bertuliskan tangan itu di situ tertulis:

_Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Haruno Sakura. Jangan lupa Tsunade. Bawa juga sang Uchiha terakhir._

Hokage kelima itu menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia berharap suatu keajaiban akan terjadi. Ia berharap agar teman lamanya itu bisa mencari tahu di mana Naruto berada. Dengan kemampuan yang lihai seperti itu, setidaknya harapan untuk menemukan petunjuk keberadaan sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi bisa di temukan.

Setelah menggeser beberapa kertas, ahli medis Sannin itu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia menatap langit biru yang indah dan tak berawan itu. Matahari memang masih bersinar terang. 'Tapi, akan ada badai setelah ini. Udara tenang sebelum awan hitam muncul,' pikirnya.

"Shizune! Ambilkan aku sake lagi! Kepalaku benar-benar butuh istirahat," ujarnya seraya memijit keningnya.

**I am Pikachu line break. Don't do anything stupid or I'll give you my Thunder Attack!**

Dua pasang mata berwarna biru itu menatap ke depan. Kemudian keduanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hikari, cepatlah sedikit, " ujar sebuah suara.

"Tapi, Ryuu, rokku tersangkut!" desis yang lain.

Anak lelaki itu melihat sekeliling dan segera membantu adiknya. Terkadang adiknya yang kelewat ceria ini selalu menyusahkan di saat-saat yang tidak tepat. Padahal Kaa-san mereka sedang tidak ada dan mereka baru saja 'bersenang-senang'. Kalau bukan gara-gara adiknya juga, mereka tidak akan ketahuan mengerjai bapak tua itu.

"Ugh, kau menyusahkan baka-Hikari."

"Diam, Ryuu! Cepat bantu a—"

"HIKARI! RYUUSUKE!"

Kedua anak kecil itu membeku di tempat. O-ou, sepertinya Kaa-san mereka baru saja mendengar kabar tentang keisengan si kembar bersaudara.

Dari dalam rumah yang sederhana itu seorang laki-laki muncul dengan terengah-engah. Rambutnya terlihat bersinar di bawah matahari. Kedua matanya yang biru jernih tampak berapi-api. Dia terlihat benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang sudah dia dengar. Baju yang ia pakai sengaja ia lipat hingga siku. Bersiap untuk mendisiplinkan dua orang anak kembar yang sangat ia kenal.

Wajah karamelnya berubah 180 derajat menjadi sangat lembut. Senyumnya juga, tetapi senyum itu lebih terlihat amat menyeramkan dari pandangan mata si kembar. Tiga pasang goresan di pipinya sedikit mengerut saat senyum pria itu melebar, "jadi~ kalian ingin terus bersembunyi atau aku harus menyeret kalian berdua keluar, _my dear sweety_?"

Kedua anak itu menelan ludah dan perlahan keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi. Satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Keduanya memegang masing-masing tangan yang kontras dengan kulit pucat mereka.

Keduanya berkata dengan spontan, "GOMENASAI NE, KAA-SAMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts:<strong>

***) 'pengusir gagak'. Dalam bahasa inggris 'pengusir gagak' adalah **_**scarecrow**_** yang artinya juga 'orang-orangan sawah'. Dan dalam bahasa jepang **_**scarecrow**_** ini artinya: 'kakashi'. Jadi, Kakashi=orang-orangan sawah. :D**

***) Konoha dan Negara Api. Negara Api itu tempat di mana 'Konoha, Desa yang Tersembunyi di Balik Hutan' berada. Konoha itu sebenernya cuma sebuah desa kecil. Dan yg punya kekuasaan ato wilayah besar itu Negara Api. **_**Daimyoo**_** ato pemimpin Negara Api tingkatannya lebih kuat dari Hokage. Jadi, klo **_**Daimyoo**_**-nya bilang hancurin Negara lain, Konoha harus patuh, mau ato tdk mau. Sama seperti Konoha yg ada di Negara Api, Suna ada di dalam kekuasaan Negara Angin. Nama kage biasanya berhubungan dengan Negaranya. Contoh; 'Ho'kage=bayangan 'Api' dan 'Kaze'kage=bayangan 'Angin'.**

**Review-reply:**

**sasunaru4ever: update datang… Trima kasi atas reviewnya. ^^**

**Kyuubi: oke? Trima kasi atas reviewnya. ^^**

**Arisu da bs log in: ahh, ya. sepertinya memang Masashi Kishimoto-sensei suka ma sho-ai. Buat peluk ciumnya ga bisa Nami balas, ntar ada yg marah. :D Trima kasi atas reviewnya. ^^**

**Ken: jujur, Ken-san, dari smw review yg pernah Nami terima, review Ken-san bkin Nami menangis! (ga bner2 nangis si). Kritik anda begitu mendidik dan klo orang jawa bilang: langsung mak-jleb di ati. Nami ga akan menyangkal semua yg Nami tulis di profile. Yah, maklumlah profile itu Nami buat pas jaman alip dulu. Semangat yaoi Nami masih berkobar-kobar dan waktu itu di fandom Indonesia lagi marak-maraknya karakter yang OOC-nya terlampau jauh. Nami rada risih juga. Makanya ampe nulis itu. Klo sekarang si udah da peduli lagi. Terserah mreka mo nulis apa itu urusan mereka. Dan kesalahan mereka juga perlu perbaikan. Dan untuk flamer, Nami ga bakal ngebunuh orang hanya gara-gara mereka bilang Nami bkin cerita ga mutu, jelek, plagiat, dsb. Tapi Ken-san, yang bkin Nami marah mereka nge-flame pair favorit Nami. Author mana yang bisa terima klo pairnya di jelek2in? Nami ikhlas klo orang bilang Nami ga bakat jadi author ato nge-bakar cerita Nami karena sebegitu tidak layaknya untuk di baca. Tapi Nami ga ikhlas klo mereka menghina pair yang Nami favoritkan. Dan terakhir. Nami harap dalam chapter ini Ken-san muncul lagi. Fandom Indonesia sangat membutuhkan kritikus macam anda. Dan juga trima kasi atas kritiknya. ^^**

**Meg chan: Nami udah update nih. Trima kasi atas reviewnya.  
><strong>

**Sn: untuk episode yang Sn maksud itu episode 194. Nami udah lihat kok. Makanya temen Nami (kyu's neli-chan) bilang di review-nya klo ada ralat, bukan ciuman pertama, tapi juga ciuman keduanya Sasuke itu Naruto. Jujur episode itu beneran kocak. Pas Nami liat di warnet Nami ketawa2 sendiri ampe di liatin ama penjaga warnet. Btw trima kasi atas reviewnya. ^^**

**micon: Nami senang ada yg suka dengan tulisan Nami. Dan emang bner, Naruto itu da sepenuhnya**_** innocent.**_** Dia kan udah remaja? Nami aja sebelum umur tujuh belas udah tahu tentang 'itu'. Nami yakin di luar sana banyak anak2 yg masih SMP udah tahu hal2 seperti itu. Trima kasi atas reviewnya. ^^**

**The last review; Kitsune: hello my little princess. Enjoyed the fict, ne? You know I didn't mean to be that way. May be you're just too worried about me ^^. I'll text you for sure about this one and the next chapter. I will post the picture on my facebook album if the readers want to know who are 'Ageha' and 'Ran'. You won't mind, hmm? I'll wait my first review~ I always thank you all the time, but, thank you for your review ^^.**

**Dan tamu hari ini adalah *jeng jeng jeng jeng*Itachi-sama!**

**Itachi: …**

**Uhh?**

**Itachi: aku sudah mati di sini? T/_\T**

**Maaf, Itachi-sama! Tapi, itu demi kebaikan dunia dan akhirat!(?)**

**Itachi: whatever… Untuk pembaca sekalian jangan review author bodoh satu ini. ingat itu!**

***froze* Itachi-sama! Teganya TT_TT**

**Itachi: *shake head* Ck… … …review guys. Biar dia ga nangis darah.**** T/_\T**


	3. Life is a game, plays it

**A/N: okay, ini chapter tiga. Chapter sebelum Nami pergi ke Bandung. Mungkin selama seminggu atau lebih. Jadi Nami baru bisa update dua minggu dari waktu chapter ini update. Nami minta do'a dri kalian smw agar Nami bisa lulus SNMPTN. Trima kasih untuk review, alerts, dan fav. Nami mempersembahkan chapter 3. Karena begitu banyak review yg masuk Nami ga bisa blas satu2. Nami akan balas review yg sekiranya perlu untuk dijelaskan dan ditanggapi.**

Random Quote:

_Ahh, dunia menjadi kabur dan tak terlihat. Meski begitu, kenapa aku masih menyayangimu? Aku mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang bisa aku—Betapa sangat bodoh… Diriku…(Love is War-Hatsune Miku)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter III – Life is a game, plays it.<strong>

Anak laki-laki itu menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi dan mengikatnya seperti ekor kuda. Rambut gelapnya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan satu-satunya orang tua yang ia punya. Ryuu bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang berteriak ingin makan ramen. Meski keduanya kembar, kalau soal makanan Hikari dan Ryuu seperti api dan air. Sepertinya Hikari mendapat tabiat makan-tak-sehat-nya dari Kaa-san mereka. Sementara Ryuu? Entahlah ia juga tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya memanggil seorang orang tua laki-laki dengan 'Kaa-san' adalah suatu hal yang agak aneh. Ryuu dan Hikari baru menyadari bahwa mereka tidak punya dua orang tua. Satu yang harus dipanggil 'Tou-san' dan satu sebagai 'Kaa-san'. Tapi, Naruto selalu menjadi keduanya. Dia yang melindungi mereka, mengajari berbagai hal, memasak untuk mereka, dan membacakan cerita sebelum tidur (tapi, itu waktu si kembar masih kecil). Waktu itu Naruto adalah satu-satunya sosok orang tua bagi mereka. Saat Ran-san mengajari mereka beberapa hal lain, ia pernah berkata bahwa dalam sebuah keluarga Ibu adalah yang memiliki hubungan terdekat dengan anaknya. Dan seorang Ibu pula yang melahirkan anaknya ke dunia.

Ryuusuke dan Hikari memang anak yang cepat belajar. Mereka bisa menguasai sesuatu dalam waktu sekejap. Ryuu ingin sekali tahu siapa yang melahirkannya. Dia tahu, sejak kelahirannya dia dan adiknya sudah tinggal di kediaman besar Klan Aozora. Dokter dari Klan, Midori-san, yang mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi, Midori-san tidak mau memberitahu siapa ibunya. Bertanya pada ayahnya pun tidak di jawab.

Hingga hari itu, hari yang masih diingat jelas dalam pikiran Ryuu, Ageha-san memberitahu. Ayahnya adalah orang yang melahirkannya. Ia benar-benar bingung saat itu. Bagaimana bisa? Ageha-san tidak mau membahasnya lebih lanjut dan memintanya untuk bertanya langsung pada Naruto. Di malam harinya dia menemukan jawabannya. Mulai saat itu Ryuu dan Hikari selalu memanggil Naruto dengan 'Kaa-san'. Keduanya tidak peduli sekalipun yang bersangkutan tidak mau di panggil begitu. Ryuu tetap menggunakannya. Toh, itu hanya sebuah panggilan. Tidak ada label yang mengharuskan sosok seorang ibu itu adalah seorang wanita. Baginya, orang yang bisa mengajarinya banyak hal dan mengasihinya adalah sosok 'Kaa-san' yang sempurna.

Pada akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan tentang hal itu. Tentu dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti. Terkadang memiliki anak yang juga darah daging orang 'itu' benar-benar menyusahkan. Keduanya tidak berhenti memanggilnya 'ibu' setelah mereka tahu bahwa dia-lah yang melahirkan keduanya.

Apalagi Ryuusuke dan Hikari mewarisi insting ayah biologis mereka. Tak hanya cepat belajar, mereka juga teliti. Jika ada sesuatu yang janggal mereka pasti akan berusaha menyelesaikannya. Biarpun begitu, mereka tetap mewarisi kebiasaan menjahili orang seperti Naruto. Saat itu sudah terjadi, ia hanya tersenyum sendiri saat mendengar teriakan satu atau dua orang dari dalam kediaman besar. Pada akhirnya ia bahagia bisa memiliki dan hidup tenang di sini. Akhirnya dia memiliki sesuatu yang tak akan bisa di pisahkan oleh siapa pun. Ia memiliki keluarganya. Orang yang tetap akan bersamanya.

Ryuu masuk ke dapur dan melihat sekeliling. Ia mencoba menemukan kepala berwarna kuning dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Bau harum masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Hmm, masakan Kaa-san memang paling enak, tentunya selain masakan Ran-san.

Di dalam Kediaman Besar Aozora, jabatan koki di pegang oleh dua orang. Ran dan Kai. Tapi, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu Kai pergi bersama dengan istrinya. Dia ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat dan ingin tinggal di sana. Dan Naruto yang baru saja menjadi seorang orang tua juga sedikit kewalahan saat itu. Mana mungkin dia beri makan Ryuu dan Hikari ramen setiap hari? Meskipun dia sangat menyukai makanan itu, tapi ia tahu anak-anak harus makan makanan yang lebih bergizi dan sehat. Dia juga tidak bisa melihat Ran dan beberapa pembantu memasak untuk semua orang di rumah besar itu. Sehingga dia belajar sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak mungkin juga dia yang diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah itu, tapi tidak melakukan hal apapun.

Hari ini, Ageha dan Ran mungkin akan sampai. Dan para pembantu juga sedang menyiapkan makanan. Naruto bisa merasakan Chakra yang familiar bersembunyi di balik meja. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan mengisi mangkuk dengan sup. Pria bermata biru cerah itu membalikkan badan dan menaruh mangkuk di meja. Dengan tangannya dia mengetuk meja dan berkata, "mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi, Naga-ku?" *

Ryuu muncul dari bawah meja sambil tersenyum kecut, "aku belum pandai menutupi Chakra rupanya."

Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengelus kepala anaknya, "ohh, tapi kau lebih pandai dari teman-temanmu, ne? Di mana Hikari?"

Ryuu mengangkat bahu, "sebentar lagi pas—"

"KAA-SAN!"

Dengan satu panggilan panjang dan satu terjangan hebat, berhasil membuat Naruto jatuh ke belakang. Dan anak perempuan berambut gelap itu masih mengikat erat kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Naruto.

"Ohayou, Hikari. Selalu bersemangat, hmm?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Apa ada ramen hari ini?" mata biru itu berbinar penuh harap.

Pria itu juga mengelus kepala anak perempuannya, "ahh, sepertinya tidak ada."

Naruto hampir tertawa ketika melihat senyum lebar Hikari berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Hari ini Ageha-chan dan Ran akan pulang, ingat?"

Hikari langsung membuat 'o' dengan mulutnya, "ohh, makanya semuanya sibuk."

"M-hmm, sepertinya mereka juga akan membawa tamu tambahan."

Hikari hanya mengangguk-angguk. Dia segera menempati kursi dan mulai menyantap sarapan. Ryuu menyusul duduk dan makan dengan tenang. Melihat keduanya tumbuh besar membuat Naruto senang. Mereka akan selalu bersamanya. Dia akan melindungi Naga dan Cahaya hidupnya. Dia melihat ke arah Ryuu. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya khawatir. Orang 'itu' ada di luar sana. Naruto tidak tahu apakah orang 'itu' masih hidup atau tidak. Terkadang melihat wajah Ryuu mengingatkannya pada 'dia'. Naruto yang ingin melupakan 'dia' menyuruh Ryuu memanjangkan rambutnya.

Rambut Ryuu selalu diikat dan dibiarkan menggantung di bahunya. Naruto terlalu takut menghadapi sakit yang selalu muncul di benaknya. Ia yakin, jika Ryuu memotong pendek rambutnya, rambut itu akan memiliki bentuk yang sama dengan 'dia'. Mata birunya melihat ke arah langit. Dia berharap semoga saja mereka bisa hidup tenang selamanya di kediaman ini.

**I am Voldemort line break. Fear me or else, face my Avra Kadavra.**

Sakura melihat di depannya Kiba dan Ageha masih berbicara seperti biasa. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit tidak enak. Ia tidak tahu apa itu firasat buruk atau akan ada musuh yang menyerang. Hanya saja suaru perasaan itu membuat perutnya terasa dililit. Mata _emerald_nyaterarah ke sosok berpostur tegak. Sebenarnya dia senang karena bisa menikah dengan Uchiha. Dari kecil dia sudah memimpikan hal seperti ini terjadi. Tapi, pikirannya dulu Sasuke juga menyukainya, mengatakan kata-kata manis, dan mengajaknya menikah dengan membawa buket bunga. Ia tahu itu hanya mimpi anak kecil dan tak akan terjadi. Bahkan tersenyum pun tak pernah Sasuke lakukan.

Alisnya berkerut dan berpikir lebih jauh. Tapi, bagaimana pun keadaannya mereka sudah bertunangan. Itu artinya Sasuke itu miliknya. Bahkan Ino juga akan iri dengannya. Meski begitu…

'Aku akan mencari Naruto. Meski para tua Bangka itu melarangku, aku tetap mencarinya. Sendiri.'

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. Sakura mendengar kata-kata itu setelah Dewan Konoha menetapkan persyaratan terhadap Sasuke. Sakura berpikir bahwa lelaki itu kembali karena dirinya. Karena Naruto sudah berjanji padanya. Pasti, pasti begitu. Tapi, nyatanya, Sasuke tak pernah melihat ke aranya. Apakah dia memang masih mencari si Uzumak itu hingga detik ini?

Semuanya sudah menyerah. Bahkan Sakura sudah menyerah. Kenapa tidak dengan Sasuke? Kenapa harus Naruto? Selalu saja begitu. Dulu, Naruto juga selalu berusaha keras untuk mencari Sasuke. Dia juga tidak pernah memperhatikan Sakura. Padahal dia juga teman satu timnya. Kenapa? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sakura tembus. Padahal Naruto bilang semuanya itu teman. Semuanya itu penting. Kenapa, pada kenyataannya, hanya mereka berdua yang terlihat begitu penting bagi satu dengan yang lain?

"Sampai~!"

Suara lantang dan tinggi Ageha membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Dia melihat sebuah tembok besar dan tinggi dengan pintu berdaun ganda. Pintu itu terlihat kokoh dan tebal. Setelah pintu itu terbuka, terlihat halaman hijau yang luas. Di ujung jalannya terlihat rumah yang kuno. Penuh dengan ukiran sebagai desain luarnya. Di depan pintu geser rumah itu terlihat seorang anak. Kulitnya pucat, matanya yang biru sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang gelap. Anak itu menggunakan baju berwarna merah dengan sulaman naga berwarna emas dan celana yang ia pakai berwarna putih.

Sakura melihat dengan lebih seksama, 'anak laki-laki?'

Anak itu berlari dan memeluk wanita di rombongan mereka yang juga berambut gelap.

"Ran-san," ujar anak itu.

"Hey, Ryuu. Beri salam pada Ageha-sama."

Ryuu tersenyum kecil dan berganti memeluk Ageha, "okaeri, Ageha-chan."

Ageha tertawa kecil, "hihihi, tadaima, Ryuu-kun! Apa Kaa-san-mu yang membuat masakan hari ini~? Aku tidak sabar ingin makan. Aku lapar."

"Mereka siapa?" tunjuk Ryuu.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak tertarik dengan misi dan apa pun akhirnya menoleh. Dia seperti terpaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut gelap dan diikat seperti Itachi. Bahkan rambutnya dibiarkan tergantung di bahu. Kulitnya juga pucat, tetapi warna matanya… Biru?

Sang Uchiha Terakhir menyipitkan matanya dan berkata dengan nada datar, "turunkan jarimu, bocah. Kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu ya?"

Ryuu memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke arah pria tinggi di hadapannya. Beraninya dia bilang begitu. Dia pikir siapa dia? Tidak diajari sopan santun katanya? Tahu apa dia tentang Kaa-san. Kaa-san adalah orang yang hebat. Kalau Kaa-san melihat orang ini berkata begitu pasti sudah di-Rasengan.

Ageha merasa ada aura yang tidak menyenangkan berasal dari lelaki dan anak kecil di hadapannya. Ia segera menginterupsi, "ahh, Ryuu-kun, perkenalkan mereka ini—"

"Pantat bebek," menunjuk Sasuke.

"Bajak laut", menunjuk Kakashi.

"Manusia serigala, " Kiba.

"…kepala permen karet," Sakura.

Keempatnya yang ditunjuk hanya bisa diam begitu mendengar julukan yang meluncur dari mulut anak kecil itu. Ageha tersenyum dengan ragu-ragu sementara Ran hanya tersenyum yang terlihat mengasihani mereka. Ageha mendorong Ryuu ke arah pintu, "hahaha, Ryuu kita masuk dulu ya?"

Ran yang masih tersenyum itu angkat bicara, "anak itu namanya Ryuu. Dia anak yang manis, tapi tidak dengan mulutnya. Selama kalian di sini aku harap kalian membiasakan diri dengannya. Selamat berjuang."

**I am black cat line break. I always bring death and sadness. Stay away from me!**

Malam sudah mulai turun. Masing-masing ninja Konoha yang sudah mendapatkan kamar masing-masing bersiap untuk istirahat. Kakashi masih tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Makan siang memang seharusnya bisa lebih tenang apalagi dengan pemandangan indah rumah si putri Aozora itu. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak kecil itu memiliki kembaran dan sama-sama jahil.

Kakashi sangat menikmati makan siangnya sebelum ia melihat Sasuke menghancurkan tomat yang ada di genggamannya. Dan berkata, "siapa yang mengganti isi tomatku?"

Kata-kata itu begitu dingin. Bahkan dinginnya salju pun kalah. Ryuu hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi ke dapur karena dia sudah selesai dan diikuti oleh adiknya. Sasuke juga ikut bangkit. Sepertinya dia mengejar dua anak itu. Karena penasaran si Jonin berambut silver itu mengamati tomat yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Di dalamnya tidak berisi daging buah segar sang tomat, tetapi berbagai macam permen dan coklat. 'Pantas saja', pikirnya.

Semua orang di Konoha tahu kalau Sasuke itu paling tidak suka manis. Bagaimana anak-anak itu tahu hal itu? Kakashi berhenti di lorong besar menuju kamarnya saat melihat adik Ryuu berjalan sambil memegang sesuatu.

"Ahh, paman bajak laut," ujar Hikari.

"Selamat malam juga, Hikari. Dan panggil saja aku Kakashi, " katanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hikari hanya tersenyum jahil, "kalau aku bilang bajak laut ya bajak laut."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena kau menutupi matamu seperti bajak laut."

Kakashi beru menyadari kedua pasang mata Hikari sangat biru. Biru yang cerah dan menunjukkan apa yang dia rasakan. Mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, "hey, bolehkah paman menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa orang tuamu?"

Hikari memasang muka serius, "umm. Aku cuma punya Kaa-san. Kaa-san bilang Tou-sama sudah pergi dari dunia ini. Kau tahu, masakan Kaa-san sangat enak! Oh ya, Kaa-san bilang sifat Ryuu itu mirip dengan Tou-sama."

Kakashi berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "siapa nama Tou-san-mu?" *

"Nam—"

"AHHHH!"

Sebuah teriakan bernada tinggi itu memecah keheningan. Kakashi belum sempat mendapatkan jawaban dari Hikari saat anak perempuan itu sudah pergi menghilang. Kakashi mengedipkan matanya. Cepat sekali. Dan beberapa meter dari tempatnya adalah Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari onsen. Dia masih mengenakan handuk dan badannya masih basah. Kepulan asap dari onsen membuatnya terlihat bagai monster atau nenek sihir yang menyeramkan. Tapi, bukan hal itu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti nenek sihir. Rambut merah jambunya yang sebahu kini tertutup suatu cairan pekat berwarna hitam yang tampaknya lengket. Cairan itu bercampur dengan sabun sehingga menimbulkan busa yang juga kehitaman.

Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam saat Sakura bertanya, "dimana bocah sialan itu?"

"Ahh, maksudmu siapa?"

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau tahu siapa yang ku maksud. Cepat katakan saja! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang anak itu lakukan?"

Kakashi hanya mengangkat alis, "memangnya apa?"

Sakura merasakan nadinya berkedut mendengar kata-kata gurunya, "AHH, lihat rambutku! Dia menaruh kecap di sampo yang kugunakan!"

Sementara itu, Hikari hanya tergelak kecil saat mendengar teriakan itu. Kakaknya berhasil mengerjai si manusia pantat bebek. Ryuu bilang orang yang berwajah batu itu mungkin butuh lebih banyak gula supaya bisa tersenyum. Makanya mereka berdua menyelipkan permen dan coklat ke dalam mangkuk tomat yang dipesan Sasuke. Hikari tak menyangka si pantat bebek benar-benar kesal. Mereka berdua berhasil lari dari kejaran ninja itu.

Ryuu dan Hikari sangat suka dengan orang baru. Biasanya Ran atau Ageha akan mengajak orang-orang tinggal sementara di Kediaman Aozora. Rumah itu memang sangat besar dan banyak pembantu dan tukang kebun di sana. Baik pemilik maupun yang bekerja di rumah itu adalah sama. Ryuu dan Hikari terkadang ikut membantu, entah itu membuat makanan atau menyapu. Hikari menaruh botol kecap yang sudah kosong itu di tempat sampah dan segera pergi keluar rumah.

Di malam hari, Hikari dan Ryuu akan mengikuti Kaa-san mereka untuk berlatih. Kaa-san selalu bilang mereka adalah anak yang istimewa. Meski disiplin, Kaa-san akan memuji dan mengelus kepala mereka setelah mencoba suatu hal baru. Senyum lebar terulas di wajah pucat Hikari saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat di kaguminya.

"Kaa-san!"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat anaknya berlari ke arahnya. Naruto mengelus kepalanya, "sudah siap?"

Hikari mengangguk dengan antusias. Keduanya berjalan menuju danau yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Rumah Besar. Di dekat danau itu ada paviliun kecil. Naruto selalu membawa anaknya ke sana setelah sesi latihan selesai. Meski ia sudah menjadi orang tua, ia tidak mau menjadi lemah. Setiap malam ia berlatih sendiri di dekat danau. Dan ia memutuskan agar anak-anaknya juga perlu pendidikan untuk mengontrol Chakra mereka. Karena ia tahu, sebagai pembawa darah klan terkenal seperti 'dia' baik Ryuu atau Hikari akan tumbuh dengan Chakra yang besar. Dan jika mereka tidak dilatih, Naruto takut seseorang akan mengetahui keberadaan keduanya dan menggunakannya untuk kepentingan yang buruk.

Sejauh ini, Naruto tidak melihat tanda-tanda akan munculnya mata terkutuk. Sharingan. Ia hanya takut kedua anaknya juga mewarisi mata itu. Sudah cukup berat baginya melihat Ryuu dan Hikari yang memiliki rambut gelap dan kulit pucat. Betapa senangnya dia saat mengetahui mata kedua anaknya bukanlah berwarna gelap melainkan biru seperti miliknya. Naruto berpikir, mungkin mata biru mereka akan menutupi atau bahkan menghilangkan 'warisan' dari orang 'itu'.

Naruto melihat anaknya kini belajar menggunakan Chakra pada kaki mereka supaya bisa berjalan di pohon. Meski keduanya suka sekali berbuat jahil, tapi Ryuu selalu menjadi yang paling tenang. Dia benar-benar terlihat sebagai jiplakan dari Sasuke—

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Sudah lama dia tidak menyebut namanya. Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana Uchiha itu akan bereaksi seandainya dia tahu tentang Ryuu dan Hikari. Apakah dia akan mengambil keduanya? Apa dia akan menyebut Naruto monster? Karena ia tahu, tidak ada di dunia ini orang seperti dia. Laki-laki melahirkan anak? Sebelum Naruto menjelaskan, Sasuke sudah pasti akan menghilang.

Sekian lama dia berusaha menghilangkan Sasuke dari kehidupannya. Tapi, sesuatu dalam dirinya selalu melawan keinginannya itu dan tetap menjadikan hatinya sebagai tawanan. Pria muda berambut kuning cerah itu menghembuskan nafas. Kenapa setelah bertahun-tahun sejak malam itu perasaan terkekang dalam hatinya tidak juga hilang?

Melihat Ryuu dan Hikari bahagia bersamanya tidaklah cukup. Hatinya masih berteriak akan kehadiran seseorang. Meskipun ia sudah berbohong pada Ryuu dan Hikari, ia ingin mereka percaya. Lagipula, Sasuke tak akan pernah merasakan seperti yang dia alami saat ini. Ya itu pasti. Sasuke tak akan pernah melihatnya lebih dari seorang teman. Seandainya Uchiha Terakhir itu kembali, mungkin saat ini dia sudah hidup dengan tenang dan memiliki keluarganya sendiri. Keluarga?

Sebuah sentuhan mendarat di pipi Naruto. Matanya melihat Ryuu mengusap pipinya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Begitu juga Hikari.

"Kaa-san?"

Suara lirih Hikari menyadarkan Naruto, "ya Hikari?"

"Kenapa Kaa-san menangis?"

Buru-buru dia menghilangkan air matanya. Naruto bahkan tidak sadar jika dia meneteskan air mata. Betapa cerobohnya dia.

"Maaf, mata Kaa-san terkena debu."

Ryuu terdiam sejenak, "benarkah?"

"Ya, Ryuu. Malam semakin larut. Kalian harus segera tidur," ujar Naruto seraya berdiri dan menuntun Ryuu dan Hikari ke dalam paviliun. Ryuu tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Kaa-san-nya. Tapi, ia tidak tahu apa itu. Tidak mungkin itu karena perbuatan jahil mereka pada tamu-tamu Ageha dan Ran. Kaa-san mereka sudah lama maklum tentang hal yang satu itu. Ia melihat dari ujung matanya, Hikari masih terlihat khawatir. Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan?

**I am red line break. I am red as blood. I am red as flame. Get hurt, get burn. You all shall die.**

Matahari yang riang gembira menyambut Naruto dengan sinarnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk membuat sarapan. Dia sudah melihat Ran sibuk dengan para pembantu di Rumah Besar. Naruto segera mendekat dan menyapanya, "ohayou Ran-san."

Sosok itu berputar, "ohh, ohayou Naruto. Berlatih lagi hingga malam?"

"He-eh, ya begitulah. Apa Ryuu dan Hikari berbuat ulah lagi?"

"Hmm? Ulah?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "yah, kau tahu 'kan mereka selalu berbuat jahil pada orang baru atau tamu di sini?"

"Ohh, itu. Sejak pertama saja, Ryuu sudah membuatkan mereka nama panggilan," ujar Ran sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"ahh? Pasti yang aneh-aneh lagi."

"Ya begitulah. Misalnya seperti; manusia serigala, bajak laut, kepala permen karet, dan pantat bebek."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, "pantat—bebek?"

"M-hmm."

Naruto terdiam. Dia harus tenang. Mungkin saja ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Semoga saja.

"Ran, kalian kemari—bagaimana kalian bisa pulang? Apa kalian menyewa orang—"

Mata hijau itu menatap lurus dan terlihat tenang seperti biasa, "ya. Kami menyewa ninja. Dari Konoha."

**I am rose line break. You can see and adore me. But you can't touch me.**

Kakashi berjalan dan berhenti saat melihat Kiba. Ia mengisyaratkan Kiba untuk mendekat. Kiba mengikuti Kakashi. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan, "ada apa Kakashi-san?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan Ryuu dan Hikari?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kakashi menunjuk sosok Ryuu yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon bersama kembarannya, "mata mereka berdua begitu biru."

Kiba memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedua anak itu. Untung saja dia belum menjadi sasaran si duo jahil. Kalau dipikir-pikir…

"Kakashi-san. Apa menurutmu sifat mereka juga tidak mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencoba sesuatu," ujar Kiba.

Kiba meninggalkan Kakashi dan berjalan ke arah Ryuu dan Hikari. Ia ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Seorang anak akan memiliki bau khas dari orang tuanya. Ketika mereka menginjak remaja, barulah bau khas orang tua mereka tergantikan oleh bau mereka sendiri. Ia berharap penciumannya yang tajam bisa membuktikan dugaannya dan Kakashi. Seandainya memang benar, dugaan itu akan membawa sedikit angin segar untuk Tsunade. Tentunya juga untuk semua _Rookie Nine_.

Kiba mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Ryuu dan Hikari dengan Akamaru. Ryuu terlihat tidak tertarik dan tetap diam. Sedangkan Hikari mengelus kepala Akamaru dan tersenyum. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Kiba tidak masuk dalam jebakan keduanya.

Ia berkonsentrasi dan menghirup udara. Dengan jarak itu ia sudah merasa cukup untuk menyelidiki. Matanya terbuka dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Kedua anak di hadapannya ini memang—memang seperti dugaannya. Mata biru dan sifat mereka. Tapi, ada bau lain yang familiar dari keduanya. Bau yang nyaris hilang, seperti udara dingin dan salju. Bau yang kontras…

Kiba melihat lebih seksama. Rambut gelap dan kulit yang pucat.

Kiba menelan ludahnya seperti menelan berkilo-kilo cabai. Apakah hal ini sebaiknya diberitahukan pada Kakashi? Atau lebih baik tetap menjadi rahasia?

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts:<strong>

***) Ryuu= Naga, Hikari= Cahaya.**

***) Kakashi bertanya, "siapa nama Tou-san-mu?" ; itu karena Kakashi pikir si ayah adalah Naruto. Padahal Naruto itu bukan si 'ayah'. =P**

**Review answer:**

**Q: Hikari ama Ryuusuke itu anak sapa?**

**A: Anak sapa ya~ hanya satu petunjuk untuk kalian, Naruto itu orangnya setia dan berpendirian teguh. Dia ga akan berkhianat. Apa yg sudah dia lakukan itu adalah kehendak hatinya. Jadi, gimana simpulan kalian?**

**Q: Ciri-ciri Hikari ma Ryuusuke?**

**A: Rambutnya item matanya biru dan kulitnya pucat. Kalo mo tahu gambarnya Nami upload di fb album Nami. Silakan dilihat. Nama fb Nami sama dengan pen-name; Nami Kusunoki.**

**Q: Apa itu SNS?**

**A: SNS itu SasuNaruSasu. Artinya main pairing SasuNaru tapi ada sedikit bumbu2 NaruSasu. Dan BUKAN SasuNaruSaku. Pada dasarnya Nami ga suka cewek lemah, cengeng, sok imut, sok merasa disukai semua cowok kaya Sakura.**

**Q: Ada **_**parody**_** dari **_**fanfiction**_** lain?**

**A: Ya memang ada. Yang masalah Kyuubi bilang 'memberi hidup' dan 'jangkar untuk berpegangan'. Keduanya Nami adaptasi dari dua **_**fanfiction**_** berbeda yang berbahasa inggris.**

**Q: Apa Sakura bkal nikah ma Sasuke?**

**A: Kalo yang ini kalian harus baca sendiri ^^. Rahasia perusahaan~**

**Dan beberapa tanggapan untuk review **_**non-question**_**:**

**Pertama, 'bahasa yang terdengar dewasa dan realistis'. Aduh, emangnya beneran ya? Nami jadi ngerasa tua, hiks TT_TT Tapi, ga ap2 deh, toh itu pujian. Ya 'kan? ^^ Untuk Ken; wahh, kau muncul lagi. Nami jadi penasaran Ken-san ini fujoshi ato fujodanshi? Kenapa ga bikin akun aja? Biar bisa diskusi ^^ satu lagi, terima kasih utk masukannya. Sangat membantu! Untuk J-B; terima kasi atas **_**warn**_** anda. Nami akan lebih berhati-hati dari sekarang.**

**Kitsune: Hello again, dear. You like this one too? No? I'm waiting. I'm sorry about my 'graduation' issue. At least you'll have my time again after that. So, don't forget to be my first reviewer. ^^**

**Tamu kali ini adalah… KYUUBI!**

**Yak, Kyuubi. Bagaimana kesan anda? Saya yakin banyak sekali pembaca yang penasaran tentang apa yang sudah anda lakukan kepada Naruto..**

**Kyuubi: Grr… Beraninya kau mengganggu tidurku!**

**O.o ups, salah **_**timing**_**… Gomenasai, Kyuubi-sama!**

**Kyuubi: CEPAT **_**REVIEW**_** JADI AKU BISA TIDUR **_**READERS**_**!**


	4. Life ia a duty, completes it

Hujan turun dengan deras. Air dari langit itu tumpah seraya langit malam semakin gelap daripada biasanya. Bulan pun seolah dilarang untuk menampakkan dirinya. Kediaman Besar Aozora juga sudah terlelap. Di sebuah lorong di rumah itu seseorang berhenti dan melihat melalui jendela. Tangannya meraih penutup mata yang biasa ia pakai dan melepaskannya. Mata kanannya berwarna putih. Nyaris sama seperti milik keluarga Hyuuga.

Wanita itu memijat keningnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu saat merasakan seseorang menarik pelan bajunya. Ia menoleh, "ada apa?"

Sosok berkulit pucat itu tersenyum lebar, "hehe, tidak ada. Ran sendiri? Ini sudah larut, kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Hmm, aku sedang berpikir."

Ageha mendekat ke arah Ran, "tentang?"

"Ini semua 'kan rencanamu. Bagaimana seandainya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraanmu? Naruto sudah bersiap ingin membunuhku tadi gara-gara aku beritahu, kitalah yang membawa orang 'itu' kemari," ujar Ran.

Ageha tertawa kecil, "ahh, tenang saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun si Sakura itu menjadi penghalang, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang dia. Ran 'kan selalu menjadi penyelamat'ku'?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya menghembuskan nafas, "ya ya, terserahlah. Melihat rambut pink itu saja sudah membuatku sakit mata. Lalu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Umm…" Ageha menggaruk pipinya.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

Anak perempuan berambut biru itu menggangguk.

Ran menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi dan tersenyum, "ya sudahlah. Sini aku temani."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, minna-san.**_**Sebelumnya, Nami mo minta maaf atas kterlambatan updetnya. Nami akan terima julukan apapun yg readers berikan, author yg keren ato bahkan plagiat. Jujur Nami ga terlalu peduli dgn itu. Klo pun cerita ini memang mirip dgn author tertentu ato fandom tertentu, Nami minta maaf. Nami ga suka plagiat dan Nami ga punya niatan utk mnjdi salah satunya. Cerita ini muncul murni karena Nami sudah nonton movie shippuuden 2 KIZUNA, kalo masi tetep keberatan dgn cerita ini bilang aja, Nami ga akan marah ato mengutuk. Dgn senang hati Nami akan berhenti. Nami hanya mengikuti kemauan pembaca****.**_**So, please enjoy this chapter**_**…**

Random Quote:

_Aku tidak terlalu peduli; jika kau mencintaiku, jika kau membenciku, kau tidak bisa menyelamatkanku, oh sayang. Hidupku sudah bahagia sebelumnya dan sekarang aku berpikir; oohh, WHAT THE HELL__!__?(What the Hell-Avril Lavigne)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter IV – Life is a duty, completes it<strong>

Burung-burung berkicau dan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Sungguh hari yang indah. Warga di desa tempat Klan Aozora tinggal juga sedang ramai pagi itu. Para lelaki sibuk memotong kayu dan mengecat. Para wanita sibuk memasak di dapur dan anak-anak bermain di luar. Hari itu adalah hari yang spesial bagi desa itu.

"Festival?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ran mengangguk. Sebenarnya hari ini dia sedang sibuk. Hal itu juga dikarenakan festival tahunan desa tempatnya tinggal.

"Begitulah. Karena itu kalian bertiga, Kakashi-san, Kiba-san, dan Sasuke-san harus ikut membantu. Tentunya kalian bisa ikut menikmati festival tahunan pada malam harinya."

Kiba yang memang suka dengan keramaian ikut angkat bicara, "festival tentang apa sebenarnya ini?"

Ran sudah membuka mulut tapi orang lain yang menjawab Kiba, "festival untuk berterima kasih kepada dewa penjaga."

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok mungil berambut hitam. Hikari melanjutkan, "desa ini di lindungi oleh seorang dewa. Katanya sih, konon ketua klan Aozora di janjikan seorang titisan dewa sebagai pelindung keluarga juga desa ini. Titisan dewa itu di lambangkan seekor _phoenix_ di sini. Makanya kebanyakan aksesorisnya berwarna merah dan berlambang api."

Sakura dan Kiba mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalian bisa membantu di mana saja yang kalian mau. Aku harus pergi ke dapur sekarang," ujar Ran dan berlalu pergi bersama dengan Hikari.

Sejak Ran mengatakan bahwa dia dan Ageha yang membawa ninja-ninja Konoha, pria berambut cerah itu selalu terlihat serius. Dan terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Ryuu dan Hikari juga sudah mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang di pikirkan Kaa-san mereka. Karena beberapa kali Naruto tidak mendengarkan panggilan keduanya atau orang lain yang sedang menyapanya. Karena hal itu juga dia menolak makan bersama di ruang makan. Hal itu jelas membuat si kembar khawatir.

Sebenarnya reaksi Naruto yang seperti itu sudah Ran perkirakan. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka menjadi _bad-guy_. Tapi, harus ada orang yang memainkan peran itu sekarang. Lagipula ini juga demi Naruto sendiri. Ageha mengatakan Naruto tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya. Cepat atau lambat keberadaan Ryuusuke dan Hikari harus diberitahukan kepada 'ayah' mereka. Tidak hanya itu, teman dan orang-orang terdekat Naruto juga pasti sudah amat sedih. Orang-orang yang memang menyayangi Naruto pasti masih berharap bahwa sang Uzumaki masih hidup entah di mana.

Karena itu, Ageha tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu tinggal di Kediaman Aozora. Naruto masih menyayangi seseorang yang berusaha ia lupakan. Orang 'itu' tetap membayangi hidupnya meskipun ia terlihat bahagia.

Ran melihat semua orang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di dapur. Ia segera mengambil celemek dan mengikatkannya di pinggang. Dan sekali lagi dia melihat Naruto memasang pandangan kosong.

Ran menghembuskan nafas sebelum mendekati pria itu, "Naruto, udang goreng-mu gosong."

Secepat kilat Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya, "hah? Apa?"

"…"

"Maaf, Ran. Sepertinya aku butuh udara segar," dengan segera Naruto melangkah pergi.

Ran memanggilnya, "ingat Naruto Uzumaki, kau tidak bisa selamanya lari dari kenyataan. Aku sudah berusaha mempertemukan kalian. Aku harap kau tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Ryuusuke dan Hikari perlu mengetahui bahwa 'ayah' mereka tidak meninggal."

Pemuda bermata biru cerah itu hanya menggigit bibirnya dan memandang ke arah samping. Ia tahu hal itu. Apalagi dengan keberadaan'nya' di sini. Kemiripan Ryuu dengan 'dia' sangat terlihat. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Ran bilang dia membawa pulang ninja Konoha, terutama Sasuke. Tidak peduli jika ia disebut penakut. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya menghadapi mantan sahabatnya itu. Apa mungkin dia bersama dengan Sakura dan Kakashi? Atau Sai?

Naruto terus berjalan dan berhenti saat melihat Ryuu dan Hikari bermain dengan teman mereka. Sasuke ada di sini, beberapa meter entah di sisi sebelah mana dari desa. Apakah dia sudah melihat kedua 'anak'nya? Senyum pahit berkembang di wajah Naruto.

**I am Cheshire cat line break. No one can smile as wide as me! HAHAHAHA**

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Bukannya dia tidak ingin membantu, Sasuke juga bukanlah orang yang sebegitu bencinya berbicara dengan orang lain. Hanya saja, Sasuke Uchiha bukanlah orang yang sosialis. Dia lebih nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Jika dia ingin seseorang di sampingnya, yang jelas orang itu harus tahu bagaimana menghadapi sifat es-nya itu.

Dia baru saja membantu memotong kayu untuk membuat gerbang. Dengan tebasan katana miliknya itu bukan hal yang sulit. Setelah mengambil minum Sasuke langsung berlalu pergi. Dia tidak butuh berlama-lama dengan orang-orang desa. Karenanya di sinilah dia, berjalan menyusuri hutan dekat desa. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kakashi memutuskan untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama di desa kecil ini. Desa kecil ini sungguh ramai dan 'ceria'. Semuanya tampak tersenyum dan tidak ada yang merasa kesusahan. Sasuke merasa desa itu terlalu 'berkilau' untuk seseorang sepertinya.

Dan seperti yang sudah ia duga. Sasuke bisa mendengar tawa anak kecil. Mungkin di balik pepohonan lebat itu banyak anak kecil yang bermain. 'Tch, anak kecil,' pikirnya. Sasuke makin tidak suka dengan anak kecil setelah bertemu dengan duo bocah itu. Meski mereka mempunyai mata yang berwarna biru, mereka tetap menyebalkan.

Kalau dia pintar, Sasuke pasti sudah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tapi, entah kenapa ia ingin melihat anak-anak itu bermain dari jauh. Toh tidak ada salahnya untuk melihat.

Sasuke menggunakan Chakra di kakinya dan memanjat pohon. Dia mencari batang pohon besar dan bersandar di sana. Dia melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian. Beberapa dari mereka bermain bola. Ia juga melihat si duo Ryuu dan Hikari. Wajah Sasuke menjadi masam saat melihat kedua anak itu. Ia tetap memperhatikan saat kedua bocah itu berdiri dan Hikari berteriak 'Kaa-san'. Oh, akhirnya Sasuke bisa menyalahkan perbuatan jahil anak-anak itu setelah dia melihat ibu mereka.

Entah kenapa, sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang menghembuskan angin segar padanya. Sasuke merasa nafasnya berhenti untuk sejenak di tenggorokan. Di sana berdiri seseorang dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah. Matahari membuat rambut orang itu bersinar dan terlihat lembut, membuatnya ingin menyisirkan jarinya di helaian rambut itu. Matanya yang biru terlihat semakin menyipit seraya senyumnya makin melebar. Tubuh ideal nan _slender_ itu berbalut pakaian putih. Tiga garis di masing-masing pipi berkulit tan itu membuktikan sesuatu. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Bayangan itu tidak berubah.

Tanpa banyak pikir lagi, ia turun dari tempatnya duduk. Sejenak sosok di hadapannya tertawa dan kemudian menoleh.

"S-Sasuke?"

Suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar. Pemuda berambut gelap itu meraih ingin meraih tangan orang di hadapannya sebelum—

PLAK

"Jangan sentuh Kaa-san kami!" ujar Ryuu dengan dingin.

"Aku dengar dari kakak, kau mengatai Kaa-san kami dengan kata-kata buruk," sambung Hikari.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, "…Kaa-san? Apa maksudnya itu? Naru—"

Naruto menunduk,"maaf. Saya bukanlah orang yang anda maksud—tuan."

Sang Uchiha mengerutkan dahinya, "Kaa-san? Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan 'tuan', Dobe?"

Ryuu semakin marah saat mendengar kata itu di tujukan pada Kaa-san-nya, "kau-!"

"Sudahlah Ryuu-kun, Hika-chan, kita pulang. Kalian ingin membantu Kaa-san 'kan?" ujar Naruto dengan senyuman sedih.

Hikari menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak suka melihat Kaa-san-nya seperti itu. Pokoknya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan ninja itu, sepertinya membuat Kaa-san-nya gelisah. Dari awal memang si pantat bebek itu sudah menyebalkan. Tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu memasang wajah batu. Hikari menarik lengan baju Naruto dan mengajaknya pergi, "ayo Ryuu, Kaa-san."

Sementara itu sang Uchiha hanya berdiri dalam diam. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bocah-bocah itu adalah anak Naruto. Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan Naruto menikah di desa ini dan memiliki anak dengan istrinya? Tapi, anak itu jelas-jelas memanggil Naruto dengan 'Kaa-san'? Kalau diperhatikan, Ryuu dengan rambut panjangnya itu mirip dengan seseorang…

Itachi?

Apa mungkin?

Sasuke yang masih sibuk berpikir tidak merasakan seseorang juga sedang melihat peristiwa itu. Sosok itu menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah teriakan atau suara macam apa pun muncul. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus memberitakan hal itu. Sosok itu bergegas pergi.

**I am black line break. I am the only color that everybody loves. I always found everywhere.**

Sementara itu di sisi lain desa, Kiba dan Kakashi sedang beristirahat setelah membantu warga desa. Kedua ninja itu melihat semuanya teroganisasi dengan baik. Warga di desa itu bekerja tanpa di suruh, tetapi sangat cepat tanggap. Mendengar cerita dari warga sekitar, desa itu percaya bahwa dewa yang melindungi mereka akan melihat apapun yang mereka kerjakan. Desa itu juga jarang terkena musibah karena sang dewa. Mereka selalu melakukan festival itu untuk memberkati sang dewa dan kekuatannya. Supaya mereka bisa terus hidup dengan damai.

Dan ternyata, kepala klan bukanlah Ran atau Ageha. Seseorang yang di temui Kiba berkata kepala Klan Aozora adalah paman Ageha yang kebetulan sedang bepergian dengan anak lelakinya. Klan itu bukanlah klan yang hebat, tapi setiap generasinya memiliki kepandaian dalam hal pedang.

Kiba meneguk air dan duduk di bawah pohon. Ia melihat penduduk sudah semakin mendekati tujuan mereka. Stan makanan, permainan, dan yang lain-lain. Alat music di letakkan di tengah untuk memulai festival nanti malam. Kiba berpikir cukup mirip dengan festival musim panas.

Sejenak ia memandang, Kakashi berjalan dan bersandar di pohon yang sama, "jadi, bagaimana Kiba?"

Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya, "positif."

"Mmm, ternyata memang tidak salah ya."

Kiba meneguk perlahan airnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kakashi-san menurutmu berapa umur mereka?"

Kakashi melipat tangannya, "dilihat dari fisik, mungkin sekitar tujuh hingga sembilan. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Aku masih mengingat sesuatu tentang Naruto sebelum ia pergi. Kau mau tahu?"

Kiba mengangguk.

Kakashi menoleh dan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar dan ikut duduk dengan Kiba, "masi ingat dengan misi yang melibatkan Negara Langit?" *****

"Hmm. Misi Negara Langit? Sepertinya itu sudah lama sekali," ujar Kiba sambil berpikir dan mengelus dagunya.

"Kira-kira tujuh atau delapan tahun yang lalu."

Kiba mengangguk, "lanjutkan."

"Kau tahu 'kan, Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Negara Langit itu juga beserta pemimpinnya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Hinata selalu menceritakan itu padaku dan Shino," kata Kiba sambil menangis a la anime.

"Tapi, Naruto tidak mengalahkan Rei-bi sendiri."

Kiba mengedipkan matanya, "benarkah? Hinata tidak pernah bilang padaku tentang itu. Tapi, dia pernah bilang—"

"Dia melihat Sasuke. Dan itu memang benar. Yang tahu hal itu hanyalah Hinata dan gadis berambut merah itu. Aku sedang di tepi pantai melihat istana itu di ambang kehancuran bersama Shino, Sai, dan Shikamaru. Tapi, tidak ada yang melihat saat Sasuke terbang menjauh dari istana melayang. Aku pikir itu hanya burung atau apa."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu Sasuke? Bahkan Hinata hanya memberitahukan itu padaku dan Shino saja."

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Naruto sudah memintanya untuk tidak memberitahu yang lain. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang lainnya, aku tahu karena aku sempat berbicara dengan Sasuke."

"Haa? Mana mungkin?" Kiba menaikkan alisnya.

"Kami tidak langsung pulang begitu saja setelah misi itu. Sakura memaksa untuk menginap sehari di sebuah penginapan. Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu, jadi aku putuskan untuk berjalan mengecek kamar masing-masing dari tim. Aku berhenti di depan kamar Naruto karena aku mendengar sesuatu.

"Aku membuka pintu itu dan melihat Naruto tidur dan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap melompat dari jendela. Saat itu aku bertanya padanya, hanya saja Sasuke tidak menjawab dan pergi. Di pagi hari, Sakura yang membangunkan Naruto mempermasalahkan sesuatu. Saat kami pulang Naruto sedikit… aneh."

"Aneh? Maksudnya?" Kiba menaikkan alisnya lagi.

Kakashi menggaruk pipinya, "yah, dia berjalan dengan agak—"

"Whooa! Aku tahu maksudmu, Kakashi-san! Tidak usah dilanjutkan. Teruskan ceritamu," Kiba menyilangkan tangannya membentuk huruf X.

"Singkatnya, aku mengerti ada sesuatu yang terjadi malam itu. Jadi, aku memaksa Naruto untuk ku gendong. Lagipula aku mengerti muridku yang satu itu paling tidak suka membuat orang khawatir."

Kiba mengangguk mengerti, "ohh. Dan kemudian dia menghilang. Dan anak-anak itu memang memiliki bau Naruto sebagai orang tuanya."

"Jadi, kemungkinannya dia menikah dengan seseorang di sini?"

Kiba merasa dia berada di suatu tempat di mana dia tidak bisa bergerak maju maupun mundur. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa menyimpan informasi yang mungkin sangat penting. Hanya saja, jika memang benar itu seperti yang ia perkirakan, mana mungkin dua orang lelaki melakukannya? Kiba merasa kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Tapi, jika ia beritahukan itu pada Kakashi-san mungkin dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Ano, Kakashi-san."

"Ada apa?"

Kiba sedikit tidak enak mengatakannya, "sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa?"

"Ehem, begini. Memang benar aku mencium bau Naruto dari kedua anak itu. Dan aku juga mencium bau lainnya yang nyaris hilang. Mungkin karena tidak berdekatan dengan 'orang tua' yang satunya. Dan bau itu—"

"Siapa? Sasuke?"

Kiba mengangguk pelan, "apa hal itu bisa? Maksudku—"

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Kita harus menemukan Naruto segera. Dia tidak akan jauh dari Ryuusuke atau Hikari. Meyakinkannya dan membawanya pulang. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi. Mungkin Hokage-sama punya suatu informasi tentang ini. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir bisa sampai serumit ini."

"Tapi, apa mungkin bisa? Dengan situasi Konoha yang sekarang. Para Dewan tua itu tidak suka dengan Naruto, bagaimana dengan anaknya?"

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar itu. Senyum itu berubah licik sesaat, "jika anak itu adalah seorang Uchiha? Mereka tak akan punya kata-kata untuk menolak. Semua orang tahu, orang-orang tua itu sangat menyukai Uchiha."

"Tapi, Kakashi-san. Jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu, Naruto seolah dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Dia hanya akan dilihat sebagai 'penghasil keturunan'. Aku sebagai temannya, tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

"Aku tahu. Itu akan berubah jika Sasuke sendiri yang membela Naruto di hadapan para dewan. Dan lebih bagus seandainya dia bisa mengerti perasaan Naruto."

Kiba mengangguk. Kedua ninja itu terus berbicara. Tak ada yang sadar ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Sosok itu mengepalkan tangannya yang bersematkan cincin. Ia menggigit bibirnya hingga nyaris mengeluarkan darah. Kedua mata hijaunya menyipit. Dalam hati, ia tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya berakhir buruk. Ia benar-benar harus melaporkan hal ini. Sudah cukup buruk baginya menemukan Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertemu.

Dan sekarang, kenyataan bahwa bocah-bocah itu memiliki hubungan dengan keduanya? Tidak. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa dan tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus memiliki akhir bahagia bersama orang yang sudah ia idamkan. Sosok itu mengusap kedua matanya dan bergegas pergi.

**I am cake line break. Oh, my, don't I taste really sweet? Melt in your mouth.**

Hikari meringkuk di bawah sebuah pohon sekarang. Sebenarnya ia baru saja keluar dari rumah besar. Ia ingin memberikan kue itu untuk si paman bajak laut dan temannya. Tapi berakhir dengan tidak bagus. Meski ia pintar, Hikari dan Ryuu selalu memiliki musuh karena keunikan mereka. Hari ini adalah salah satunya. Keranjang kue miliknya sudah hilang entah kemana. Hikari tahu dan sudah berjanji tak akan menggunakan Chakra untuk melawan anak-anak desa. Karena Kaa-san bilang mereka bisa terluka dan itu tidak baik.

Hikari hanya bisa menghindar. Ia tetap marah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Padahal ia hanya ingin membantu Kaa-san. Terkadang emosinya membuat Chakra keluar dengan sendirinya. Hikari tidak sepandai Ryuu dalam hal mengendalikan Chakra. Setiap ia marah, Chakra akan keluar. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan membukanya kembali. Ia yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan matanya.

Anak perempuan itu tidak tahu sejak kapan itu terjadi. Tapi, setiap ia menjadi seperti itu matanya akan berubah. Ia tidak suka melihat matanya yang merah dan terlihat menakutkan. Hal itu juga yang membuat anak desa yang memusuhinya pergi menjauh. Hikari mendekap kedua lututnya dan menutup matanya. Berharap matanya segera kembali seperti semula. Ia ingin tahu apakah Ryuu juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

Anak berkepang dua itu membeku sesaat. Ia menengadah dan melihat manusia pantat bebek berdiri di hadapannya. Dan lelaki tinggi itu terdiam menatap ke bawah, ke arah sepasang mata merah milik Hikari.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar anak Naruto. Tidak melawan meski kau tahu bisa menang."

Sasuke membungkuk dan melanjutkan berbicara, "aku sempat bingung kenap anak-anak itu lari darimu. Ternyata ini penyebabnya. Kenapa kau memiliki mata itu?"

Hikari menggigit bibirnya, "aku tidak tahu! Kaa-san tidak punya mata seperti ini! Kenapa aku? Aku tidak tahu! Pergi kau pantat bebek!"

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas, "apa kau tahu siapa 'ayah'mu?"

Hikari mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata, "tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku akan genap berumur delapan tahun akhir Desember," ujar Hikari tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Tujuh atau delapan tahun lalu ia masih berada dalam genggaman Orochimaru. Dan dia— apa jangan-jangan. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Terakhir kali dia membaca, tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa melahirkan. Meski begitu, jika memang benar, Sasuke sudah bertekad akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya miliknya. Naruto akan menjadi miliknya. Dan mengubah persepsi bocah-bocah ini memang tak akan mudah. Apalagi mengingat keduanya sangat protektif.

Apapun yang terjadi ia akan membawa Naruto kembali. Dan membatalkan pertunangan gila itu. Jika para tua bangka itu menolak, Sasuke tak akan peduli. Lebih baik ia pergi dari Konoha. Semoga saja semuanya bisa berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Hey, kau."

"Aku punya nama, pantat bebek!"

"Aku Sasuke dan jangan panggil aku pantat bebek," ujar sang Uchiha.

"Aku Hikari. Mau apa kau di sini? Kau membuat Kaa-san-ku sedih. Aku tidak suka denganmu! Ryuu-chan juga tidak suka denganmu!"

Pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi, "aku tahu itu. Aku harus memperbaiki sesuatu agar Naruto mau melihat ke arahku."

Hikari tidak mengerti apa yang orang itu bicarakan. Apa pantat bebek bersalah hingga Kaa-san-nya seperti itu?

"Kau berbuat sesuatu yang buruk di masa lalu?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

"Begitulah."

Hikari hanya mengangguk pelan, "ohh."

Sasuke memperhatikan Hikari perlahan tenang tapi Sharingan miliknya belum hilang.

"Hey, kau mau aku menghilangkan mata merah itu?"

Hikari mengedipkan matanya, "kau bisa?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "karena aku juga memiliki mata itu."

Hikari melihat si pantat bebek menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali. Mata pria dewasa di hadapannya berubah menjadi merah. Hikari merasa orang itu memiliki hubungan dengannya. Ia yakin, tak mungkin orang asing yang baru ia temui memiliki kesamaan yang sudah membuatnya ketakutan. Dan orang itu bersedia membantunya untuk membuat mata merahnya kembali biru.

Sepanjang sore itu, Hikari tidak segera kembali. Ia sudah melupakan kejadian dengan anak-anak desa. Dan Sasuke mengajarinya bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan matanya menjadi normal. Ia tidak terkejut Hikari bisa mengerti dengan cepat. Toh keturunan Uchiha memang seperti itu. Pria itu mendapati dirinya tersenyum. Ia harus membuat Naruto kembali percaya padanya. Ia akan bertanya apakah kedua anak ini memang bagian dari darah dagingnya. Dia juga berhak tahu tentang hal itu. Karena dialah yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab dengan semua masalah yang sudah terjadi. Termasuk membuat Naruto pergi dari Konoha.

Sasuke melihat Hikari meloncat dengan girang saat melihat matanya kembali menjadi biru di sungai. Hari mulai gelap dan keduanya berjalan pulang. Mereka menyadari bahwa musik festival begitu ramai terdengar. Hikari segera menarik tangan Sasuke. Dan sang Uchiha hanya mengikuti saat dituntun Hikari.

**I am Rin Kagamine line break. I love orange. I sing Meltdown that everyone loves. So, love me!**

Festival tahun itu sangat meriah. Naruto sudah pasti akan menikmati kegembiraan itu jika saja Hikari tidak menghilang. Ryuu juga sudah ikut mencari. Saat Hikari dijahili Ryuu melihatnya. Anak laki-laki itu juga melihat adiknya berlari ke hutan. Malam juga sudah menaungi langit. Suara tabuhan musik terdengar jelas. Naruto hanya berharap Hikari pergi ke festival itu. Jadi ia bisa menemukannya.

Pria itu kemudian mendengar sesuatu di tengah keramaian…

"KAA-SAN!"

Dan Naruto sudah bersiap untuk di terjang tubuh mungil Hikari.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "kau gadis muda, benar-benar dalam masalah besar!"

Hikari hanya tersenyum lebar saat Kaa-san-nya mencubit kedua pipinya, "hehehe."

"Ya sudahlah, ayo pulang," ujarnya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Hikari menyahut.

"Kaa-san! Aku ingin lihat-lihat festivalnya," rengek Hikari.

"Ah, ah, ah. Tidak bisa. Kau sudah membuatku dan Ryuu-chan khawatir. Pulang sekarang."

Hikari sudah bersiap untuk menjawab tapi, "Lepaskan saja dia. Dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

Naruto membeku di tempat dan menoleh, "itu bukan urusanmu."

Pria berambut hitam itu melipat tangannya dan berjalan mendekat. Ia hanya mendekat beberapa meter untuk mencegah Naruto kabur.

"Dia bersamaku sepanjang sore," kata Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hikari dengan tatapan tajam seolah bertanya 'benarkah, Hika-chan?'

"Aku ingin kita bicara. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan, Naruto."

Mata birunya menyipit, "tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. Ia sudah memprediksi ini bukanlah hal mudah untuk di tangani. Memang salahnya ia meninggalkan Konoha lebih dulu. Tapi, hati manusia selalu membuat masalah yang rumit semakin rumit. Satu hal yang saat ini harus ia lakukan adalah segera meyakinkan Naruto untuk pulang. Setelah itu memenangkan hatinya kembali dan membuang cincin terkutuk itu dari jarinya. Malam festival ini jelas akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi sang Uchiha. Karena tugasnya untuk mengkonfrontasi manusia paling keras kepala yang ia sayangi.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa ayah Hikari," ujar Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts:<strong>

***) di dalam movie KIZUNA, Kiba emang ga ikut dalam misi nyari istana melayang. Yang ada dalam misi itu pertama Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, plus Shino. Kemudian Yamato-sensei dateng ama Neji dan Chouji. Yang lainnya ada Jiraiya, Sakura, dan Hinata. Makanya Kiba ga tahu tentang 'keanehan cara berjalan' Naruto pas setelah di penginapan itu. Yang tahu adl Kakashi ma Shikamaru.**

**Review answer:**

**Gimana? Nami udah penuhi keinginan terbesar readers. Naru-chan ma Sasu-teme udah ketemu. Tapi, emang rada ga enak juga suasananya. Maaf klo kadar SasuNaru-nya kurang. Karena untuk chapter-chapter depan sudah pasti bakal berjibaku dgn usaha Sasu-teme buat ngedapetin Naru-chan. Jadi, Nami harap readers bisa sabar.**

**Q: kapan ada lemon lagi?**

**A: maaf ya, Nami udah perkirakan ga akan ada lemon dalam waktu dekat. Cuz, klo tiba2 ada lemon bkal ngancurin ceritanya. Tapi, tetep bakal ada lemon dalam waktu yg masih lama.**

**Q: kenapa Sasu-teme ga langsung mengira Ryuu n Hikari adl anaknya?**

**A: klo utk yg ini, coba kalian pikirkan, seandainya kalian berada di posisi Sasu-teme. Kalian menyukai seseorang yg ternyata sahabat kalian sendiri, stlh sekian lama akhirnya bertemu dan mendapati orang itu punya ank yg manggil sahabat kalian 'ibu'? Dan jangan lupa, kejadian 'lemon' itu di sini udah bertahun-tahun lalu. Ada orang yg pernah bilang ke Nami; orang yg kelewat jenius biasanya paling lemot utk masalah perasaan, apalagi cinta. Singkatnya, Sasu-teme itu emang rada lemot dlam hal menyadari sesuatu.**

**Q: Ryuu manggil Sasu-teme 'pantat bebek'?**

**A: Ryuu ma Hikari itu meskipun punya muka mirip ma si Teme, sifatnya hampir sama kaya Naruto. Jadi, masalah manggil orang-orang dengan julukan2 kaya gitu, itu juga karena sifat bawaan dari si 'ibu'. =_= ngerti 'kan?**

**Okeh, itu semua adl pertanyaan yg mendominasi review. Before I forgot. To my princess out there, I thank you for your review. As you wish, I put 'that' scene in this chapter. Sorry, I didn't put it at chapter 3, I have my plan. And, I hope you'll like it. Don't forget to be my first reviewer, ne? ^^**

**Dan, terima kasih untuk semua alert, fav, dan review dari para readers. Kalian semua selalu membuat Nami tersenyum dengan review2 kalian. Meski terkadang ada beberapa yg menganggap review kalian bodoh ato tdk berguna tapi, itu bkin Nami senang. Untuk tamu kali ini adalah… Gaara!**

**Gaara: …**

**Ah, gaara-kun selamat datang!**

**Gaara: Apakah aku akan muncul juga di sini?**

_**Well**_**, klo itu si… *scratch cheek* Nami belum nemu tempat cocok untuk Gaara-kun muncul… Kecuali tiba2 ada readers yg mengajukan ide dan bisa dipertimbangkan.**

**Gaara: Oh…**** T_T**

**Maaf Gaara-kun!**

**Gaara: Kalau kalian pintar jangan beri review yg bermutu kepada satu orang ini *look at readers***

***froze* *hide at the corner of the room***

**Gaara: Tch, oke **_**fine**_**! Satu kata untuk kalian, R.E.V.I.E.W**


	5. Life is a struggle, accept it

Sosok berambut kuning pucat itu berdiri dan menggenggam kertas di tangannya dengan erat. Mata amber miliknya seolah memancarkan api yang siap meludeskan apa pun di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir orang yang sudah menjadi temannya itu menyembunyikan keberadaan Naruto darinya selama ini.

Ia melihat kembali pesan yang baru saja dilaporkan padanya. Dari tulisan tangannya sepertinya itu Sakura. *

_Bunga bermekaran, burung berkicau_

_Berjalan tiga hari, sang Ibu rubah emas_

_Di lantai hutan dua jejak kaki kecil mengikuti yang lebih besar_

_Suara mungil dari si kecil bermata biru_

_Rubah emas menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur_

Tsunade merasakan kepalanya berdengung keras. Ia mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pesan itu. Bunga bermekaran dan burung berkicau hanya ada jika hari cerah dan musim semi. Meski sekarang musim gugur tapi hal itu bisa terjadi. Berjalan tiga hari adalah waktu tempuh mereka berjalan dan Ibu rubah emas jelas menunjukkan Naruto. Tapi ada hal yang ganjil dalam laporan Sakura.

Seharusnya jika Naruto memiliki keturunan kata yang ditulis adalah 'ayah'. Tapi kenapa 'ibu'? Dan dua jejak kaki kecil itu pasti anaknya. Si kecil bermata biru berarti kedua anak itu memiliki mata biru Naruto. Dan baris terakhir itu—, anak akan tidur setelah lagu dinyanyikan. Mungkin, tidur dengan lelap. Anak akan tertidur lelap jika mereka merasa aman. Berarti tempat itu terlindungi. Dan satu-satunya orang yang melindungi desa itu hanya satu.

"Shizune!" teriak Tsunade.

Wanita berambut hitam itu segera muncul, "H-hai, Hokage-sama."

"Aku tahu di mana Naruto."

Shizune bahagia mendengarnya. Akhirnya…

"Dan aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya kembali. Tapi, itu butuh pengorbanan."

"Apa itu?"

Tsunade tersenyum licik dan melihat ke arah tumpukan kertas di mejanya.

Shizune melebarkan matanya, "Tidak, tidak bisa. Anda tidak bisa menyerahkan tugas itu dan keluar dari Konoha begitu saja."

Tsunade mendengus, "Aku akan tinggalkan kopian diriku di sini. Aku akan segera pulang setelah berbicara dengan seseorang tentang Naruto."

Shizune menghembuskan nafas, "Ya sudah. Tapi, anda harus cepat pulang."

Tsunade mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: bukan mksud Nami jadi kaya gini. Utk para readers, itu bukan ****FLAME**** kok jadi tenang aja. Berhubung Nami orangnya pesimis jadi rada angst gtu kmaren. Lagian masalahnya juga udah kelar. **_**Enjoy!**_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, bukankah kita selalu bersama? Seraya salju semakin tebal, kau perlahan menghilang. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain memelukmu. Aku mohon, untuk sekali saja. Satu kali saja, hanya kali ini saja… Ucapkan namaku… Dengarkan suaraku, tersenyumlah untukku sekali lagi(Soundless Voice-Kagamine Len)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter V – Life is a struggle, accept it.<strong>

Sejujurnya pria itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat dia melihatnya berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu mengingatkannya pada semua masa lalu yang ia lalui. Dari ciuman bodoh di kelas. Ujian dengan Iruka. Kegagalan dan menjadi pion Mizuki. Ujian Chunnin hingga perginya Sasuke.

Sendiri dan merasa lemah. Ia selalu bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Ia selalu mengingatkan dirinya seorang Hokage tidak akan menjadi Hokage jika satu orang saja tak bisa ia selamatkan. Tapi, seseorang berkata padanya, 'menjadi Hokage sangatlah sulit. Kau harus memutuskan mana yang lebih penting. Jika kau lebih mementingkan satu orang yang sangat kau sayangi, itu artinya kau belum bisa menjadi Hokage. Karena terkadang kau harus di hadapkan pada pilihan satu orang atau seluruh warga desa. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?'

Seperti saat ini, musik begitu keras terdengar. Orang-orang tertawa dan berbahagia. Sepasang mata birunya melihat lekat pada tanah tempatnya berpijak. Ia membiarkan rambut cerahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hikari menggenggam tangannya dan melihat dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Hikari di sini saat ia berbicara dengan si Uchiha.

"Hikari!"

Teriakan itu membuat Naruto menoleh dan melihat Ryuu berlari ke arah mereka. Anak laki-laki itu terengah dan berhenti, "Hikari kemana saja kau?"

"Maaf," ujar Hikari dan tertunduk.

Ryuu melipat tangannya saat melihat 'pantat bebek'. Jangan-jangan orang itu di sini hanya untuk mengatainya 'bocah' lagi. Atau mengatai Kaa-san lagi.

"Hikari, Ryuusuke, kalian pulang lebih dulu."

Keduanya mengedipkan mata dan melihat ke arah Naruto. Perintah Kaa-san adalah mutlak jika dia menggunakan nama mereka tanpa nama panggilan atau _suffix*_. Keduanya hanya mendengar itu jika Naruto sudah benar-benar kesal. Seolah mengerti Ryuu dan Hikari berjalan pulang meninggalkan kedua teman lama itu sendiri.

Naruto masih bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Orang di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang membuatnya mengorbankan segalanya. Hanya untuk membawanya kembali ke Konoha, Naruto harus berjuang dan berlatih. Berkeliling bersama Jiraiya dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Melalui pertarungan demi pertarungan, terluka secara fisik dan mental. Tapi, tak satupun dari kata-katanya yang didengarkan.

Setelah semuanya berlalu dan hadirnya Hikari dan Ryuu, Naruto sudah berjanji tidak akan mengejarnya lagi. Sudah terlalu lama ia 'percaya'. Dan ketika semua itu terasa lebih baik, Sasuke datang untuk menghantuinya lagi. Bahkan dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hikari. Hikari terlihat tidak marah atau kesal sama sekali.

"Dia memilikinya, Dobe," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya dengan tajam, "Apa? Memiliki apa?"

"Mata seorang Uchiha."

Naruto serasa dunianya membeku dan hancur. Kenapa bisa? Seharusnya, seharusnya Hikari tidak memilikinya.

"Dia berkata bahwa mata itu seringkali muncul saat dia marah. Kau mengerti apa artinya itu?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku? Apa kau mau membawa mereka pergi?"

Sasuke melihat ke arah sepasang mata biru, "Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sebelum menjawab itu jawab pertanyaanku, Dobe."

Naruto hanya diam saat Sasuke melanjutkan, "Siapa 'ayah' kedua anak itu."

Naruto tertawa, "Lucu sekali Uchiha. Tentu saja akulah ayah mereka."

"Dobe. Mereka memanggilmu 'Kaa-san'. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Naruto bergerak cepat dan meraih kerah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Tentu saja ada. Mereka membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengajari bagaimana mengendalikan mata itu. Meskipun Kakashi bisa mengajarinya, ia bukan seorang Uchiha. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena mungkin kau tidak akan keluar dari tempat ini."

"Ya itu benar. Di sini kami bahagia. Aku tidak memerlukan kau atau Konoha," ujarnya tegas.

Sasuke memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan,"Oh ya?"

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat wajah sang Uchiha mendekat. Keramaian di festival itu tidak bisa didengarkan oleh keduanya. Pikiran pria berambut cerah itu terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi saat sepasang bibir mendarat di bibirnya sendiri. Ia merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya bergolak. Perasaan aneh yang ia kubur kini muncul kembali. Ingatannya kembali pada suatu malam. Sentuhan di lengannya, perut, pipi…

Hembusan angin dan bunyi serangga. Begitu indah dan menyakitkan. Pria itu nyaris menutup matanya dan menyerah kepada kenikmatan sebelum tersadar dan segera mendorong mantan sahabatnya itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melayangkan kepalan tangan yang ia aliri Chakra tepat ke wajah sang Uchiha. Terlalu kaget, Sasuke tidak melihat datangnya serangan. Ia terpental ke belakang dan menabrak orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. Warga desa di sekitar keduanya berhenti dan mulai berbisik.

Wajah tan Naruto terlihat merona. Entah karena malu atau marah. Atau keduanya?

"Jauhi anakku atau kau mati!" teriak Naruto sebelum ia pergi.

Sasuke hanya melihat punggung itu pergi. Ia tidak akan mengejarnya. Setidaknya tidak untuk hari ini. Orang terkasihnya itu sedang dalam kondisi terkejut. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan orang-orang desa di sekelilingnya yang bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja atau apa yang terjadi. Sasuke berdiri dan menyentuh pipinya. Setelah sekian lama dan memiliki dua anak yang menyebalkan, ternyata Naruto tidak berubah. Sasuke yakin pipinya akan membiru beberapa saat lagi. Yah, sesuai dengan yang biasa Shikamaru katakan, "Merepotkan…"

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku dan kembali ke rumah besar. Ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hikari. Setidaknya anak itu tidak menunjukkan 'bahaya' padanya.

Sementara itu Naruto sedang berpikir keras. Mereka memang memiliki darah Uchiha dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Mirdori-san mengatakan kemungkinan itu hanya empat puluh persen karena mata keduanya tidak berwarna gelap seperti ayahnya. Meski begitu kenapa mata terkutuk itu bisa muncul? Dan lagi, kenapa Hikari tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu padanya?

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan berbisik pada keheningan, "Apa Ryuu juga?"

Hal yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah menginterogasi kedua anaknya. Ia menggunakan Chakra dan melompat ke pohon. Berusaha untuk mencapai rumah besar secepat mungkin.

**I am Notebook line break. Everyone have me. Except the author of course… khu khu khu**

Sementara itu, Hikari sedang cemberut di kamarnya. Kakak kembarnya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Yang termuda dari keduanya melipat tangannya dan tetap tidak mau melihat yang lain selain tembok. Anak perempuan itu merasa tembok lebih bagus dari wajah Ryuu-chan sekarang. Dalam hati dia sama kesalnya. Memang si pantat bebek itu menyebalkan, tapi orang itu sudah membantunya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini dia bisa menghilangkan mata merahnya tanpa harus menunggu berjam-jam.

Manusia berambut hitam itu juga sepertinya baik. Mungkin, jika ia bisa lebih lama bersama si pantat bebek dia bisa belajar bagaimana menghentikan kemunculan mata merah. Hikari mengedipkan matanya. 'Ya! itu dia! Mungkin dia bisa membantuku!'

"Kenapa kau sama orang itu? Aku pikir kau tidak suka," ujar Ryuusuke.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ryuu merasa urat nadinya putus, "Aku tahu kau! Anak-anak itu mengejekmu lagi 'kan?"

Hikari menggigit bibirnya, "…"

Ryuu juga melipat tangannya kali ini, "Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'."

Hikari melihat ke arah Ryuu, "Aku ingin tanya padamu, Ryuu-chan. Apa kau, uhh, matamu pernah berubah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hikari menunduk dan bercerita. Meski memang keduanya membuat iri anak-anak lain tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat anak-anak itu lebih tidak suka pada Hikari. Jika Hikari sedang bersama dengan Ryuu atau orang lain mereka tak berani membuatnya marah. Karena mereka takut akan dikejar. Tentunya Ryuu atau siapapun tak mau Hikari dijahati. Mereka melakukan itu untuk menunjukkan pada temannya bahwa ada orang yang bisa merubah 'matanya'. Dan mereka anggap itu menyeramkan.

Ryuu hanya terdiam dan terpaku melihat adik kembarnya. Seandainya dia melihat lebih dekat, "Hika-chan…"

Ryuu mengelus kepalanya, "Lalu, si pantat bebek itu mengajarimu mengembalikan mata birumu?"

Hikari mengangguk, "Awalnya aku tidak percaya dia bisa melakukannya. Tapi Ryuu-chan, orang itu juga punya—"

BRAK!

Keduanya terkejut dan melihat siapa yang baru saja membanting pintu. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega dan perlahan terduduk. Dia mengembangkan senyumannya. Keduanya ada di sini, bersamanya. Hikari dan Ryuu beranjak mendekati orang tua mereka.

"Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan kenapa?" tanya Hikari.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu memeluk Hikari. Dia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Dia yang tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-katanya satu kalipun. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya seorang pangeran dari keluarga yang paling terhormat di Konoha. Mana mungkin dia tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Yatim piatu sejak lahir. Dibenci dan selalu sendiri. Arti Hikari dan Ryuu sangat besar baginya sekarang. Sasuke tak mungkin mengerti itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu malam itu akan berakibat seperti ini. Meski begitu, Naruto tidak menyesal untuk tetap mempertahankan keduanya. Lahir dan tumbuh besar. Naruto lah yang melihat mereka tumbuh. Melihat langkah pertama dan mendengar kata-kata pertama keduanya. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai hari ini. Kenapa dia harus kemari? Kenapa Ran harus meminta bantuan dari Konoha untuk pulang? Bukankah biasanya juga tidak perlu pengawal?

"Hika-chan, Ryuu-kun, aku ingin kalian menjauhi orang itu."

"Aku memang tidak suka orang itu kok, " ujar Ryuu.

Hikari menggigit bibirnya lagi, "Tapi, Kaa-san…"

Naruto melihat ke arah anak perempuannya, "Dan itu berlaku khusus untukmu juga, Hikari. Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku tentang mata itu?"

"Karena aku tahu Kaa-san akan marah!" Hikari mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Hika-chan…"

"Anak-anak itu tidak suka padaku gara-gara itu. Mereka terlihat marah dan ketakutan. Kaa-san pasti juga begitu…" kata Hikari disela-sela menghapus air mata.

Kaa-san-nya memeluknya lebih erat dan mengelus kepalanya, "Kaa-chan tidak akan marah padamu. Kaa-chan mengerti."

Hikari melanjutkan, "Orang itu membuat mataku kembali seperti semula, Kaa-chan. Tidak bisakah aku belajar darinya? Mungkin mata itu bisa kuhilangkan."

'Tapi, Sharingan tidak akan bisa dihilangkan, Hika-chan,' pikirnya.

**I am Ugly duck line break. Everyone doesn't like me. But one day I will change in to ****a ****Swan.**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, persis seperti yang ada dalam cerita dongeng, seorang Uchiha terbangun dari malam yang tidak menyenangkan. Pagi yang menyebalkan. Suara-suara yang mengganggu. Dan masalah yang menumpuk. Hidup selalu tidak mudah untuknya, paling tidak itu lah yang ia pikirkan.

Kehidupan memang seperti roda. Terkadang di atas dan di bawah. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasa dia sedang berada di bagian bawah roda kehidupan. Dia akan berada di atas jika bisa terlepas dari seseorang berambut pink dan memiliki seorang—err seekor (?) rubah dalam pelukannya.

Entah sudah berapa hari dia di tempat ini. Suasana tenang dan dekat dengan hutan bisa membuatnya menjauh dari 'cengkraman' seseorang. Yah, cengkraman. Lagipula, dari dulu dia peduli pada Sakura karena Naruto menyebutnya 'teman'. Ya, teman yang menyusahkan. Jika diingat, berapa kali Sakura dijadikan sandera dan menyebabkan dirinya dan Naruto harus bertarung melawan musuh?

Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Begitu kata orang. Masalah yang harus dia hadapi sekarng lebih penting. Dan waktu adalah segalanya. 'Ayo Uchiha, kau harus mengejar si Dobe itu!' pikirnya dalam hati. Beranjak bangkit dan bergegas pergi menyusuri koridor. Sayangnya dia tidak tahu di mana kamar Naruto. Tch, harusnya dia mengejarnya tadi malam.

Sasuke ingat salah satu dari si kembar bilang Kaa-san mereka bekerja di dapur. Hari masih pagi, mungkin Naruto ada di sana? Tunggu dulu, dia bisa melacak Chakra Naruto 'kan? Kenapa tidak dilakukan sejak awal?

Sasuke menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi. Dia berjalan setelah membuka mata. Matahari bersinar cerah seperti biasa. Tapi masih belum banyak anak-anak di luar. Dia menoleh saat koridor itu berbelok. Ia berjalan santai dan tercium bau harum kari. Masuk ke ruangan itu perlahan dan mencari targetnya. Mata gelapnya menangkap bayangan rambut berwarna kuning.

Seperti seorang pemangsa, ia mengendap perlahan. Dia tahu, jika dia langsung memeluk orang di hadapannya ini pasti akan diberi 'hadiah' seperti kemarin. Jadi, Sasuke diam mengamati kegiatan Naruto. Dia berpindah sedikit untuk melihat apa yang dibuat oleh pria itu. 'Sushi?'

"Mau sampai kapan kau di situ?"

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, "Tidak boleh? Kau hanya bilang jauhi anakmu bukan kau."

Naruto mendesis, "Dasar brengsek kau Uchiha."

"Hn, Dobe."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan sushi di hadapannya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan sosok di belakangnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin merasa terganggu dan mengusirnya. Kenyataanya dia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dan meletakkan sushi-sushi itu di piring. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak suka tidak mendapatkan respon sama sekali. Dia terus mencoba untuk mengganggu Naruto. Alhasil…

"TEME KUSO!"

Seorang pembantu rumah besar terkejut dan ikut terhentak saat melihat sesosok manusia terpental dari dapur beberapa meter keluar.

**I am Hand phone line break. Even an elementary student has me. I shall rule the world!**

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia baru saja berhasil kabur dari seorang 'Teme'. Masih sedikit terengah, dia duduk di sebuah pohon besar. Apa yang dilakukan sang Uchiha selalu membuatnya keluar kendali. Seharusnya dia tetap bersikap dingin. Kenapa tidak bisa? Ahh, mungkin yang bisa bersikap dingin sempurna hanya orang itu saja. Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam. Akhirnya ketenangan… atau tidak juga…

"Keluar saja. Aku tahu kau ada di situ, " ujar Naruto.

Sosok itu berjalan perlahan dan menyapanya, "Yo, Naruto. Lama tidak jumpa."

"Kiba? Akamaru juga?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya.

"Yap, satu-satunya. Boleh aku duduk?," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar sementara Akamaru menyalak dengan riang.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Tentu."

"Kau tidak terkejut aku di sini?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Orang itu ada di sini. Mungkin Sakura juga di sini atau Kakashi."

"Ah, yeah. Kau benar. Hmm, sepertinya kau berubah," pikir Kiba sambil melihat Naruto kepala sampai kaki.

Yang dilihat hanya tertawa ringan, "Lucu sekali, Kiba. Maksudmu karena aku tidak memakai jaket oranye lagi?"

"Tidak juga. Apa menjadi orang tua bisa merubah seseorang hingga seperti ini?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Entahlah. Mungkin? Tunggu dulu…"

"Hmm?"

Naruto berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Kiba, "Kau tahu tentang mereka? Ka-kalau mereka itu—"

"Anakmu? Aku tahu. Aku dan Akamaru memiliki penciuman yang hebat, ingat?"

Naruto membuka dan menutup mulutnya, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kiba ingin sekali tertawa melihat reaksinya. Seandainya saja situasinya tidak terlalu serius. Ternyata perubahan Naruto tidak terlalu signifikan.

"Jangan terlalu keras berpikir, Naruto. Aku tahu kau hanya bisa mengolah informasi dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti."

"Hey! Apa maksudnya itu!"

"Tapi, benar 'kan? Ehem, jadi begini; anak kecil itu kalau belum beranjak dewasa akan mewarisi bau khas orang tuanya."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Kiba mengangguk," Yap. Ryuu memiliki mata biru. Mata yangamat biru yang aku yakin hanya milik satu orang. Aku mencoba membuktikannya. Tapi, aku tidak hanya menangkap bau khas milikmu tapi… Sasuke juga."

Naruto hanya melihat ke arah rerumputan dan tidak menjawab.

"Aku juga menyuruh Akamaru untuk memastikannya, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kebenarannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" kata Naruto lirih.

"Mungkin, Sasuke bisa bahagia dan—"

"Mengambil mereka dariku?" Naruto menatap tajam Kiba.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Kau tidak mengerti! Sasuke itu sekarang—"

"Aku bukan tidak mengerti. Tapi, tidak mau mengerti. Kau sama saja dengannya Kiba."

Pria berambut cerah itu berlalu. Kiba melihatnya dengan khawatir, "_Damn!_ Bagaimana ini? Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu tentang pertunangan itu. Hanya pengakuan Naruto atas kedua anak Uchiha itu yang bisa membuat dewan brengsek itu tutup mulut!"

**I am Paramore line break. Who likes our song? You are? You are ROCK GUYS!**

Di lain tempat Sasuke berjalan di hutan. Dia bukannya tidak ada kerjaan. Hanya saja, dia sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mendapat perhatian dari Naruto. Sejauh ini yang dia dapat adalah dua pukulan. Dan, _damn_, keduanya membuat kulitnya berbekas biru.

"Bingung Sasuke?"

Sasuke melihat ke atas. Guru Jonin-nya bergantung terbalik dan tersenyum. Setidaknya seperti itu menurut Sasuke, karena matanya berbentuk u terbalik. Dan Kakashi juga dengan setia ditemani buku oranye miliknya. Dia bisa membaca dengan posisi seperti itu? Mungkin, hanya Kakashi yang bisa.

"Hn."

Kakashi melompat turun di hadapan muridnya. Meski pangkat mereka sama, Kakashi masih menganggap Sasuke murid dan anaknya sendiri. Dia masih ingat saat dia mengajar Sasuke sesaat sebelum pertandingan Chuunin melawan Gaara. Yah, pertandingan yang kemudian berubah bencana.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Begitukah caramu menyapa mantan gurumu?"

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau gagal mendapat perhatiannya," ujar Kakashi masih dengan senyum lebar.

Sang Uchiha tersenyum masam. Dia ingin sekali meninju dan menghapus senyum itu. Sepahit-pahitnya kenyataan, itulah yang terjadi. Sasuke tidak mau mengakui bahwa usahanya menyedihkan. Kalau author boleh berkomentar, sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan Kakashi **sepertinya** berniat mengulurkan tangannya dengan suka rela untuk membantu. Mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Meski begitu sesuatu berbisik ide itu tidak akan berakhir bagus.

"Boleh aku beri saran?"

Nah, tepat seperi dugaannya, "Saran apa?"

"Begini, jika seseorang ingin mendapatkan wanita—"

"Kakashi, Naruto **bukan** wanita."

"Ah, yeah. Maaf, aku lupa. Misalkan saja, okay? Kau harusnya memberinya bunga!" Kakashi mengangguk-angguk sepertinya mencoba terlihat meyakinkan.

"Bunga?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Yap!"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Keuntungan tidak memiliki orang tua adalah tidak ada yang meneriakimu jika kau melakukan hal-hal buruk. Tidak untungnya adalah tidak ada yang mengajarimu cara mengambil hati orang yang kau sukai. Mungkin Kakashi ada benarnya juga. Lagipula, saat dia berada di Konoha dia pernah melihat laki-laki membawa bunga untuk kekashinya. Di televisi juga begitu. *

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia sedikit ragu dengan saran mantan gurunya itu.

"Coba saja."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan berjalan. Pertama dia harus menemukan bunga. Hmm, apa di desa ini ada toko bunga? Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalan desa. Di desa kecil seperti ini mana mungkin ada toko bunga? Seandainya di Konoha, bisa saja dia memesan sekeranjang penuh bunga di toko Ino. Atau, mungkin tidak. Ino juga salah satu fans gila...

Sepasang mata gelapnya melihat ke sekeliling. 'Hmm… Akhirnya toko bunga,' pikirnya. Dia masuk ke dalam toko itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menyangka hari dimana seorang Uchiha sepertinya masuk ke toko seperti itu untuk membelikan seseorang bunga akan datang. Entah kenapa dia bisa merasa seseorang sedang berteriak 'Tidak! Kiamat akan datang!' Hmm, mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Sang Uchiha mengangkat bahu. Seorang wanita keluar dan menanyakan apa yang Sasuke dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Maksudku, si pendendam yang sudah membunuh kakaknya sendiri dan Akatsuki? Ke toko bunga? _Seriously?_

Wanita itu sepertinya mengerti kenapa pria berwajah bagai pangeran di hadapannya hanya terdiam. Yah, seperti jenis manusia laki-laki lainnya. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Wanita itu menanyakan bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang akan diberi sebuket bunga. Apakah hubungannya dengan pria berambut gelap di hadapannya. Bagaimana juga sifatnya. Mungkin dengan begitu bisa membantu. Sasuke menjawab ini dan itu, dia tidak yakin apakah yang dilakukan ini benar. Setidaknya jika gagal ada orang yang akan menjadi tempat pelampiasan.

Setelah selesai di toko bunga pria itu kembali menyusuri hutan. Dia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya membawa buket bunga mawar merah. Antara bahagia dan tidak bahwa dia tidak ada di Konoha. Bahagia karena tidak ada teman-teman Naruto yang siap menertawakannya atau menggodanya. Tidak bahagia karena kesulitannya tadi waktu mencari toko itu. Sudahlah, yang penting bendanya ada dan sang pangeran siap berangkat!

Dia menggunakan Chakra-nya untuk melacak Naruto. Dengan begitu lebih mudah. Dari atas pohon dia melihat targetnya sedang membawa ember kayu. Mungkin sehabis mengisi air atau apa? Bersiap, dia melompat turun. Dan berjalan perlahan. Sasuke menunjukkan buket itu ke hadapan Naruto. Dia masih belum berkata-kata. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya mengedipkan mata birunya. Mawar? Merah pula? Sebanyak itu? Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana. Tapi, begitu melihat wajah orang yang ada di balik buket itu membuatnya langsung berubah.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" ujar Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau tahu, orang bilang seorang wanita harus diberi bunga—"

Pria berambut kuning itu merasa sesuatu sedang meledak-ledak dalam otaknya, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hn?"

BYURRR

Dan begitulah yang terjadi. Di dalam ember itu memang hanya air. Apa yang sudah dilakukan pangeran kita tercinta sudah benar. Satu kesalahan fatal yang ia buat adalah mengatakan hal yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Sedikit banyak murid akan mengikuti jejak gurunya. M-hmm, sepertinya begitu. Dan kita bisa mendengar teriakan sang putri(?)…

"AKU BUKAN WANITA, BRENGSEK!"

Yah, tolong bagi semuanya tutup telinga adik, saudara, anak, keponakan, siapa pun yang berada dalam radius lima ratus meter. Karena kata-kata Naruto bukanlah kata-kata yang layak mereka dengar. Yang bisa membuat Naruto Uzumaki naik darah bukan hanya Sasuke. Tapi, yang bisa membuatnya lepas kendali dan membongkar tembok atau topeng si Uzumaki hanya satu orang itu saja. Meski hal itu tidak disadari oleh Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts:<strong>

***) Pesan yg mirip puisi itu Nami adaptasi dr **_**fanfiction **_**(M-preg) SasuNaru Inggris. Tapi, Nami lupa jdulnya. Meskipun ga persis, Nami tulis yg Nami ingat. Soalnya di **_**fict**_** itu Naru-chan kaburnya sambil dikejar Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata ma Kiba. Dan di situ ada adegan pertarungannya jg yg jelas2 ga bkal bisa Nami buat. Naru-chan diselametin tepat stlah melahirkan (dibantu Hinata ma Sakura), jadi ada adegan berdarah2nya gitu. Dan ada hubungannya dengan dua Negara yg letaknya membuat daerah itu bersalju, berpadang rumput, dan penuh bunga.**

***) **_**suffix**_**; tau 'kan? Maksdunya tu '-kun' ato '-chan' ato '-san' dsb.**

***) satu lagi keanehan di Naruto. Ada TV ada komputer (punya Kabuto), tapi ga ada mobil? OMG! **

**Review answer:**

**Q: Sasuke terlalu kalem dan lemot?**

**A: Awalnya dy mikir Ryuusuke dan Hikari adl anaknya Itachi. Tapi, setelah memutar otak dia sadar ga mungkin Naruto melakukan 'itu' ama kakaknya, secara gtu Naru-chan 'kan ga ****'****kenal****'**** ma Itachi. Sasuke emang ga 'OMG! Itu anakku!' ****A****yolah, mana ada ekspersi Sasuke seperti itu? Sasuke di shippuuden lebih dingin, lebih sadis, lebih jarang ngomong, dan dewasa. Lagipula di sini, Sasuke masih seperti 'berjalan meraba dalam gelap'. Dia tahu itu anaknya tapi belum yakin. Dan sikap Naru-chan juga membingungkan dia.**

**Q: 'Drama'nya kurang berasa?**

**A: Pada dasarnya Nami ga terlalu suka Drama. Jadi gap inter bikin suasana a la drama. Nami lebih suka Angst. Kebanyakan baca fict yg Sasu-teme menderita si… Biasanya yg didlmnya Sasu-teme babak belur dihajar Gaara ato Tsunade gara2 da peduli ma Naru-chan. Begitulah. Klo suatu saat nanti ada adegan macam begitu, jgn kaget yak? :D**

**Q: kok Naru-chan keliatan marah ama Sasu-teme? Padahal 'kan ckup menghindar aja?**

**A: ada lagu Avril yang liriknya: **_**You never call or listen to me anyway, I rather rage that sit here wait all day.**_** Orang yang omongannya ga pernah di dnger (memohon Sasu-teme pulang) klo terlalu lama dibiarin dan disimpan dalam hati suatu hari pasti bakal 'meledak' juga. Begitulah berdasarkan pandangan Nami sbagai manusia. Nami cm pengen bkin Naruto se-manusiawi mungkin. Cuz, karakter dia di anime-manga 'terlalu baik' dan ga manusiawi (bukan makna negatif).**

**Q: Sakura ngelakuin hal buruk?**

**A: hahahaha. Buruk? Banget malah. :D maaf ya, Nami udah terlanjur **_**against**_** Sakura. Ga ada niat buat **_**character-war**_** kok. Tapi, si pinky itu di mata Nami ga guna banget, ga cm di komik bahkan animenya juga. Dia dewasa tapi kurang dewasa. Terlalu sering menilai orang ato situasi dari sudut pandangnya sendiri.**

**To my princess, it's okay if you're not my first reviewer. ^^ about the 'line break' I'll try to make it better (in your way). I hope you'll like this chapter. I want to hear your comment. Thank you for your review, dear****. Utk Ken-san; mau ga jadi psikiater Nami? Lagi butuh ni soalnya… XDD rekomendasi bagi penyuka lagu jepang, dengerin Soundless Voice oleh Kagamine Len, klo pengen tau artinya, PM nami di****fb, ntar nami post ke note ^^b**_**NICE SONG!**_

_**Domo Arigatou!**_** Utk smwnya. Fav, alerts, review jg. Utk ide cerita, ada dua masukan ttg dimana Gaara harus . Ayo reader****,**** ga ada yg laen? Yosh, tamu kali ini adalah— umm sapa ya?**

**Hinata: Uhm, ano…**

**Ahh! Hina-chan!**

**Hinata: *flush* uhh, s-saya harus muncul, y-ya?**

**Yep, yep! *nod nod***

**Hinata: umm, o-okay. Ng, j-jangan lupa re-review, o-onegaishimasu! *blush* *bow quickly***


	6. Life is tragedy, confront it

Pintu gerbang besar itu berlubang. Daun pintunya bahkan seperti akan lepas dari engselnya kapan saja. Burung yang tadinya berkicau riang kini terlihat gemetar dan diam. Pelayan yang membersihkan kebun menganga mulutnya. Sapu yang ia pegang sudah terjatuh sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan suara berikutnya yang terdengar juga tak jauh berbeda seperti…

BRUAKK!

Pintu depan kediaman itu melayang jauh. Seorang anak kecil yang memegang bola hanya berdiri terpaku saat pintu itu mendarat sepuluh senti dari kakinya. Tangisan anak itu tak terdengar saat—

BRUAKK!

Saat pintu lainnya juga rusak di dalam genggaman sesosok berambut pirang. Mata amber miliknya seolah seperti terbakar. Di hadapannya Ran memijit keningnya sendiri. 'Hhh, seperti salah satu dugaanku', pikirnya. Wanita berambut gelap itu mengancingkan bajunya dan berhadapan dengan sang Hokage. Tepat beberapa detik kemudian Hokage kelima Konoha menghentakkan kakinya dan membuat lantai-lantai retak. Serangan itu mengarah ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Ran tidak menghabiskan waktu dan segera menghindar. Matanya melihat gerakan cepat sang Hokage yang melayangkan kepalan tangan ke arahnya. Bukan masalah sebenarnya jika patah satu atau dua tulang. Hanya saja berhadapan dengan Sannin penghancur yang satu itu sungguh merepotkan. Meski dengan kemampuan regenerasi tinggi, tetap saja akan butuh waktu lama bagi wanita bermata hijau itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku?" teriak Hokage itu.

"Tunggu dulu—"

Kata-kata Ran tidak selesai ketika kepalan tangan itu nyaris mengenai lengannya. Ia mengambil langkah cepat dan lari menerobos lorong.

"Delapan tahun! Kau tahu?"

Ran mengumpat dalam hati dan berteriak, "Aku tahu! Karena itu dengarkan dulu!"

Ran melihat ke arah belakang. Sepertinya dengan keadaan seperti itu tidak mungkin dia bisa bicara padanya. Kalau sedang seperti itu Hokage Konoha itu seperti iblis yang lahir kembali. Dia cukup melihat dari jauh saat Jiraiya terakhir kali dibuat babak belur. Tapi, seharusnya Tsunade tidak perlu hingga datang ke desa ini. Kenapa—

'Damnit!' dia mengumpat dalam hati sekali lagi. Entah bagaimana Tsunade pasti tahu tentang Naruto. Dari siapa? Pasti salah satu dari ninja itu. Tch, sial. Bisa-bisa rencana gagal. 'Begini jadinya kalau aku sendiri yang bertindak, sial, sial', umpatnya. Rumah besar yang awalnya indah itu, kini sebagian sudah rusah ringan dan berat. Tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: nami seneng banget sejauh ini fict ini mendapat perhatian yg besar. Semoga kedepanny akan semakin disukai. *bow* **_**Bon Apetite…**_

_Aku ingin mendekapmu dengan erat dan menghilangkan rasa sakitku. Ada banyak hal yang bisa dipelajari dan tidak ada yang dibiarkan bertarung. Karena aku merasa hancur ketika sendiri dan aku merasa tidak nyaman ketika kau pergi. Kau telah pergi, kau tidak merasakan keberadaanku lagi, di sini.(Broken-SeeTher feat Amy Lee)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter VI – Life is tragedy, confront it<strong>

Langit biru membentang luas. Jauh dari kediaman besar seorang pemuda berjalan dengan tenang. Hmm, tunggu dulu. Auranya tidak setenang penampilannya. Keranjang lobak yang ia genggam sepertinya nyaris hancur. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu juga merasakan kesabaran semakin menipis tiap detik berlalu. Dan nadinya berkedut dan sangat terlihat seperti yang ada di komik-komik. Mata birunya yang tidak kalah cerah dengan sang langit memandang tanah tempatnya berpijak. Mata itu seolah ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Kalau saja pandangan bisa membunuh, sosok tertentu yang berjalan tak jauh darinya pasti sudah mati sepuluh kali.

Beberapa hari sejak Sasuke pertama kali mendeklarasikan 'perang'nya untuk mendapatkan hati seorang 'Dobe' berlalu dengan penuh bebatuan. Yah, intinya tidak berjalan mulus. Tapi, dibalik kegagalannya itu dia tetap tidak putus asa. Lagipula Kakashi selalu bisa ditemukan saat dia ingin menyalahkan seseorang atas kegagalannya. Seperti hari ini, dia kembali membuntuti—bukan, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan. Uchiha tidak membuntuti tapi memperhatikan. Pria Uchiha itu mengangguk bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri dan kembali 'memperhatikan' mangsanya.

Kedua matanya yang gelap melihat Naruto yang berjalan dalam diam. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Seharusnya si Dobe itu bertengkar dengannya seperti dulu. Perhatiannya hanya untuk Sasuke. Ya, itu terdengar bagus juga.

"…Dobe."

Hening

"Dobe."

Heenniiiing…

"Dobe!"

"APA?"

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, '_gotcha!_'. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Naruto hanya melempar pandangan tajam, "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Tentang Ryuu dan –"

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen, "Aku bilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

Pemuda Uzumaki itu mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan sang Uchiha.

"Mereka itu anakku, 'kan?" ujar Sasuke juga mempercepat langkahnya.

"Bukan."

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak."

Sasuke menimpali, "Ya."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, "Dobe, itu kata-kataku."

Naruto berhenti dan menutup mulutnya, "B-bukan! K-kau salah dengar!"

Sang Uchiha hanya kembali mengedipkan matanya dan melihat Naruto berjalan cepat. Sedikit warna merah di pipinya tidak terlewatkan oleh Sasuke. 'Hmm, sepertinya usahaku akan membuahkan hasil,' pikirnya sambil tersenyum sejenak. Dia kembali mengiku—ehem, memperhatikan Naruto. Keduanya berjalan ke kediaman besar. Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk berjalan dengan jarak minimal sepuluh meter darinya.

Sesampainya di dapur Naruto segera membersihkan lobak-lobak itu. Pria menyebalkan a.k.a Teme berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Sebenarnya dia menyuruhnya seperti itu karena ingin membuat si Uchiha bosan dan pergi. Tapi, _hell no!_

Sasuke masih tetap di sana. Berdiri dengan mata terpaku ke arah punggung Naruto. Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti mangsa yang terpojokkan. Ia memasang celemek dan mengambil pisau. Masih tidak menoleh sedikitpun ia memotong lobak dengan keras-keras. Suara pisau yang menghantam kayu alas pemotong saling beradu. Sang Uchiha melihat dengan tatapan ragu-ragu. Entah kenapa Naruto seperti sedang memotong sesuatu yang ia benci. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tan itu karena tertutup oleh rambutnya. Sasuke hanya bisa melihat seringai lebar.

Tidak hanya satu jam yang sudah berlalu. Hari mulai siang dan Naruto hampir melupakan keberadaan sang Uchiha terakhir. Pria itu duduk dan memijit keningnya. Mata biru langitnya tertutup dan membuka kembali. Tangannya berusaha meraih gelas dan merasa lega saat ia bisa meraih dan minum dari gelas itu. Tapi, tunggu dulu—

Naruto melihat sosok di sampingnya dan menghembuskan nafas, "Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ?"

"Hn."

Naruto mendengus mendengar kata itu, "Aku malas berhadapan denganmu. Pergi sekarang."

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya. Di dalam pikirannya banyak mini Sasuke yang berteriak-teriak kalang kabut. Kenapa tidak ada teriakan 'Teme'?

"Hn."

Naruto yang masih menggenggam gelas keramik itu berkata, "Pergi."

"Hn."

Naruto menatap tajam, "Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Hn."

Tak jauh dari dapur, Ryuu baru saja menyelesaikan latihan mandiri yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia ke dapur untuk mengambil air dan melihat apakah Kaa-san-nya sudah selesai atau belum. Baru ia membuka pintu ia disuguhi suatu pemandangan yang… merepotkan. Jujur saja anak laki-laki itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan ruangan yang dahulunya disebut dapur itu.

Meja-meja tempat pelayan bekerja terbelah dan beberapa bahkan tidak terlihat lagi bentuknya. Jendela berlubang dan ada yang salah satunya terlepas entah kemana. Tembok putih yang tadinya tak berbekas kini retak dan beberapa pisau tertancap di sana sini. Hanya satu dipikiran Ryuu, 'bagaimana caranya pisau bisa tertancap di dinding?' Dan yang lebih mengherankan adalah ketika (nyaris) semua perabotan di dapur rusak hanya pintu dapur saja yang selamat dan tidak tergores.

"Pergi kau! HEAAH!"

Teriakan itu membuat Ryuu menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana sosok Kaa-san-nya dengan muka merah, lengan baju terlipat, dan penggorengan tergenggam erat. Di hadapannya si pantat bebek mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, mungkin sedang mengumpat, seraya memegangi dagu sebelah kanannya. Sekali lagi anak laki-laki itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Sebagian darinya benar-benar tergelak melihat pria wajah batu itu dihajar oleh Kaa-san-nya. Dan lagi dengan penggorengan! Wow!

Mata biru Ryuu berkedip dengan cepat seperti bintang. Satu hantaman yang tepat mengenai kepala sasaran membuatnya 'meledak'.

"Gyahahahaha!"

Sementara itu Naruto yang dari tadi sibuk menghilangkan 'hama' yang terus mengikutinya berhenti. Saat dia mendengar tawa itu dia langsung tahu siapa orang yang mengeluarkannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Ryuu tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Kemarahan yang dia rasakan meleleh seperti es krim melihat wajah anak laki-lakinya itu.

Di lain sisi, si 'hama'—ehem Sasuke, masih memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya. Dia juga mendengar tawa anak kecil dan tanpa sadar menoleh. Di sana berdiri si bocah yang selalu mengganggunya. Entah kenapa wajah itu mengingatkannya akan dirinya saat masih kecil. Mungkin, jika Sasuke bisa mendekati anak itu Naruto bisa sedikit berbaik hati padanya. Mata gelap sang Uchiha mengarah ke pria yang dimaksud. Wajah tan itu tidak lagi merah karena amarah. Dia mengembangkan senyuman hangat yang jarang Sasuke lihat saat ia masih di Konoha dulu.

Ternyata memang harus mendekati bocah-bocah itu dulu. Sasuke mencatat hal itu dalam pikirannya. Setidaknya dia sudah mendapatkan hati Hikari. Apa susahnya mendapatkan hati si kembar yang satu lagi? Betapa sang Uchiha tidak tahu bahwa Ryuu akan membawa banyak kesulitan padanya.

**I am fanfiction line break. Everyone loves me! Everyone likes to read me! You love me too!**

Ryuusuke baru saja selesai mandi. Tubuhnya terasa segar dan perutnya sudah berteriak minta makan. Ia berjalan ringan sambil melompat kecil. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dan di atas kepalanya sehelai handuk menjuntai. Jujur saja dia tidak suka rambut panjangnya. Membuatnya terlihat benar-benar seperti Hikari. Menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya dari dulu dia ingin memotongnya. Tapi, Kaa-san selalu melarang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Kaa-san melarangnya. Padahal teman-temannya tidak ada yang punya rambut panjang. Rambut panjang itu hanya untuk perempuan. Ya 'kan?

Ryuu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Dia berjalan sambil berpikir dan tidak melihat ke depan. Dia terjatuh saat menabrak sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Orang itu memiliki dada yang erm—super besar. Rambut pirangnya diikat dua di bawah. Mata seperti madu terlihat sedang berapi-api. Sejenak kedua orang itu berpandangan. Tsunade perlahan mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak mau menambah daftar satu anak kecil lagi berteriak-teriak karena takut padanya.

Saat kedua mata Hokage itu melihat ke arah anak kecil di hadapannya entah kenapa ada yang familiar dengan mata itu. Mata berwarna biru seperti langit.

Di saat yang sama, Naruto baru saja selesai membantu Ageha dengan pakaian-pakaiannya. Tumpukan kain selimut kering memang tidak berat. Hanya saja itu membuatnya susah melihat kemana dia berjalan. Yah, perlahan saja. Lagipula koridor yang ia lewati kosong. Serasa seperti de javu, ia melihat sosok wanita tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya dan mengembangkan senyum. Naruto tahu cinta monyetnya yang pertama bukanlah orang yang buruk hati. Tapi, ia tadak tahu kenapa tubuhnya berteriak 'pergi dari sini'. Perutnya terasa di balik saat mata emerald itu bertemu pandang dengannya. Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto dan menyapanya.

"Hai."

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "Hai, Sakura-chan."

Setelah bertahun-tahun panggilan itu tetap melekat. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa memanggilnya selain dari julukan itu. Sakura masih tetap tersenyum. Seharusnya, wanita itu sudah berteriak-teriak atau memukul kepalanya seperti saat mereka masih satu tim. Senyum yang serasa ambigu itu membuatnya tidak enak hati.

"Sudah lama sekali kau menghilang. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi di sini, Naruto."

"Ah, ya."

Sakura melihat ke arah jendela, "Kau sudah bertemu Sasuke?"

Naruto sedikit menunduk mendengar nama itu. Dia mengucapkan lirih sebuah kata 'ya'. Mata birunya tertuju pada kain putih selimut yang ia bawa. Sebenarnya ia bahagia bisa bertemu dengan orang itu. Sahabat lamanya. Dan orang yang memberikannya Hikari dan Ryuusuke. Ia tidak tahu apa rasa sayangnya pada orang itu cukup besar untuk disebut sebagai 'cinta'. Ia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan itu.

Melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi itu berusaha mencuri perhatian darinya adalah hal yang tidak biasa. apalagi melihat usaha sang Uchiha yang ia labeli sebagai 'payah'. Meski begitu, perasaan hangat yang aneh selalu datang saat Sasuke ada di dekatnya. Orang selalu melihat wajah tampan itu. Wajah yang tanpa ekspresi yang selalu orang bilang 'keren'. Mereka tidak bisa melihat ekspresi mata Sasuke. Matanya selalu mengatakan perasaannya. Mungkin Naruto adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa melihat itu. Mata itu seperti berharap padanya setiap Sasuke berbicara. Sebuah senyuman tulus mengembang di wajah Naruto.

Mungkin dia harus memberi orang itu kesempatan?

Sakura hanya melihat dalam diam saat mantan teman satu timnya termenung. Apapun yang ia renungkan pasti berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Meski mereka teman, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pujaan hatinya begitu saja. Semua orang memiliki _ending_ sendiri-sendiri. Dan dia menginginkan _happy ending_. Apakah itu tidak boleh?

Lagipula, bertahun-tahun dia bersama tim tujuh yang selalu di sorot adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke, tentu saja, dia adalah Uchiha terakhir. Satu-satunya yang selamat dari klan nomor satu di Konoha. Tampa, berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Siapa yang tidak kenal atau tidak mendengar namanya? Bahkan hampir setengah dari populasi wanita Konoha adalah penggemarnya. Menjadi calon istrinya adalah dambaan semua wanita.

Dan Naruto? Dia adalah pembawa Kyuubi. Hanya generasi tua yang menyimpan rahasia itu. Sebelumnya Sakura tidak tahu tentang itu. Ia tidak suka Naruto saat Genin bukan karena itu. Tapi, setelah beranjak dewasa, tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto bukan ninja biasa bermunculan di hadapannya. Ia mendengar cerita ibunya tentang Kyuubi. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa meski Naruto pembawa Kyuubi, pemuda itu bukanlah Kyuubi. Ia pemuda bodoh yang baik hati dan siap menolong siapapun.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, semuanya tampak berubah. Naruto yang perlahan ia kagumi selalu fokus kepada Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Dan semua orang khawatir kepada Naruto. Memang Sakura sendiri yang meminta Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Tapi, kenapa setelah ia menjadi kuat ia tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya? Bukankah dia selalu menginginkan untuk bisa bersamanya?

Dan Sasuke kembali hari itu. Semua hal perdebatan antara 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Para tetua menunjuknya sebagai calon istri sang Uchiha Terakhir. Ia hanya terpaku. Bukankah itu yang dia inginkan? Ya, memang benar. Dengan hilangnya Naruto, entah kenapa semuanya lebih ringan bagi Sakura. Dan saat dia menjalani misi ini, dia hanya berpikir segera menyelesaikan dan bersiap. Pernikahan mereka sudah dekat.

Dan ternyata dua bocah itu adalah anak Sasuke? Dengan sang pembawa Kyuubi? Ia tidak bisa terima itu. Tidak boleh terjadi. Dia menginginkan akhir bahagia dan itu sudah hampir tercapai. Senyum lembut di wajah Naruto membuatnya menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Harus dihentikan!

"Naruto ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan segera menjawab, "Apa? Ehm, ya, apa itu, Sakura-chan?"

"Saat Sasuke kembali, Hokage dan beberapa anggota dewan tidak setuju menerimanya dan menjadikannya ninja kembali. Dan sebagian lagi mengatakan kontra dengan Hokage."

Naruto terlihat bingung, "Lalu? Kenapa dia—"

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Pemimpin Negara Api mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan sang Uchiha Terakhir. Ia ingin Sasuke tinggal dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

Sakura melihat dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia baca, "Dia harus meneruskan garis keturunan Uchiha. Dan dewan Konoha menyetujuinya."

Naruto merasakan hatinya berdegup kencang, "M-maksdumu, si Teme itu harus menikah? Dan memiliki anak?"

"Ya, Naruto."

Naruto membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Perasaannya galau dan bercampur aduk.

Dan Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manisnya, "Kami akan menikah, Naruto."

Pria itu merasa dunianya menjadi gelap. Matanya terlihat sedikit berkabut saat melihat cincin itu berkilau di bawah sinar mentari, "Menikah?"

"Ya. Aku harap kau bisa kembali ke Konoha dan melihatnya. Lagipula kau adalah temanku. Kita semua adalah satu tim," ujar wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Naruto merasa tenggorokannya berhenti berfungsi. 'Kita adalah teman!' Itu adalah kata-kata yang sering ia ucapkan saat masih Genin. Ia selalu berkata begitu. Baginya semuanya adalah teman, orang-orang yang peduli dan melihat ke arahnya karena kepribadiannya. Bukan sebagai pembawa Kyuubi.

"**Sudah kubilang, kit. Harusnya kau biarkan dia mati dari dulu. Wanita itu hanya membuatmu susah."**

**Naruto menatap kosong ke pintu jeruji itu, "Tidak sesusah kau. Membuat hidupku seperti ini. Dia hanya bermain dengan perasaanku."**

"**Siapa? Si Uchiha itu?"**

"…"

"**Ha! Uchiha tetap saja Uchiha. Manusia bodoh!" ***

Naruto tidak melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Kyuubi. Ia membalik badannya, "Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa datang, Sakura-chan."

"Ah? Apa mungkin karena kau harus merawat anak kembarmu itu?" tanya Sakura.

"…ya. Kau benar."

Naruto tidak menunggu jawaban Sakura dan berjalan menjauh. Ia juga tidak perlu tahu darimana Sakura tahu tentang Hikari dan Ryuu. Kenyataannya sekarang, Sasuke mungkin mendekatinya karena Hikari dan Ryuu. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh sampai-sampai percaya bahwa Sasuke mendekatinya karena memang dia ingin Naruto kembali? Kakinya membawanya jauh dari rumah besar. Tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di danau.

Tangannya masih membawa tumpukan selimut putih. Matanya yang kosong menatap ke arah birunya danau dan hutan yang sunyi. Paviliun kecil di dekat danau itu terlihat begitu tenang di mata Naruto. Daripada tenang lebih tepat disebut kesepian. Ia memang tidak suka kesendirian. Tapi, pada akhirnya itulah yang harus ia rasakan. Tetesan air mata menetes dari pandangan kosongnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. Apa yang harus ia tangisi? Menangisi sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ia miliki dari awal.

Pria berambut kuning itu terduduk dan tetap begitu hingga awan berubah menjadi oranye.

**I am pink line break. The author hates me. Do you hate me too?**

Malam menaungi bumi. Angin semilir malam itu sangat sejuk tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Saat makan malam Sasuke tidak merasakan Chakra Naruto di luar ruang makan, di kamar, ataupun di dapur. Itu adalah hal yang ganjil, mengingat pria itu tidak akan jauh dari Hikari atau Ryuu. Hikari dan Ryuu sepertinya tidak merasa bahwa Kaa-san mereka sedang tidak di dalam rumah besar itu.

Sasuke mengakhiri makan malamnya lebih cepat dan berlalu pergi. Ia tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang menanyakan sesuatu. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan apa itu. Sang Uchiha berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor yang familiar. Ia berhenti sejenak saat melihat tembok dan pintu rumah di salah satu koridor rusak… berat. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat lantainya rusak dan mencuat ke berbagai arah.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh sekali. Entah kenapa lantai yang mencuat itu tidak terlihat asing baginya. Ia menyentuh lubang di dinding dan melayangkan jemarinya menyusuri daun pintu yang nyaris lepas dari engselnya. Sasuke menyusuri kerusakan itu sepanjang koridor dan berhenti beberapa meter dari onsen. Sisa-sisa Chakra di sepanjang koridor itu juga tidak asing baginya. Ia berpikir keras dan menaruh tangannya di dagu.

Mata gelapnya memandang ke arah semak-semak. Ada gerakan di sana. Ninja itu bersiap dengan kunainya saat sesosok manusia keluar.

"Naruto?"

Suaranya seperti tidak terdengar. Pria berambut kuning itu membawa tumpukan selimut. Wajahnya tertutupi rambutnya. Saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan sang Uchiha. Mata biru itu tidak secerah yang Sasuke ingat. Ada sesuatu yang menutupinya. Dan wajah tan miliknya terlihat lebih kaku.

Naruto berjalan melewatinya tanpa satu suara atau pandangan singkat. Sasuke mengikutinya berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang rusak itu. Bahkan melihat koridor itu Naruto tidak bereaksi. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya. Sasuke menempatkan tangannya di bahunya, "Naruto—"

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak berubah, "…"

"Ada apa?"

"…" Naruto tetap tidak berkata apapun.

"Naru—"

Sasuke mendengar tawa dan Naruto berbicara, "Kau tahu? Hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan adalah mendengar kata-katamu dan percaya padamu untuk kedua kalinya. Aku benar-benar bodoh!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahh, aku tahu. Pencuri manapun tak akan pernah mengaku mencuri."

"Naruto—"

Naruto menjatuhkan selimut dalam dekapannya dan menarik kerah Sasuke. Dia menghantamkan tubuh yang beberapa inci lebih tinggi darinya ke tembok dengan keras, "Dengar, Uchiha! Aku bodoh sekali hingga aku berpikir kau berbicara padaku karena kau ingin aku pulang ke Konoha!"

Sasuke mendesis, "Itu memang benar!"

Naruto menghentakkan kembali tubuh itu, "Diam! Sekarang aku tahu! Kau mendekatiku hanya karena Hikari dan Ryuu! Kau menginginkan mereka berdua! Iya 'kan? Aku tidak tahu apa kau senang atau tidak bisa menikah dengan Sakura. Yang pasti kau menginginkan anakku untuk kepentinganmu sendiri! Aku telah salah menilaimu!"

Sasuke terpaku, "Apa? Menikah dengan Sakura?"

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya, "Pergi."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Naru—"

Naruto memungut kembali selimut-selimut itu, "PERGI!"

**I am orange line break. Someone said I am a stupid color. But, hey! There's people who likes me.**

Sasuke melangkah cepat. Derap kakinya seperti derap kaki kuda yang berlari kencang. Mata merah keturunan Uchiha, Sharingan, berputar dengan liar. Bagai naga yang dibangunkan dari tidurnya ia mencari-cari orang yang sudah merusak kerja kerasnya hingga berkeping-keping.

Ia melihat sosok dengan rambut merah jambu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Secepat kilat dia menangkap lengan orang itu dan menyeretnya keluar.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" kata gadis itu.

Sakura benar-benar kaget saat dia melihat Sasuke. Tapi, ia tidak tahu kenapa genggaman di lengannya begitu kuat. Apa dia marah? Wajah tampannya tidak terlihat. Saat mereka tiba di samping rumah Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya.

Sasuke memojokkan wanita itu di antara kedua lengannya. Wajahnya yang pucat terlihat bersinar di bawah bulan. Matanya yang merah itu seperti menyala. Sakura ingin sekali berada dalam posisi ini sejak lama. Tapi, bukan dengan Sharingan menyala dan alis yang berkerut. Bahkan wajah yang biasanya tak berekspresi itu kini tertekuk masam.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang rendah.

"Padanya? Apa maksudmu?" ujar Sakura.

Sasuke menggeram, "Jangan bermain kata-kata denganku, Haruno."

Sakura membuang pandangannya dan melipat tangannya, "Memangnya kenapa? Memang itulah kenyataannya. Dia harus tahu itu."

Sasuke benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Kenapa orang di hadapannya ini susah sekali menerima kenyataan yang **sebenarnya**. Sudah sejak lama dia menunjukkan ketidak tertarikannya pada Sakura. Setiap permintaan _fangirly_ yang ia utarakan selalu Sasuke tolak. Kenapa wanita ini tidak bisa berubah? Sebegitu sulitnyakah untuk melupakannya?

"Aku hanya bilang kita akan menikah. Aku ingin mengundangnya."

Sasuke melihat ke arah mata emerald itu, "Apa katamu?"

Sakura bersuara pelan seolah ia tidak bersalah, "Mengundangnya."

Lepas sudah kendalinya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "ARGHH!"

…

Hening begitu mencekat. Wajah Sakura semakin pucat dari biasanya. Mata emeraldnya melebar hingga elastisitas maksimum. Keringat dingin baru saja melewati pipinya turun ke dagu. Beberapa inci dari telinganya kepalan tangan ber-Chakra mengantam batang pohon besar tempatnya bersandar. Batang pohon malang itu memiliki bekas yang menembus kulit terluarnya. Tetesan darah segar menetes di pundak sang kunoichi.

Sasuke menunduk. Sharingan miliknya masih berputar tidak terkendali. Ia tidak peduli jika jari jemarinya retak atau kulit tangannya tersayat. Ia sengaja tidak memukul Sakura tepat di wajahnya. Memukul orang ini hanya akan membuat masalahnya semakin rumit. Hokage juga tidak akan lebih menyukainya. Hokage…

Tsunade—

Sasuke menengadah, "Kau melaporkan tentang Naruto pada Tsunade?"

Sakura melihat ke arahnya , "…"

"Jawab aku!"

"A-aku memberi tahu Shisou * tentang Naruto. Mungkin dia akan senang mendengarnya."

"…"

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Jika memang Tsunade berada di desa ini, mungkin itu pertanda bagus. Atau tidak. Mungkin dia adalah orang yang bisa membawanya kembali. Tapi, jika Tsunade mengetahui hal tentang Ryuu atau Hikari, itu tidak bagus. Jika memang terbukti mereka adalah anaknya dengan Naruto, mungkin Tsunade tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Mungkin untuk, ah entahlah, **selamanya**?

"Sasu—"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berlalu pergi. Melihat hal itu Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa Sasuke semarah itu padanya? Harusnya dia menyerah saja. Lagipula Naruto tidak menaruh harapan lagi padanya. Dan Ia yakin Tsunade-sama tidak akan mengijinkannya mendekati Naruto jika Hokage itu sudah berhasil membawa sang Jinchuuriki pulang.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah," ujar wanita itu.

**I am Kagamine Len line break. The author said she likes me because I'm such an uke. EHH?**

Naruto baru saja meletakkan selimut-selimut itu di tempat penyimpanan. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung. Begitu banyak hal terjadi setelah kepulangan Ageha dan Ran. Begitu banyak masalah pula yang ditimbulkan karenanya. Padahal yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup tenang bersama dengan kedua anaknya. Naruto merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia tidak melihat ke arah mana dia berjalan. Dia terlalu sibuk memijat keningnya saat seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dan memeluknya.

Naruto serasa membeku saat ia merasa sedang berada di dalam pelukan seseorang. Naruto berusaha mengelak dan melepaskan diri. Dia terkejut saat melihat siapa yang memeluknya, "Tsunade-baa-chan*?"

Mata amber itu terlihat tidak setegas yang Naruto ingat. Air mata sudah nyaris menetes. Ia tidak tahu jika kepergiannya bisa membuat Hokage kelima itu sesedih ini.

"Naruto, " seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak semata wayangnya, Tsunade kembali memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

Sementara itu pria itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mengelus pelan punggung kaku sang Hokage. Bahu wanita itu terlihat sedikit melonggar. Naruto tahu, sangat banyak beban yang wanita itu tanggung. Dan dengan kehilangannya, ia berharap bisa membantu. Dan keputusan itu hanya membuat Hokage memiliki beban yang lebih berat. Tubuhnya terlihat kaku. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekurangan tidur dan terlalu banyak pikiran.

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah mata biru Naruto, "Naruto, aku ingin kau pulang."

* * *

><p><strong>Random fact(s):<strong>

***) Kyuubi benci banget sama keluarga Uchiha sejak dia 'digunakan' Madara untuk menghancurkan Konoha waktu Naruto masih bayi. Jadi, wajar aja klo Kyuubi di sini karakternya agak membingungkan. Dia suka ngeliat Naruto menderita, tapi ga suka juga ngliat dia sedih. Intinya, Kyuubi itu bertindak semaunya sendiri. Wajar aja, dia 'kan Bijuu paling kuat. Semua orang yg kuat pasti kaya gtu.**

***) Shisou: Sensei: guru. 'Shisou' saat ini jarang digunakan untuk memanggil guru di Jepang. Atau lebih tepatnya, 'Shisou' itu istilah kuno-nya 'Sensei'.**

***)Tsunade-baa-chan: Nenek Tsunade. Obaa: nenek, Okaa: ibu. Dalam penulisan kanji kedua julukan ini hampir sama hurufnya.**

**Review answer:**

**Q: Ada bumbu humor? **

**A: Aww, yeah! Nami ga pinter bkin humor, jadi nami harap reader smw menikmati humor yg **_**poorly made**_** itu. Nami eneg juga klo terus2an angst. ( ^^d) moga2 selera humor nami ga garing2 amat.**

**Q: Akhirnya SASUNARU!**

**A: dari awal emang bkin pairing itu kok. :D Nami udah terlanjur jatuh cinta ma ni pair sejak Nami SMP.**

**To my kitsune, I didn't know if I made many typos in the last chapter. ****…****Really… to be honest, I rushed out that chapter, well a half of it, in three hours. So I didn't double check it. Sorry about that and I don't have time to edit since I'm kinda lazy to do it… Enjoy this one and I'll be waiting your review. ^^**

**Okeh, nami ga bisa berkata apa2 juga untuk para readers. Kalian adlh yg terbaik! \(^o^)/ maksdku, lima chpter lbih dri 14****5****? **_**Seriously?**_** Nami sbnernya ga nyangka ampe sgtu bnyak. Yg jelas **_**I'm happy beyond believe**_**. Yosh, ini chpter keenam. Btw, ada yg suka ama NejiGaa, ga? Klo ada angkat tangan! Rencana selesai/target adalah chapter sepuluh. Semoga kalian setia menunggu hingga saat itu tiba (halah, alay). **_**So, who's our guest today?**_

**Neji: **_**It would be me.**_

***shock* OMG, dia pake English!**

**Neji: *fold hands* aku lebih pandai dari si Uchiha itu, **_**of course I'm expert in English.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just do your job here, pretty boy. **_**T.T **

**Neji: **_**PRETTY BOY?**_

***run away***

**Neji: sebelum kalian sempat mengetik review, aku yakinkan author itu bkal mati.**


	7. Life is sorrow, overcome it

Sepasang mata berwarna seperti madu itu menatap kembali ke arah mata berwarna biru cemerlang. Anak laki-laki di hadapannya seperti mengingatkan wanita itu pada masa lalu dan alasannya datang ke tempat ini. Sementara anak yang bersangkutan hanya terpaku di situ. Entah ia harus pergi atau malah berbicara dengan wanita di hadapannya. Kaa-san selalu bilang jangan bicara pada orang asing. _But, hey!_ Sejak kapan Ryuu pernah cukup sadar dan _innocent_ untuk mematuhi kata-kata Kaa-san-nya?

Dan hal yang membuat Ryuu terganggu adalah,'orang ini dadanya seperti mangkuk sup. Besar banget.'

Sayangnya wanita cantik (menurutnya) berambut pirang di hadapannya itu seperti tidak memiliki 'celah' untuk dijadikan nama panggilan. Mungkin, satu-satunya yang bisa dijadikan panggilan adalah...

"Dada Mangkuk..."

Dan dengan itulah pikiran Tsunade tentang anak laki-laki bagai malaikat yang manis hancur berkeping-keping. Ternyata bocah ini lebih menyebalkan daripada Naruto! Aura gelap kembali memancar dari Hokage Konoha itu. Dan kerusakan dalam rumah malang itu bertambah lebar dan memanjang sepanjang koridor yang bagai labirin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: nami mohon maaf sblumnya cuz dah terlmbt publish. Bagi yg udh tau knapa n komen di status, nami ucapkan trima kasih. Bwt yg blm tau, nami kmaren tu lagi kena flu yg parah bngt =_=" ampe mampet dua2nya tu hdung. Dan, HAPPY (belated) SASUNARU DAY! Sbgai pmintaan maaf, nami beri **_**fan-service **_**chpter yg lbh pnjng. Y udah, langsung aja, **_**ACTION!**_

_Aku masih merasakan suaramu saat kau tidur di sampingku. Aku masih merasakan sentuhanmu dalam mimpiku. Maafkan kelemahanku, tapi aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tanpamu sangatlah susah bagiku untuk tetap bisakah kau merasakan hatiku berdetak—aku tidak mau melepaskanmu. Aku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku(Everytime We Touch-Cascada)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter VII – Life is sorrow, overcome it<strong>

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan kata-kata lain selain yang sudah ia dengar beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya yang biru bertatapan dengan oranye gelap yang memancarkan harapan. Ia tahu Tsunade sangat menginginkannya kembali. Mungkin karena ia sudah seperti keluarga bagi sang Hokage. Seperti adiknya. Tapi, ia masih punya cukup alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan lagi...

'_Kami akan menikah.'_

Hatinya selalu sakit mengingat kata-kata itu. Bukankah dia sudah melupakan Sakura sebagai cinta pertamanya? Dan Sasuke? Naruto tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Naruto," panggil Tsunade.

"Huh?"

"Gaara merindukanmu. Jiraiya, Iruka, Konohamaru, semua teman-temanmu. Bahkan Kakashi juga."

Naruto hanya bisa melihat dinding saat mendengar Gaara. Bagi orang-orang Gaara memang menakutkan apalagi dia adalah Hokage termuda dari Suna. Kedekatannya dengan Gaara membawa banyak keuntungan bagi Negara Api dan Angin, begitu juga untuh Konoha dan Suna. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana respon Gaara saat ia meninggalkan Konoha. Setelah ia menang melawannya saat ujian Chuunin, keduanya bagaikan saudara. Hanya Naruto yang bisa meletakkan tangannya di bahu sang Kazekage tanpa mendapatkan tatapan kematian.

Tsunade melihat reaksi Naruto sejenak dan meneruskan, "Dia sangat khawatir, meski tak banyak orang yang tahu. Dia sangat marah saat kau pergi dari Konoha. Dia menyalahkanku dan dewan Konoha. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, pulanglah sekarang."

Naruto berjalan menjauh darinya, "Maaf, baa-chan. Aku tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan."

Tsunade membuat garis datar di lekukan bibirnya. Tak terlihat senyuman atau pertanda emosi. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah paham benar dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Terkadang apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang dulunya humoris itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Dan melihat pemuda yang kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pria. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa Tsunade lihat dalam diri Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau berubah."

Naruto melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang sedih dan seperti kesepian. Tapi juga bahagia.

"Aku memang berubah, baa-chan. Aku bertambah tua. Mungkin aku harus minta jurus awet muda milikmu?" ujar pria itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu. Ini tentang Konoha," kata Tsunade.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan berakhir. Ia hanya berharap bukan pada satu topik yang ia tak ingin bahas.

"Apa itu?"

Tsunade menghela nafas berat, "Tentang jabatanku sebagai Hokage."

Sang Uzumaki merasa kepalanya bertambah berat. Ia memijit keningnya tanpa ia sadari. Tepat pada topik yang ia pikirkan beberapa detik lalu.

"Ada apa dengan itu? Bukankah kau masih Hokage dan tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu?" balas Naruto seraya melipat tangannya.

Tsunade menatap sepasang mata sapphire, "Kau dan aku tahu, aku tidak bisa selamanya memegang jabatan itu."

"Bukankah masih ada Jiraiya? Atau Kakashi? Atau sang Uchiha Tera—"

Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya dan menghantamkannya ke tembok terdekat, "NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebut nama brengsek itu? Orang itu hanya membawa kesedihan! Pembunuh, pemberontak! Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk memberikan jabatan Hokage untuknya!"

Naruto kembali berbicara dengan nada rendah, "Bukankah dewan Konoha akan lebih senang daripada Kyuubi yang memerintah Konoha?"

"KAU BUKAN KYUUBI! Aku tidak peduli apa yang para tua bangka itu katakan! Aku ingin kau menjadi Hokage! Karena itu aku mohon, pulanglah, Naruto."

Pria berambut cerah itu melihat ekspresi memohon sang Hokage. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin kembali. Apakah itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan? Dia hanya ingin menjadi egois untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tidak peduli jika ia terlalu pengecut untuk tidak menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura nantinya. Lagipula dunia tidak tahu tentang kebenaran Ryuusuke dan Hikari. Dan dunia tidak perlu tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa, baa-chan."

"Naru—"

Naruto menatapnya tajam dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam sekejap pria itu meninggalkan ruangan dan Tsunade yang masih menatap kosong ke arah pintu.

**I am chocolate line break. Mmm, dark chocolate is the best. White chocolate too.**

Di suatu sudut jalan berdiri kedai minum. Hari beranjak sore sekarang. Para gagak bernyanyi menyambut langit merah. Cahaya temaram sore itu menembus jendela kayu. Kedai itu tidak terlalu ramai karena tempatnya yang tidak strategis. Yang ada di dalamnya hanyalah para pelanggan setia kedai. Pemilik kedai sudah tua dan hanya memiliki dua orang anak perempuan yang ikut membantu di kedai itu.

Dua sosok yang saling berhadapan di salah satu sisi kedai adalah Kakashi dan Kiba. Mereka kini mencari petunjuk. Chakra Hokage yang menembus paksa pintu gerbang rumah besar Aozora tidak terlewat bagi mereka. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah hingga Hokage-sama harus turun tangan dan pergi ke desa terpencil ini.

Kakashi tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika pedang tajam saling bersentuhan dengan lehernya.

"Ara, Ran-san memang menakutkan," ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Wanita berambut gelap itu menyipitkan matanya yang hijau, "Tidak mungkin kau yang melakukannya."

Kiba yang posisi Kakashi hanya membuka menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Ran datang dan menghunus pedang itu tanpa mereka rasakan kehadirannya. Dan komentarnya adalah, "Kau bukan manusia!"

Ran mengembalikan pedang itu kedalam tempatnya dan mengangkat bahu, "Kalau begitu, aku vampir saja."

"Hahaha, lucu sekali, Ran-san," tambah Kakashi.

Kiba memutarkan bola matanya. Memangnya vampir itu ada? Kiba menatap wanita itu sejenak, "Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

Ran menghela nafas, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian. Kalian boleh bertanya. Tapi, aku akan menjawab apa yang perlu aku jawab dan tidak menjawab yang tidak perlu aku jawab."

Kedua pria di hadapannya mengangguk dan Ran kembali menghela nafas.

"Aku mengenal Naruto dari dulu. Bahkan saat ia masih seorang bayi mungil. Aku selalu mengawasinya dari jauh. Karena—"

Kiba mengedipkan matanya, "Kau benar-benar vampir?"

Ran merasa ingin mencekik pemuda itu, "Aku bercanda tentang vampir itu. Aku bukan vampir. Aku hanya sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diciptakan di dunia ini."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, "Lanjutkan."

"Masa laluku tidaklah penting. Tapi, sedikit banyak itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Kalian pasti tahu tentang Kyuubi?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Kyuubi-sama adalah seorang siluman yang hebat*. Seperti Jinchuuriki yang lainnya dia memiliki kekuatan yang kalian sebut Chakra. Dan karena tingkatannya yang ke sembilan membuatnya memiliki Chakra tak terbatas*. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar seorang Uchiha mengendalikan Kyuubi-sama dengan Sharingannya. Ia pasti memiliki suatu kekuatan yang tidak berasal dari dunia ini. Karena aku tahu Kyuubi-sama tidak semudah itu ditaklukan. Aku juga melihat ketika Kyuubi-sama disegel dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Kyuubi-sama selalu hidup dalam tubuh Uzumaki itu. Dan dia selalu ingin keluar dari segel itu berkali-kali. Tapi, aku tidak selalu berada di Konoha—"

Kali ini Kakashi yang memotong, "Karena ada seseorang yang membutuhkanmu?"

Ran tidak berkomentar dan mengangguk, "Aku bertemu lagi dengan Naruto bertahun-tahun lalu setelah kehancuran istana melayang itu."

Kakashi mengedipkan matanya, "Kau tahu?"

Ran mengangguk lagi, "Aku bisa mendengar panggilan Kyuubi-sama saat itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakannya saat mempertemukanku kembali dengan Naruto. Tapi, aku mengerti sebulan setelah kejadian itu."

Kiba menutup matanya dan berpikir, "Hmm, kemudian Naruto pergi—Ja-jadi selama ini Naruto—"

Ran menghela nafas, "Ya, dia bersama kami selama delapan tahun ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahukannya pada kami secepatnya?" teriak Kiba.

Ran menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, "Dan membuat semua jerih payahnya meninggalkan Konoha dan mengubur kenangannya menjadi sia-sia? Aku rasa tidak. Aku bahkan tidak peduli bila harus membunuhmu sekarang karena membuatnya sedih. Kyuubi-sama mungkin tidak sensitif terhadap emosi manusia, tapi dia peduli pada Naruto. Begitu juga aku."

Kiba merasa benar-benar marah. Ia sudah bersiap mengumpulkan Chakra di kepalan tangannya dan mengambil kunai saat Kakashi mencegahnya, "Kiba duduklah. Kita belum selesai mendengarkannya."

Ran mengangguk ke arah Kakashi, "Aku ingin memberi tahu bahwa 'ayah' Ryuusuke dan Hikari adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hmm, ternyata memang benar. Ini bisa menghentikan para dewan itu dan pernikahan mereka. Kau sengaja menyewa kami karena kau memiliki rencanamu sendiri? " timpal Kakashi.

"Ya. Aku memiliki rencanaku. Dan sayangnya, seseorang sudah menghancurkan rencana itu dengan memberitahukan keberadaan Naruto kepada Tsunade," ujar wanita itu sambil mengerang. Mengingat kembali lengannya yang nyaris patah dalam genggaman maut sang Hokage.

"Kau kenal Hokage-sama?" tanya Kiba.

Ran melihatnya dengan tatapan 'kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya'. "Aku memang mengenalnya, " ujarnya.

"Kalau kau bukan vampir, lalu kau apa? Jangan-jangan kau salah satu pengikut Orochimaru?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi.

Ran mendesis, "Maaf saja, aku bahkan tak sudi melihat wajah ular tak bergender itu. Dan untuk pertanyaan yang pertama aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Lalu bagaimana Naruto bisa 'memiliki' Ryuu dan Hikari?"

Ran menoleh ke arah Kakashi, "Untuk itu aku akan menjawab yang sejauh aku tahu. Saat fetus (bayi) mulai berkembang ia akan di tempatkan dalam rahim ibunya dan dilindungi di sana. Tapi, ada juga kehamilan yang terjadi di luar rahim*. Kehamilan ini terjadi di rongga tubuh sang ibu. Pada umumnya bayi akan mati setelah atau kurang dari tiga bulan karena dalam rongga tubuh ibu mereka tidak mendapatkan asupan gizi.

"Tapi, Kyuubi-sama selalu memiliki jalan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Dengan Chakranya dia membuat tempat untuk fetus itu berkembang di dalam rongga tubuh Naruto. Aku yakin pasti sangat tidak mudah baginya. Karena resiko yang ia tanggung lebih besar. Jika bayi itu berkembang dalam rongga tubuh, mereka akan mendesak organ dalam Naruto. Itu bisa membuatnya meninggal karena sesak. Kyuubi-sama berhasil membuat ruang untuk bayi itu tanpa memaksa organ dalam Naruto berpindah. Meski begitu, aku masih mengingat saat dia berusaha menahan rasa sakit setiap Kyuubi-sama 'menata ulang' bagian dalam tubuhnya."

Ran menghela nafas panjang, "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa dia mau mempertahankan bayi itu. Aku masih mengingat betapa keras kepalanya dia."

Kakashi tertawa mendengar itu, "Hmm, kau benar."

"Lalu bagaimana kita membuktikannya? Kalaupun Naruto mau pergi ke Konoha aku yakin dia tidak mau ada orang yang tahu bahwa si kembar itu adalah seorang Uchiha," kata Kiba dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi, kalian harus meyakinkan Hokage kalian itu terlebih dulu. Aku tidak mau mati sia-sia ditangannya, " jawab Ran.

"Baiklah," Kiba mengangguk.

Ran berdiri dan meninggalkan kedai itu. Hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu. Kiba dan Kakashi tidak cukup bodoh untuk memberi tahukan keberadaan Naruto begitu saja pada Tsunade. Apalagi si Uchiha, dia terlalu 'sibuk' dengan usahanya. Orang berambut merah jambu itu...

**I am KAITO line break. I like blue. I like ice cream. **

Wajah muda itu penuh dengan keringat. Nafas anak perempuan itu menderu seperti kuda saat berlari. Matanya terbuka dan biru cemerlang di bawah bayangan pohon. Tangan kanannya mengusap rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia menoleh ke atas saat orang yang sangat ia kenal memberikan botol air minum.

"Minum. Kau sudah berlatih dengan keras," ujar laki-laki itu seraya mengusap kepala anak itu.

Hikari tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. Setiap latihannya dengan Kaa-san memang juga akan berakhir seperti ini. Duduk di bawah pohon dengan air minum dan mendapat pujian atas kerja kerasnya. Tapi, entah kenapa, ada perasaan bangga yang lebih saat ia mendengar pujian itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sentuhan tangan yang hangat dan besar di kepalanya seolah membuatnya teringat dengan Kaa-san. Seandainya saja Kaa-san berteman baik dengan Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke segera duduk setelah memberikan minuman. Ia melihat Uchiha kecil di hadapannya. Ya, dia memang seorang Uchiha. Sejujurnya Sasuke masih kaget saat pertama kali melihat mata biru itu berubah menjadi merah. Ya, waktu Hikari diteriaki oleh bocah-bocah itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah setiap kelahiran tanpa mata abu-abu seperti miliknya bisa memunculkan Sharingan. Tapi, buktinya anak perempuan ini memilikinya. Dan sifat, penampilan, apalagi senyumnya mirip dengan Naruto. Mungkin, dia terlalu berharap tapi, ia benar-benar yakin sekarang bahwa anak kembar menyebalkan ini darah dagingnya.

Yah, hasil dari 'kegiatan' malam hari bersama Naruto bertahun-tahun silam. Dia mengerang dengan suara rendah saat mengingat itu.

"Sasuke?" Hikari memanggilnya. "Kenapa? Mukamu sedikit merah."

Dia ingin menendang dirinya sendiri sekarang. Meski malam itu sudah berlalu sejak lama, sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak ingin melakukannya lagi. Setelah bertahun-tahun memburu kakaknya ia tidak pernah tertarik pada manusia lain seperti ini. Dan sekarang tubuh dan otaknya bereaksi karena telah menemukan target yang harus ia kejar. Ada saatnya ketika dia memiliki mimpi yang sangat 'menyenangkan'. Dia melihat ke arah Hikari sejenak dan mengatur pikirannya kembali.

Sasuke baru saja menerima kepercayaan anak perempuan itu. Ia juga terlepas dari nama julukannya. Hanya saja itu berlaku hanya saat Hikari menyelinap berlatih dengannya. Ia membiarkan Hikari memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Toh, hubungan ayah-anak mereka berdua belum terbukti. Jika saja Naruto mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hikari."

Hikari mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk, "Ya sudah. Ne, ne, Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kenapa Kaa-san sangat tidak suka denganmu. Dia bahkan melarangku dan Ryuu-chan dekat-dekat denganmu."

Yang ditanya hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kau sudah tahu 'kan? Aku punya masalah dengan Kaa-san-mu itu."

Hikari mendekatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, "Iya sih. Tapi, tapi, tinggal minta maaf saja selesai, 'kan?"

"Hmm, seandainya saja memang semudah itu aku sudah lakukan sejak dulu, Hikari," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut ana itu sekali lagi.

"Memangnya Kaa-san sangat-sangat marah ya?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau mendengar ucapanku."

Sasuke melihat ke arah Hikari. Anak itu terlihat berpikir keras dengan jari telunjuk yang tidak turun dari depan bibirnya. Laki-laki itu tidak ingin Hikari ikut-ikut memikirkan masalahnya. Lagipula, apa yang akan terjadi seandainya mereka memang benar-benar ayah dan anak? Hmm...

"Hikari," panggil Sasuke.

"Ng?"

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, "Seandainya saja kau punya keluarga yang lengkap—"

Hikari melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Maksudnya juga punya Tou-san?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Yeiy! Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi, tidak boleh sembarang orang bisa jadi Tou-san-ku," ujar Hikari sambil bermuka serius.

"Kenapa?"

Hikari melipat tangannya seraya tersenyum bangga, "Kaa-san sangat kuat! Syarat pertama orang itu harus bisa mengalahkan Kaa-san. Karena orang yang lebih lemah dari Kaa-san itu tidak berguna."

Entah harus senang atau tidak. Mungkin Sasuke menang dalam pertarungan Ninjutsu dengan Naruto. Tapi, kalau dengan tangan kosong, dia tidak terlalu yakin. Hey, dia tidak mungkin bisa kalah. Dia seorang Uchiha 'kan? Yap, pasti bisa!

Hikari mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, "Kedua, dia harus sayang dan bisa membuat Kaa-san senang. Kalau tidak, orang itu akan Ryuu-chan jahili habis-habisan."

Okeh, aura agak gelap mulai merambah. Ternyata memang yang paling penting adalah bocah laki-laki itu. Bagaimana caranya Sasuke mendekatinya? Belum satu meter saja baik Ryuu atau Sasuke sudah saling mendesis.

Kali ini Hikari menambahkan satu jari, "Yang terakhir dan ketiga, orang itu bisa membuat aku dan Ryuu-chan senang."

Syarat yang sedikit sulit. Tapi, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagi seorang Uchiha. Ya 'kan? Sasuke sudah mendapatkan hati Hikari. Tinggal bagaimana caranya mendapatkan hati Ryuu. Itupun kalau dia bisa –minimal- berbicara dengan si bocah. Dia ingin mendapatkan satu keluarga sebagai miliknya sendiri. Jadi, apapun yang menjadi syarat akan dia lakukan. Apa yang Uchiha inginkan pasti dan harus dia dapatkan.

Mata abu-abu gelapnya menata langit dengan tajam. Tangannya juga mengepal seraya dia mengucap janjinya itu kepada sang langit biru.

Sepanjang sore itu Hikari terus bertanya dan dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Sasuke tentang tempat tinggalnya di Konoha. Sasuke berharap dengan itu Hikari akan tertarik dan bisa meyakinkan Naruto untuk mengunjungi atau bahkan kembali menetap di Konoha. Setiap kata-kata pendek yang keluar dari mulut ninja Konoha itu membuat mata biru Hikari semakin girang dan berkilau. Di dalam pikiran anak kecil itu adalah betapa indahnya Konoha. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan desa kecil ini. Mungkin hanya untuk kali ini saja, ia akan memohon Kaa-san-nya agar diijinkan pergi.

**I am Earth line break. Every living things lives in me. But humans always hurting me...**

Seperti biasa. Malam yang sibuk setelah makan malam. Sejak kedatangan tim Konoha, Naruto selalu tinggal di dapur untuk makan malam. Dia sudah punya cukup alasan kenapa dia tetap di dapur. Dan setelah pernyataan Sakura, ia kini memiliki alasan yang lebih banyak lagi kenapa dia harus tetap duduk di dapur. Dia bukan pengecut. Dan selama ini dia selalu menghadapi apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, baru kali ini dia mengerti kenapa terkadang seseorang harus sembunyi daripada menghadapi situasi sulit.

Mungkin, tumbuh besar dan tua tidak terlalu buruk. Mata birunya melihat ke arah jendela. Ia tidak melihat Hikari atau Ryuu sepanjang sore. Sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir. Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menaruh mangkuk di meja. Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong besar rumah itu. Berjalan perlahan dan memerhatikan keberadaan Chakra yang harus ia hindari. Seseorang mendekat ke arahnya dan Naruto segera menoleh.

"Ne? Naruto?" ujar Ageha.

"Ah, Ageha-chan."

Ageha menaikkan alisnya, "Kenapa? Mencari si kembar lagi?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Begitulah. Mereka selalu menghilang."

"Aku melihat Hikari di danau tadi sore. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana Ryuu," ujar Ageha.

Naruto mengangguk dan masih tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Melihat Naruto bergegas pergi Ageha tersenyum jahil dan menutup mulutnya, "Ups, aku lupa memberi tahu tentang Sasuke-kun."

Sayangnya Naruto tidak mendengar kata-kata itu karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya menemukan si kembar pembawa masalah yang tak lain adalah anaknya.

Perjalanannya tidaklah lama ketika kilau air danau berkelip di bawah sinar bulan. Di sekitar danau itu memang banyak pohon besar. Tak ada cukup penerangan di sana. Tapi, ketika bulan sedang terang benderang keadaan sekitar terlihat lebih jelas. Juga sosok mungil yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Kaa-san!" teriak sosok itu.

Mata birunya terlihat senang mendengar suara itu. Hikari menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke Naruto dan memeluk pinggangnya. Naruto mengangkat wajah anaknya dan mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Kau membuat orang khawatir saja. Kemana saja kau, hmm?" ujarnya dengan suara rendah dan terlampau 'manis'.

"Awwh—"

Suara lain menjawab Naruto, "Dia bersamaku."

Mata berwarna _sapphire _bertemu dengan _obsidian_. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Sasuke. Dan segera melihat ke arah Hikari, "Kaa-san sudah bilang jangan dekati dia lagi, Hikari."

"Tapi, Kaa-san—"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk melatih Sharingan-nya, Dobe."

Yang dipanggil melemparkan tatapan dingin, "Kita pulang, Hikari."

Belum sempat berjalan jauh sang Uchiha menggenggam lengannya, "Aku belum mendapatkan jawabanku, Naruto."

Pria itu terdiam dan membuka mulutnya, "Hikari cari kakakmu."

Anak perempuan itu benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kenapa situasinya jadi begini? Kaa-san kelihatan sedang menahan dirinya. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke terluka gara-gara amukan Kaa-san-nya? Sasuke adalah orang baik yng mau membantunya dengan 'mata'nya itu. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik dia pergi menjauh. Hikari mengangguk dan berlari menuju rumah besar.

Hening lagi-lagi terasa. Tekanan atmosfir di sekitar kedua orang itu terasa berat. Sejak pengakuan Sakura, Naruto menjadi lebih dingin padanya. Meski dia _hopeless_ tentang cinta dan kasih sayang, tapi instingnya mengatakan si Uzumaki yang ada di hadapannya masih memiliki rasa sayang padanya. Entah hanya sebagai teman atau lebih. Mungkin lebih.

Sang Uchiha sedikit bingung jika sudah seperti ini, karena dia selalu menjadi pendengar dan pemberi respon pada apa saja yang Naruto katakan. Untuk mengawali pembicaraan terasa sedikit sulit jika lawan bicaramu bahkan tak mau melihatmu. Dia benar-benar terlihat tidak peduli pada Sasuke.

"Naruto—"

"Aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu, Uchiha. Meski kau panggil Tsunade sekalipun kesini aku tidak akan mau kembali dan tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Tapi, mereka juga bagian dariku."

Naruto terdiam mendengar itu.

"Ryuu dan Hikari. Mereka adalah seorang Uchiha. Mata Hikari membuktikan itu—"

Naruto melihat kearahnya, "Siapa bilang mereka 'Uchiha'? Mereka milikku! Mereka adalah Uzumaki. Uzumaki Ryuusuke dan Uzumaki Hikari."

Sasuke benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri. Naruto memang keras kepala.

"Lalu bagaimana kau jelaskan Sharingan itu? Apa mereka itu 'milik' Itachi? Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan itu dan Itachi—"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kalau tidak kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu!" potong Naruto.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Mereka itu anakku, ya 'kan?"

"Kalaupun memang iya, kau tidak berhak lagi atas mereka. Dulu kau tidak peduli. Kau tidak tahu. Apa bedanya dengan sekarang? Lagipula 'ayah' mereka sudah mati bagiku," ujar Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu—"

Naruto memotong kata-kata Sasuke lagi, "Kau memang selalu tidak tahu. Atau mungkin tidak mau tahu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan genggaman di lengan Naruto merenggang. Naruto menarik kembali lengannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sekali lagi pertemuan mereka hanya berlalu dengan pertengkaran. Usahanya terasa sia-sia sekarang. Tapi, jika dia menyerah, selamanya dia tak akan pernah memiliki 'keluarga' yang ia idamkan. Keluarga yang Itachi rebut begitu saja demi dirinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini. Sasuke menatap punggung itu semakin samar dalam gelap malam. Ya, dia tidak akan menyerah.

**I am ramen line break. You know who is the one that really-really likes me, ne?**

Makan malam berikutnya Naruto tetap menyendiri di dapur dan menyuruh orang lain yang mengantarkan makan ke ruang makan. Dia tahu **semua** orang akan ada di sana. Dan seperti anak yang baik, Hikari menemani Kaa-san-nya. Dan Ryuu kembali menghilang. Mungkin sedang berlatih atau apa.

Sementara itu di ruang makan yang cukup besar itu semuanya memang sedang berkumpul. Bahkan Paman Ageha yang kebetulan baru pulang dari Suna bersama dengan anak laki-lakinya juga berada dalam ruangan itu. Aozora Kantarou adalah kepala keluarga klan Aozora saat ini. Sebenarnya sedikit banyak dia tahu tentang masalah apa yang disembunyikan 'keponakan'nya, Ageha. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka kalau masalah itu menyebabkan Hokage dari Konoha hingga repot-repot datang ke rumahnya.

"Jadi, di sini saya hanya akan menarik kembali ninja Konoha yang sudah di sewa untuk mengantar Ageha-san pulang," ujar Tsunade.

Pria berambut biru tua itu menghela nafas, "Ya, saya mengerti. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

Tsunade melihat masing-masing ninja Konoha. Baik Kakashi, Kiba, Sakura, atau Sasuke masih terdiam dan memasang wajah datar. Tapi, di antara mereka berempat Sakura terlihat terlalu 'banyak' bergerak. Tsunade menghilangkan kecurigaannya dan kembali menatap sang kepala keluarga.

"Dan saya ingin Naruto Uzumaki kembali bersama kami ke Konoha."

Kantarou terlihat tidak senang dengan nada Tsunade, "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia adalah ninja Konoha."

Mata emerald gelap Kantarou menyipit, "Sejauh yang aku tahu dia bukanlah ninja Konoha ketika pertama kali dia tiba di sini."

Mata amber Tsunade juga menyipit dan menatap tajam Ran yang duduk tak jauh dari kepala klan Aozora. Sedangkan wanita berambut gelap itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan tetap memandang kosong ke arah Tsunade.

"Setelah semuanya berlalu dan anak itu mendapatkan kebahagiaan di sini, kau ingin mengambilnya kembali bersamamu?" ujar Kantarou.

Tsunade tidak menjawab ketika pria tua itu melanjutkan, "Mungkin aku tidak tahu masa lalunya. Tapi, aku tahu dia menderita saat pertama kali menginjak pintu depan rumah Aozora. Meski kalian adalah para ninja aku tak akan segan mengangkat pedangku demi pemuda itu. Seharusnya sebagai seorang pemimpin kau bisa lebih melindungi rakyatmu."

Tsunade tidak sempat angkat bicara saat Kantarou menangkat tangannya. Isyarat untuk tidak memotong pembicaraannya, "Aku tahu kau lebih mendahulukan rakyat luas daripada satu individu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia kembali karena perintahmu, Tsunade-sama. Biarkan dia memilih."

"Dia bahkan tidak mau membiarkan kami bicara padanya, " ujar Kiba.

Ran membuka matanya yang beberapa saat lalu di tutup dan memandang ke arah Sasuke kemudian ke arah Sakura, "Tapi, aku rasa itu masalah kalian para ninja Konoha kenapa 'mantan' teman kalian, Naruto, tidak mau mendengarkan kalian. Kami tidak bisa menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja karena dia sendirilah yang telah meninggalkan Konoha dan kalian semua."

Sasuke merasakan pandangan dingin itu. Matanya menoleh ke arah wanita berambut merah jambu di sebelah Tsunade. Amarahnya kembali hidup ketika mengingat apa yang sudah Sakura katakan pada Naruto. Kini Kiba dan Kakashi juga melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sudah pasti mereka juga mengetahui apa masalahnya. Seandainya saja Naruto bisa kembali terbuka dan memaafkannya. Tapi, memaafkan apa yang sudah dia lakukan tidaklah mudah. Sasuke berpikir, seandainya saja dia berada dalam posisi Naruto mungkin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Sisa waktu makan malam itu terasa kembali membawa aura gelap dan berat. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani angkat bicara. Satu persatu orang dalam ruangan itu pergi karena merasa tidak lapar setelah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tsunade sendiri terlalu sibuk berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. Karena dia tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal. Kakashi dan Kiba juga sibuk memikirkan rencana untuk membantu masalah itu agar cepat selesai.

Sementara Sakura?

Dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya di rumah itu. Bibirnya menggigit ujung jarinya. Dia sedang berpikir keras. Kini masalah Naruto semakin membuatnya pusing. Terlalu banyak orang yang peduli dengannya. Bahkan Tsunade hanya melemparkan pandangannya satu kali kepada Sakura saat makan malam tadi. Dan Sasuke juga menjadi lebih dingin padanya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia tidak sadar seseorang mengikutinya dan mendorongnya. Orang itu mengeluarkan pedang dan mengarahkan sisi tajamnya ke leher pucat sang kunoichi Konoha. Mata hijau Sakura tidak fokus sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali berkonsentrasi. Suaranya seperti tercekat saat mengetahui siapa penyerangnya dan kunoichi itu menunjukkan wajah tidak senang.

"Kaulah orangnya", suara itu terdengar sedikit lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Sakura menatap sepasang mata yang tak sama warna pupilnya, "Apa maksudnya ini, Ran-san?"

"Kau yang memberi tahu Tsunade tentang Naruto."

Sakura membuat wajah datar saat mendengar kata-katanya. Dia tetap diam.

"Padahal Naruto menganggapmu sebagai teman. Dia sangat menyayangi teman-temannya. Termasuk kau. Dan Uchiha itu!" desis Ran seraya dia mendekatkan mata pedangnya ke leher Sakura.

Wanita di hadapannya tetap diam dan akhirnya bersuara, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang perasaanku."

Ran serasa meledak amarahnya mendengar itu, "Kau sangat egois. Kenapa kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Dan kau menyebut dirimu sebagai 'teman' Naruto?"

Sakura menatap tajam Ran, "Egois? Kau menyebutku egois? Naruto lah yang pertama kali suka padaku waktu aku masih genin! Dan saat Sasuke pergi, dia selalu berlatih untuk mengembalikan Sasuke! Sejak saat itu—"

Ran menjatuhkan pedangnya dan menggenggam leher Sakura," Dengarkan aku! Aku tahu semuanya. Tentang cinta monyet Naruto, juga cinta monyet milikmu terhadap Uchiha itu. Tapi, meski dia bodoh. Selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir. Selalu mengedepankan kepentingan 'teman-teman'nya daripada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan balasan apapun. Dia menyayangi kalian semua!

"Dia bahkan sangat menyayangi orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang! Dan kau! Kau merusak semuanya. Rencanaku. Usaha si bocah Uchiha itu. Kau sangat egois. Kau selalu memikirkan masalah dalam sudut pandangmu sendiri, Sakura Haruno."

Wajah pucat kunoichi itu memerah karena amarahnya memuncak. Dia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Ran. Berharap bisa meretakkan atau mematahkannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Harusnya Sasuke menikah denganku! Bukankah dia pulang karena—"

Ran tidak membiarkan kata-kata itu selesai, "Apa? Karena apa? Karena dirimu? Kau sebut dirimu teman, tapi membiarkan temanmu menderita. Kau sebut dirimu partner tim, tapi memecah belah tim-mu sendiri? Kau sebut dirimu wanita, tapi kau tidak mau mengerti perasaan orang lain?"

Sakura menutup matanya dan berusaha memfokuskan Chakranya. Suara sesuatu yang retak membuat Ran melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Wanita berambut gelap itu mendesis dan menatap marah pada lawannya. Kunoichi Konoha itu segera pergi saat melihat Ran memegangi pergelangannya.

Ran menatap koridor kosong seraya berbisik, "Aku tak akan membiarkan Kyuubi-sama atau Ageha kecewa. Permainanmu akan berakhir Haruno."

**I am Rapunzel line break. I have very very long hair and I like painting!**

Malam tidak begitu larut saat Ryuu mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam dapur. Sebenarnya bukan karena lapar atau apa. Hanya saja, pintu belakang terdekat dan yang jarang di pakai adalah pintu dekat dapur. Daripada pintu lebih tepat di sebut lubang. Anak laki-laki itu sedang dalam _mood _yang tidak enak.

Langkahnya yang ringan tidak membangunkan siapapun yang kamarnya dekat dengan dapur atau koridor yang ia lewati. Beberapa kamar memang masih menyalakan lampu. Meski beberapa sudah gelap, yang artinya mereka sedang tertidur.

Ryuu berlatih sendirian seperti biasa sejak sore. Dia terlalu ingin tahu sehingga setelah berlatih dia menjelajah hutan dekat gunung. Meski dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, dia sempat tersesat sebelum akhirnya menemukan jalan yang ia kenal dan menuju ke arah danau. Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum dia melihat Kaa-san-nya, Hikari, dan si Pantat Bebek itu. Ryuu tidak terlalu bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi, ia bisa melihat Hikari di suruh pulang terlebih dahulu. Ryuu berniat mengikuti adik kembarnya untuk pulang ketika melewati Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berbicara.

Ryuu masih ingat. Kata-kata si Pantat Bebek tentang 'Sharingan'. Ryuu hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan saat itu sebelum terhenti karena hardikan Naruto.

"_...Itu bukan urusanmu!"_

"_Mereka itu anakku, 'kan?"_

Kata-kata itulah yang membuat Ryuu serasa membeku di tempat. Dia melihat wajah Kaa-san-nya yang datar. Dia juga mendengar Kaa-san-nya tidak menjawab secara langsung. Tapi...

Ryuu kini mengendap ke dalam kamarnya. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Meniti anak tangga kayu dengan perlahan, dia masih mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Seandainya saja si Pantat Bebek itu memang 'ayah'nya, kenapa Kaa-san-nya tidak senang melihatnya? Dan lagi jika memang pernyataan si Pantat Bebek itu benar, kenapa Kaa-san-nya berbohong bahwa Tou-san mereka sudah meninggal?

Apa Kaa-san sangat membenci orang itu? Apa karena itu dia berbohong?

Ryuu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat ke arah kaca kecil yang tergantung di dinding. Bayangan anak laki-laki berambut gelap dan bermata biru elektrik balik memandang ke arahnya. Ujung jari Ryuu menyentuh permukaan kaca itu. Kulitnya yang tidak sama dengan Kaa-san. Sifat pendiamnya yang berbeda dengan Hikari. Dan rambut gelapnya yang sebagian menjuntai di masing-masing sisinya.

Ryuu mengerutkan alisnya dan bermuka masam. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan melihat handuk kecil yang dilipat rapi di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia meraih handuk itu dan melipatnya. Dia mengikatkan handuk itu seperti _hitai-ate*_ si Pantat Bebek. Mata birunya melebar sejenak sebelum dia secara tidak sadar berjalan mundur. Di terduduk di tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan handuk itu tergeletak di lantai.

Hanya satu dalam pikirannya, 'Kenapa? Kenapa begini?'

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts:<strong>

**- lagu Cascada yg jdulny Everytime We Touch yg nami jadikan Quote kali ini adlh lagu yg di jiplak nada reff-nya ama pembuat lgu dangdut cinta satu malam. Dngarkan nadanya dan liriknya baik-baik. Kemiripan lirik juga ada... =_=" lagu bagus malah jadi dangdut. Miris bngt dngernya, aplgi nadany yg bner2 mrip. Yg bkin CSM ga kreatif. Bwt penggemar dangdut, nami minta maaf aja dah. Tapi, itu kenyataan lho.**

***) di sini, Jinchuuriki bkan sembarang 'hewan berkekuatan' tpi mreka semacam siluman. Jadi jgn kaget klo ad perbedaan dng versi aslinya (versi komik).**

***) Chakra tak terbatas Kyuubi memang ad. Sayangnya ad yg aneh di 'Naruto'. Mungkin Sharingan mmng hebat karena Uchiha adlh kturunan dr pendeta yg mnyegel Juubi. Tpi, Chakra tak terbatas tu spt Black Hole n mnurut nami sehebat apapun ninja/ Uchiha dgn Sharingan-nya ga mungkin bisa 'mngendalikan' Kyuubi. Cuz para Uchiha itu kekuatannya ga sama dgn pendeta penyegel Juubi. Pemisalannya adalah menggeser Black Hole dengan kekuatan Matahari. Belum bisa menggeser aja mungkin Matahari bkal termakan dluan ma Black Hole.**

***) kehamilan di luar rahim itu ADA dan sudah beberapa KALI TERJADI di dunia nyata. Tmen nami pernah tanya, n jwbn guru biologinya persis sperti pnjelasan nami (kecuali ttg Kyuubi-nya, itu rekayasa :P). Bahkan katanya di Amerika sdh mengembangkan suatu teknik supaya cwok bisa hamil. Tpi, itu cm rumor yg nami dpet dri tmen. Entah bner apa ga...**

***) Hitai-ate; ikat kepala ninja. Nami ragu ama pengejaannya. Bner apa nggak ya? =_="**

**Review answer:**

**Q: gimana caranya naru **_**pregnant**_**?**

**A: udah dijwb kan? ^^ kalo masih ad yg penasaran, utk lbih jelasny bisa tnya lewat PM.**

**Q: gimana tampilan naru di fict ini?**

**A: silakan kunjungi fb nami dgn foto album KIZUNA (bner ga ya? Lupa -,-) disitu ada gmbr naru versi KIZUNA. Ga perlu di-add jg ga apa2. Albumnya ga nami 'hide'.**

**Q: tulisan yg ditengah itu apa?**

**A: pertanyaan ini jg agk bkin bingung. Yg dicetak tebal atau yg berhruf miring? Kalo yg bercetak tebal itu utk penanda pergantian **_**scene.**_** Kalo yg bercetak miring itu utk ptongan lagu yg nami rasa satu tema dgn isi chpter yg bersangkutan.**

**Dan untuk mreka yg log-in, nami berusaha mnjwb pertanyaan klian dgn PM. Jadi, mhon diliat inbox-nya. ^^ dan tamu kali ini adalah: INO!**

**Ino: ya, ya, trima kasi, tidak perlu bertpuk tangan.**

**Me: *stare...***

**Ino: ahem, yah. Knapa aku juga muncul dsini? Ap q jg jadi antagonis spti si jidat-lebar?**

**Me: hmm... sbnernya si ga jg. Kau bkal muncul sbgai pihak netral spti Shikamaru atau Neji.**

**Ino: hoooo *nod nod***

**Me: lakukan pkerjaanmu T_T**

**Ino: ha? Oh, ya! Jngn lupa review, **_**guys**_**! **


	8. Life is a straight line, changes it

Anak laki-laki itu membuka matanya. Layaknya boneka yang dikendalikan ia duduk dan tetap diam. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri dan meraih jendela. Jendela itu megalirkan udara segar dan membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk. Kicauan burung terasa hampa di telinganya. Mata biru cemerlangnya melihat handuk yang tergeletak di lantai. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sebagian dari dirinya senang karena akhirnya dia memiliki 'ayah' tapi, sebagian yang lain ia merasa kesal dan marah. Jika memang 'ayah'nya itu tidak meninggal seperti kata Kaa-san, kenapa baru sekarang dia muncul?

Ryuusuke meraih handuk itu dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dia masih ingat tentang pembicaraan Kaa-san dan si Pantat Ayam itu. Sepertinya Kaa-san tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan orang itu. Kaa-san sepertinya sangat membenci si Pantat Ayam. Tapi, bukankah sepatah kata 'maaf' bisa menyelesaikan masalah? Kaa-san sendiri yang mengatakan itu.

Ryuu memang tidak suka dengan si Pantat Ayam. Mungkin karena reaksinya dan wajah datarnya itu. Tapi—

Matanya menatap ke depan saat melihat kunoichi Konoha. Wanita berambut merah jambu itu sepertinya baru saja berlatih. Mata emerald-nya selalu membuat Ryuu memiliki perasaan aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan atau akan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik yang akan dilakukan wanita itu. Oh, seandainya Ryuu tahu betapa benar prasangkanya.

Sakura melihat sat lagi 'pengganggu' baginya. Bukannya dia tidak suka terhadap anak kecil. Tapi, bocah yang satu itu adalah 'Uzumaki'. Dan seperti Naruto, dia selalu berbuat ulah. Wanita itu tidak bisa lupa tentang insiden 'kecap-sampo' beberapa waktu lalu. Kunoichi muda itu berdiri diam di koridor dan menatap lurus sepasang _sapphire_ milik Ryuu.

"Kau yang mengganti sampoku, 'kan?" ujarnya tenang.

Ryuu mendengus keras, "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Si Pantat Ayam saja juga sudah aku beri 'salam hangat' sepertimu."

"Dasar bocah—"

Ryuu menatap dingin padanya, "Orang yang cepat marah akan cepat juga jadi tua."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan siap menggenggam kerah Ryuu. Tapi, anak itu mengedipkan matanya dan segera menghindar. Ryuu menyeringai saat wajah Sakura memerah karena kesal.

Sementara itu, Haruno Sakura tidak senang. Sangat sangat tidak senang saat melihat wajah Ryuu. Karena wajah bocah itu terlalu mirip dengan Sasuke. Seringai di wajah bocah itu melebar. Sakura masih ingat seringai itu mirip dengan seringai Sasuke untuk Naruto saat mereka berlatih. Selalu saja dengan Naruto. Senyumannya juga, yang sangat jarang terlihat, hanya muncul saat Naruto di dekatnya. Sadar atau tidak Sasuke memang 'peduli' dan 'sayang' pada Naruto.

Padahal dia juga di sana bersama Naruto. Kenapa dia tidak pernah mendapatkan senyuman itu?

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke dinding. Ryuu terkejut dan melihat ke arah wanita itu. Suara menyedihkan dan penuh dengan kebencian keluar dari mulutnya. Bisikan demi bisikan yang tidak jelas membuat Ryuu menatap bingung ke arah Sakura. Kalimat-kalimat berikutnya membuat Ryuu melebarkan matanya dan mengambil langkah ke belakang. Satu hal yang ada di hatinya adalah, 'tidak mungkin!'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: waaaw... O,o" dua ratus lebih! ARIGATOU! Nami bner2 minta maaf atas kterlambatannya. =_=" Nami bneran sibuk skrang. Tugas kuliah mnumpuk... Nami akan segera publish fict DraRy dgn judul 'Clair de Lune' buat yg tertarik, lihat selalu status Nami di fb ^^. **_**The long awaiting chapter 8 is here! Please, enjoy!**_

_Dia (she) hidup didalam dongeng. Suatu tempat yang sangat jauh untuk kita jangkau. Melupakan tentang rasa dan bau akan dunia yang dia tinggalkan. Dia mencabut sayap-sayap dari kupu-kupu. Pastikan kakimu menginjak tanah saat kepalamu di atas awan. Dan dia tingal di dalam dunia sihir karena hidupnya begitu tragis(Brick by Boring Brick-Paramore)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter VIII – Life is a straight line, changes it<strong>

Malam itu Ran berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dia harap bukan patah. Retakan saja cukup merepotkan baginya. Jari jemarinya susah digerakkan. Mungkin retakannya sedikit lebar. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Merepotkan," ujarnya.

"Apanya yang merepotkan?" balas seseorang.

Wanita bermata hijau zamrud itu menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang ia kenal.

Ran mendesis, "Si pengganggu itu benar-benar merepotkan."

Ageha berjalan mendekat, "Hmm? Kenapa dengan di— Ran-chan!"

Dia menghela nafas, "Apa?"

"Tanganmu! Kenapa bisa membiru begitu?" kata Ageha seraya mengangkat pergelangan tangan Ran. Yang bersangkutan mengerang pelan.

"Sudahlah, besok pasti sudah membaik."

Mata oranye menyipit mendengar itu, "Biarpun kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat, kau tetap harus mendapat perawatan!"

"Terserah padamu sajalah," adalah jawaban pendek dari Ran.

Ageha menggigit bibirnya , "Kau tidak seperti dulu, Ran. Tidak sama seperti saat kau belum mengorbankan matamu."

Mata hijau gelap itu menatap dinding, "Aku tahu... Tapi, kalau hanya retak pergelangan tangan tak akan membunuhku. Seperti katamu, orang bodoh tidak akan mati dengan mudah."

Lawan bicaranya tergelak mendengar itu. Ageha tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau memang bodoh."

"Dan kau lebih bodoh sudah membuatku bekerja sendiri..."

Ageha melipat tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wanita berambut gelap di hadapannya tertawa kecil melihat itu dan mengacak-acak rambut Ageha.

"Aku akan mengikuti mereka jika Naruto sampai di bawa ke Konoha."

Ageha mengedipkan matanya, "Aku boleh ikut?"

Ran menyeringai, "Tentu saja, kalau kau mau turun tangan 'memberi hadiah' pada si Haruno itu."

**I am Harry Potter line break. Do I have to be with Ginny? Umm, or Draco?**

"Ne, Kaa-san~"

"Tidak, Hikari. Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Hikari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto tidak suka dengan sikap Hikari akhir-akhir ini. Anak perempuannya sering menanyakan tentang Konoha. Dia bahkan menghilang untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke atau Kiba bahkan juga Kakashi untuk bertanya saat Naruto tidak mau menjawabnya. Seiring dengan pertanyaan itu, Hikari pasti akan minta jalan-jalan. Tidak sekedar jalan-jalan biasa. Tapi, memintanya untuk pergi 'berlibur' di Konoha.

Hikari tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Kaa-san-nya menolak keinginannya. Dia ingin sekali pergi keluar dari desa kecil ini. Hanya sebentar saja tidak apa. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan di luar desa. Hikari bermain-main dengan air di tepi danau. Pagi ini dia berlatih untuk melempar kunai. Karena matahari sudah agak tinggi, Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berlatih mengendalikan Chakra sementara menunggu Ryuu.

Naruto melihat Hikari yang masih cemberut. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar permintaan anaknya itu. Sebenarnya dia paling tidak bisa berkata 'tidak' pada kedua anaknya. Tapi, permintaannya kali ini berhubungan dengan Konoha. Berhubungan dengan si Uchiha itu. Dengan Sakura juga. Naruto mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk. Tanpa sadar dia melakukannya lagi... memegang dan mengepalkan tangannya di dada.

Rasa sakit setiap suara Sakura yang terngiang membuatnya merasa aneh. Dia tidak tahu kenapa.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap Hikari. Raut wajahnya berubah sedikit. Sejak tadi pagi dia tidak melihat Ryuu. Padahal biasanya sang kakak selalu datang lebih awal daripada Hikari. Hari sudah mulai siang dan dia masih belum muncul juga. Bibir Naruto tertekuk.

"Hikari-chan, " panggil Naruto.

"Ng?" Hikari mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Ryuu-kun belum muncul juga. Kau yakin tidak melihatnya saat sarapan?"

Hikari meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, "Umm. Tadi pagi aku sempat melihatnya keluar dari kamar. Aku pikir dia langsung menemui Kaa-san. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia pergi."

Sekarang rasa khawatir serasa merayap di tubuh Naruto, "Baiklah. Hikari-chan, tolong cari dia di tempat kalian biasa bermain. Tanyakan juga pada teman-temanmu. Kaa-san akan mencarinya juga."

Hikari mengangguk, "Okay."

Naruto menatap anaknya pergi. Dia memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. Ia coba menelusuri Chakra Ryuu. Mungin itu adalah cara paling mudah untuk menemukannya. Sayangnya Naruto tidak memiliki Byakugan. Kemampuan membaca Chakra miliknya tidak sehebat mereka. Jadi dia berjalan untuk mencari tanda-tanda dari Ryuu.*

Sedangkan Hikari kini sedang berlari ke sebuah lapangan tempatnya biasa bermain dengan Ryuu dan beberapa teman mereka. Mata birunya melihat beberapa anak berlarian dan tertawa. Tapi, tidak satupun dari mereka yang memiliki rambut gelap diikat satu seperti kakak kembarnya. Ia melihat salah satu sahabatnya mendekat.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum lebar. Rambut kuning cerah yang pendek miliknya bergerak setiap ia berjalan. Dia melihat ke arah Hikari seolah-olah ada yang sesuatu yang kurang, "Ada apa Hikari? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Ryuu?"

Hikari merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Eh? Tapi, aku ke sini karena mencari Ryuu-chan. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Temannya menggaruk pipinya, "Ng, tidak. Karena dia tidak ada makanya aku bertanya, Hika-chan. Padahal dia bilang hari ini akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada kami. Aku pikir dia akan datang denganmu seperti biasanya."

Hikari menggigit bibirnya, "Terima kasih, Rin-chan. Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "Okay, hati-hati ya, Hika-chan?"

Hikari balas mengangguk dan beranjak pergi. Ia kini berlari ke tepi hutan. Semoga saja Ryuu bersembunyi di sana. Terkadang jika ia mendapat masalah Ryuu selalu pergi ke sana. Karena di hutan pohonnya begitu besar dan jarang orang bisa menembusnya. Tapi, Ryuu yang menghilang seperti ini benar-benar tidak baik. Karena jarang-jarang Ryuu sampai pergi tanpa memberi tahu siapapun. Apalagi Kaa-san.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Suatu hal yang membuat Ryuu menghilang. Seingat Hikari Ryuu selalu tenang. Meskipun mereka berdua masih anak-anak, Hikari selalu mengagumi kakak kembarnya karena setiap ada masalah Ryuu akan bersikap kepala dingin dan membantunya. Ketika dia menangis atau sedih, Ryuu akan menenangkannya. Ia tidak ingin saudaranya itu sedih. Karena saat ini giliran Hikari yang membantunya.

Dengan tekad baru itu, Hikari mempercepat larinya ke hutan.

Sementara itu jauh dalam hutan Ryuu berlari di antara pohon besar dengan kecepatan paling cepat yang bisa ia capai. Bibirnya membentuk garis tipis lurus. Mata biru cemerlangnya seolah kehilangan cahaya kehidupan. Ia tidak peduli jika malam akan turun. Satu hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah lari. Lari dari dunia. Lari dari Hikari, manusia berambut pink menyebalkan itu, dari seseorang yang harusnya menjadi 'ayah' baginya, dan...

Lari dari orang yang paling ia hormati dan hargai, Kaa-san...

Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Terlalu banyak masalah yang memang seharunya tidak ia ketahui. Tapi, mengetahui dan bertindak seolah tidak tahu apa-apa tidak terdengar seperti Ryuusuke Uzumaki. Tangan kanannya mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam erat bajunya di atas dada. Setiap mengingat betapa Kaa-san sangat menyayanginya membuat air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir. Padahal dia berjanji tak akan menangis. Tapi, jika memang Kaa-san menyayanginya kenapa dia harus berbohong?*

Dan orang bernama Sasuke itu. Matanya menyipit dan berkilat marah. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa menit yang telah berlalu.

_Suara parau wanita itu menjadi lebih jelas terdengar oleh Ryuu. Warna matanya terlihat lebih gelap karena temaram lampu. Wanita itu terlihat menyedihkan baginya. Tapi, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak berani mengambil langkah maju atau lari dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. _

"_Dia berbohong padamu," kata wanita itu._

"_Siapa?" Ryuu menyipitkan matanya._

_Sakura tertawa kecil seperti seorang maniak mendengar ketidak tahuan Ryuu. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?"_

_Ryuu merasa letupan kemarahan makin besar melihat nada bicara orang di hadapannya. Ia berkata seolah-olah Kaa-san adalah orang yang benar-benar buruk. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Dia menyayangiku dan Hikari. Semua orang suka padanya karena kebaikannya."_

"_Ha! Kebaikan," ujarnya sambil melihat dinding sejenak. "Dia itu terlalu baik. Tapi, kebaikannya juga termasuk membohongi kalian tentang 'ayah' kalian."_

_Mendengar itu Ryuu memiliki perasaan tidak enak, "A-apa maksudmu? Kaa-san bilang—"_

"_Dia meninggal? Hmm... Tidak, ayah kalian itu tidak meninggal. Kau pasti tahu tentang kemiripanmu dengan Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan tenang._

_Ryuu terdiam saat Sakura melanjutkan, "Ahh. Anak yang malang. Apa kau tahu, Sasuke itu mengkhianati Konoha. Dan Kaa-san kalian itu sangat mencintai Konoha, kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia adalah ninja Konoha."_

_Ryuu mendongak dengan cepat mendengar itu. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Kaa-san-nya bisa sehebat itu. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu terlatih dan tanggap. Kenapa ia memiliki dan mengenal peralatan ninja. Ternyata—_

_Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi Ryuu, "Oh, dan saat itu Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Naruto selalu, tanpa mengenal lelah, mengejarnya. Hingga suatu saat dia sadar ada perubahan dalam dirinya. Dan ia sadar saat itulah kalian hidup dalam dirinya. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak pernah mau kembali ke Konoha. Dan setelah itu Naruto menghilang. Tentunya bersama kalian."_

_Ryuu menggenggam erat handuk yang ia bawa, "Kenapa kau memberi tahu?"_

"_Karena aku tidak ingin kau hidup dalam kebohongan," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, " lagipula, hidup itu memang keras dan terkadang tidak adil."_

"_..."_

"_Ah, aku akan lanjutkan ceritaku. Mm, akhirnya Sasuke pulang dan diterima di Konoha dengan syarat dia harus memiliki keturunan Uchiha untuk melanjutkan klan-nya. Karena itulah dia mencari Kaa-san kalian."_

_Ryuu mengedipkan mata, "Apa? Untuk apa?"_

_Sakura mendengus, "Untuk apa katamu? Tentunya untuk melepaskan dirinya dariku! Jika dia bisa membawa kalian berdua ke hadapan dewan Konoha dan mengklaim kalian sebagai anaknya yang memiliki darah Uchiha, ia bisa membatalkan pertunangannya denganku!"_

"_Aku bukan Uchiha! Dan bagaimana kau yakin aku memang anak orang itu?"_

_Sakura menatap tajam ke arah mata biru milik Ryuu, " Adikmu itu punya Sharingan. Satu-satunya bukti kuat bahwa kalian berdua adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan satu-satunya Uchiha yang hidup adalah Sasuke saat ini. Sudah pasti kalian adalah anaknya!"_

_Ryuu membeku di tempat. Ia merasa seperti dijatuhi balok es yang sangat besar. Mendengar kata-kata itu masuk dalam otaknya seperti anak panah yang tertancap pada target. Kepalanya mulai sedikit pening seraya_ _mengambil langkah ke belakang. Satu hal yang ada di hatinya adalah, 'tidak mungkin!'_

**I am author line break. I wanna have tablet PC and all of my tasks gone to hell!**

Hikari mulai terengah nafasnya. Matahari semakin terik menghujamkan sinarnya ke bumi. Hikari melihat ke sekeliling. Sejauh ini dia masih mengenal dan bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Tapi, jika dia terus berjalan ke depan, ia yakin, ia akan tersesat. Sebenarnya ia ingin terus mencari Ryuu. Tapi, mana mungkin dia bisa pulang dengan mudah jika dia tersesat?

Hikari berpikir keras dan menemukan cara.

Dia mengangguk dan membuat tanda dengan tangannya, "_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_"

Hikari tersenyum lebar saat 'bayangan' yang ia buat berhasil, "Yah, walaupun hanya bisa membuat satu. Nah, tugas pertamamu, pergi dan cari Ryuu-chan. Aku bisa merasakan dia belum jauh dari tempat ini."

Bayangan itu mengangguk dan berlari. Blur berwarna hijau dan coklat melewati Bayangan itu. Mata birunya menyipit sejenak sebelum akhirnya melebar karena senang. Ia kembali menambah kecepatannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi!

Dan Bayangan Hikari berhasil menggenggam pundak Ryuu, "Ryuu-chan!"

Ryuu menoleh dan berhenti. Hikari juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya berdiri di sebuah dahan yang cukup besar. Hikari membuka mulutnya, "Ryuu-chan, Kaa-san sekarang khawatir. Kemana saja kau?"

Ryuu tetap diam dan tidak menatap Hikari. "Ryuu—"

"Diamlah Hikari."

Hikari menatap heran, "Kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah lagi padamu? Aku minta maaf, Ryuu."

"Bukan— bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

Ryuu merasa tidak ingin membicarakan apapun dengan Hikari. Hikari tidak boleh tahu tentang yang sesungguhnya. Lebih baik dia memang tidak tahu.

"Pergilah, Hikari."

"Tapi, Ryuu-chan—"

Ryuu menoleh dan menatapnya tajam, "Pergi!"

Hikari menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Ryuu seperti ini, "Kenapa, Ryuu-chan? Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Kau selalu membantuku, apa aku tidak boleh membalasnya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" ujarnya sambil pergi menjauh.

"Ryuu—"

POOF!

Ryuu melempar kunai tepat sebelum ia pergi. Lebih baik Hikari tidak tahu.

Di tempat lain, Hikari terduduk lemas. Ia baru saja melihat apa yang Bayangannya lihat. Air mata menetes dari pipinya. Ia mengusap air mata itu dan berdiri. Dengan langkah gontai dia menyusuri jalan hutan.

Naruto melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Rasa cemas semakin membesar dalam dadanya. Tidak pernah dalam ingatannya Ryuu pergi tanpa memberi tahu kemana dia pergi. Sejauh ini, Naruto tidak merasakan Chakra atau tanda dari Ryuu. Itu berarti jarak Ryuu dengannya cukup jauh. Dan itu tidak bagus, sangat tidak bagus. Naruto tahu benar hutan 'bebas' yang tidak dimiliki oleh klan atau suatu desa ninja pasti dipenuhi oleh ninja atau pemburu bayaran.

Matanya bergerak dan fokus untuk mencari tanda atau Chakra dari Ryuu. Ia hampir saja terpeleset saat ia berusaha berhenti. Ia kembali beberapa meter ke belakang dan melihat seseorang. Saat ia turun kekecewaan mewarnai hatinya. Karena itu bukan Ryuu tapi Hikari.

"Hikari?"

Hikari mendongak dan membuat Naruto terkejut, "K-kaa-san..."

Naruto segera memeluknya, "Ada apa?"

"R-Ryuu... Hiks..."

Naruto mengelus kepala Hikari dan mencoba menenangkannya. Mereka duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Hikari menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat ia menemukan -laki berambut kuning cerah itu mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap. Antara percaya dan tidak, tapi Hikari tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Ryuu bersikap seperti itu. Dan dia harus menemukan Ryuu jika ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hikari-chan, aku ingin kau kembali dan memberi tahukan hal ini kepada Ran," ujar Naruto.

"Ta-tapi—"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan segera berdiri. Dia membuat Bayangan dengan jurus, "Aku tidak mau mendengar protes, Hika-chan. Sekarang naiklah ke punggung Bunshin."

Hikari hanya bisa menunduk dan mematuhi kata-kata Kaa-san-nya. Segera setelah berpegang erat dengan leher Bunshin itu, Bayangan Naruto melesat pergi. Dengan nafas panjang, Naruto kembali membuat Bayangan lebih banyak lagi. Matanya menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Awan hitam datang lebih cepat. Hujan akan segera turun dan Ryuu akan basah kuyup. Naruto harus menemukan Ryuu secepatnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya, kalian ingat Ryuu? Kita harus mencarinya sebelum hujan menjadi lebih buruk!"

Serentak semuanya membalas, "YA!"

Tepat setelah Hikari sampai, hujan turun dengan deras. Bunshin Naruto segera menuju kamar Ran. Ran menatap serius Bunshin itu, "Kenapa Naruto mengirimmu?"

Hikari menengadah menatap wanita itu, "Ran-san, Ryuu..."

Ran duduk dan memeluk anak itu, "Ssh, ada pa dengan Ryuu?"

"Dia menghilang," ujar Bayangan Naruto.

"Menghilang?"

"Ya. Pada awalnya aku pikir dia hanya bermain. Sampai aku menyuruh Hikari untuk mencarinya. Saat Hikari mengajaknya pulang, Ryuu tidak mau dan pergi," jelas Bunshin itu.

Ran menggigit bibirnya, "Ini tidak bagus. Hujan sangat derasm aku hanya berharap tidak ada badai malam ini. Baiklah aku akan membantumu mencarinya."

Bayangan itu mengangguk dan menghilang di antara kepulan asap. Ran mengelus kepala Hikari saat Ageha muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ryuu-chan menghilang?" tanyanya.

Ran mengangguk dan melihat Hikari tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

"Entah apalagi yang diperbuat si Sakura itu," balas Ran sambil memijit keningnya.

Ageha menaikkan alisnya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini ulahnya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya berbicara dengan Ryuu pagi ini. Aku sangat bodoh membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara dan tidak ikut mendengarkan."

Ageha ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus punggung Ran, "Sudahlah. Aku akan menjaga Hikari. Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan. Kau akan mencari Ryuu di tengah hujan begini?"

Wanita berambut gelap itu memindahkan Hikari, "Ya, aku harus. Jangan katakan ini pada siapapun. Terutama Tsunade dan ninja Uchiha itu."

Ageha mengangguk dan melihat sosok yang ia hormati itu berlalu pergi. Angin begitu keras menderu. Rasa khawatir mulai merambahnya. Ryuusuke sendirian di luar sana dan Naruto juga Ran sedang mencarinya. Ia hanya bisa berharap mereka menemukannya dan segera pulang tanpa ada yang terluka.

**I am Dictionary line break. I'm sure 100percent there's no way Naruto would read me.**

Sasuke benar-benar ingin semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada Naruto. Pada awalnya dia hanya ingin kembali ke Konoha dan minta maaf pada pemuda ceria itu. Bukan menambah masalah seperti sekarang.

Sang Uchiha memijit keningnya dan berdiri. Ia menyusuri lorong besar dan melihat ke arah jendela. Awan mendung menggantung begitu pekat. Satu hal yang pasti badai akan datang. Tapi, ia tidak sadar, badai yang akan menimpanya bukanlah dalam satu bentuk.

Ia berhenti saat lorong itu menikung ke arah suatu sumber suara. Ia bisa mendengar suara Naruto. Ingin sekali dia menampakkan dirinya dan kembali berbicara. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Setidaknya dia akan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Suara mereka begitu samar karena hujan turun dengan cepat dan deras.

"Ryuu-chan menghilang?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke lebih mendekat. 'Ryuu menghilang?' pikirnya.

"Entah apalagi yang diperbuat si Sakura itu."

Sasuke tahu itu suara Ran. Ia mengepalkan tangannya begitu sadar apa yang Ran ucapkan. Ia segera berbalik arah dan ingin mengetahui hal bibit buruk apalagi yang ditanam Sakura. Tapi, dia berhenti sejenak. Kemarahannya tak akan mengembalikan Ryuu pada Naruto. Jika dia bisa menemukan Ryuu, mungkin Naruto akan kembli percaya padanya.

Mata gelapnya menatap hujan dan angin yang semakin mengganas. Cuaca semakin memburuk. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Kalaupun dia meminta bantuan pada Kiba dan Akamaru tak ada gunanya. Jejak Ryuu sudah terhapus hujan. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingan dan keluar melalui jendela.

Sasuke segera melacak Ran dan mengikutinya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan amukan dari wanita itu. Meski ia tidak tahu apa dampaknya, lebih baik menghindari daripada menantang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini saja. Karena emosi Ran sedang dalam puncaknya.

Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri setelah kembali dari menemukan Ryuu, ia akan hadapi Sakura dan apa yang sudah ia katakan. Angin berhembus lebih keras. Uchiha muda itu mengumpat.

"Tch, tak ada gunanya."

Ia memfokuskan Chakra dan mengubah dirinya. Sayap seperti sebuah 'tangan' muncul dari punggungnya dan rambut gelapnya berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Sasuke melompat dan membubung di langit hitam. Angin mambuatnya kesusahan untuk terbang. Tapi, ia harus menemukan anak itu. Sharingan aktif dan mulai bekerja memindai daerah hutan di bawahnya.

Di samping itu, Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata berwarna amber melihatnya pergi dari jendela.

Sayangnya Tsunade tidak tinggal diam sejak dia tiba di desa itu. Dia selalu memperhatikan. Karena niat untuk membawa Naruto pulang sudah jelas ditolak oleh kepala Klan tempat Naruto berlindung. Karena orang itu sudah jelas mengatakan semuanya bergantung pada Naruto. Dan Naruto sendiri sudah menolak ajakannya untuk pulang. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mencari celah dan memanfaatkannya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto terus-terusan bersembunyi. Ia juga ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup kedua anak kembar itu.

Karena itu ia melihat Ran yang diikuti oleh Sasuke. Tsunade sempat mengumpat juga saat Sasuke mengembangkan sayap dan menggunakan kemampuan yang didapatnya dari Ororchimaru untuk mencari Ryuu.

"Sial," ujarnya.

Hokage kelima itu tidak menyerah begitu saja dan terus melompat di antara pohon. Ia berusaha mencari letak Ran dan ke arah mana ia pergi. Ia berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke sekliling.

Ia mengehembuskan nafas saat sebilah pedang menempel lekat dengan lehernya, "Mencariku, sahabat?"

"Tch, masih 'licin' seperti dulu," balas Tsunade.

"Hmm, dan kau juga tetap semenyebalkan dan semerepotkan dulu," tutur Ran saat ia kembali menurunkan pedangnya.

Ran melihat Tsunade dengan mata kirinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tsunade?"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Biarkan aku ikut mencari anak itu."

Ran memutarkan bola matanya, "Biarpun kau berhasil menemukannya, jangan terlalu berharap dia akan memafkanmu. Dia sudah berubah."

Mata Hokage itu berkilat mendengar perkataan Ran, "Dia **pasti** akan memaafkanku, kami semua!"

Ran mengangkat bahu dan mulai melompati pohon demi pohon, "Terserah padamu."

**I am Spica line break. I shine brightly in the night sky. Watch me, you'll surprised.**

Di saat yang sama, Ryuu mulai merasa lelah dan berjalan perlahan. Ia tahu ia harus segera mencari gua atau suatu tempat untuk berteduh. Bajunya benar-benar basah dan angin yang dingin sangat menggigit di kulitnya. Giginya mulai bergemeretak. Bibirnya juga sedikit membiru. Ia melompat ke pohon di hadapannya. Karena gelap dan hujan yang sangat deras, Ryuu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan terpeleset.

Mata birunya melebar saat ia tidak merasakan hantaman tanah di punggungnya. Pohon yang ia pijak terlihat menjadi lebih kecil dari seharusnya. Angin yang lebih dingin terasa seperti membungkusnya. Ia tidak bisa merasakan jemari kakinya. Tubuhnya juga mulai mati rasa. Ia sadar ia jatuh dalam sebuah jurang. Jika seandainya memang harus berakhir sekarang, ia hanya ingin meminta maaf. Ia bukanlah anak yang baik. Karena ia selalu membuat susah Kaa-san.

Matanya mulai tertutup saat suatu bayangan menghampirinya.

Sasuke mengumpat saat ia melihat Ryuu jatuh. Dengan cepat ia melesat turun dan menangkapnya. Mata Sharingan itu melihat tubuh anaknya yang semakin dingin. Ia segera terbang mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Sasuke membawa Ryuu masuk ke dalam sebuah gua. Ia segera membuat api unggun agar udara di dalam gua lebih hangat. Ia tidak mau Ryuu menjadi sakit. Setelah ia yakin Ryuu nyaman ia pergi mencari sesuatu untuk di makan.

Malam itu badai yang tadinya berkecamuk kini sudah mulai mereda. Dan Ran serta Tsunade masih mencari keberadaan Ryuu. Di tengah perjalanan mereka yang tidak terlalu 'baik', mereka bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan Tsunade terdiam. Ia belum bisa mengatakan apapun kepada Naruto. Mereka bertiga duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang baru saja Ran buat beberapa waktu lalu. Wanita berambut gelap itu menyandarkan dirinya ke sebuah pohon. Sementara Naruto duduk dalam diam. Ia masih memikirkan Ryuu. Ia tidak bisa duduk-duduk sementara anaknya di luar sana entah bagaimana keadaannya.

Naruto berdiri saat Tsunade mulai berbicara, "Naruto."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, "Ada apa, Hokage-sama?"

Mata berwarna kuning gelap itu menyipit, "Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Karena memang begitu seharusnya. Aku akan mencari Ryuu—"

"Tunggu dulu," kata Tsunade, "kita berjalan sudah cukup jauh. Dan jika kita terus berjalan Konoha akan tampak. Aku mau kau tinggal di sana sejenak—"

Naruto menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak bisa! Bagaimana dengan Hikari? Aku meninggalkannya di desa."

"Masih ada Kakashi, Kiba, dan Sakura. Mereka bisa membawanya kepadamu. Aku mohon, Naruto."

Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu... Aku harus mencarinya."

Ran membuka matanya saat ia merasa langkah Naruto terdengar semakin menjauh. Ia duduk dan melihat ke arah Tsunade.

"Aku bisa membantumu, Tsunade."

Hokage kelima itu menatapnya dengan pandangan datar, "Hmm, dan tadi kau bilang dia tidak akan memafkanku."

"Aku serius," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas ,"usahamu sungguh menyedihkan. Apalagi tak ada hasil nyata dari Naruto. Kau pikir aku senang melihat Naruto terus menerus dalam kesedihan?"

"..."

"Seperti yang kau bilang, tempat kita saat ini lumayan dekat dengan Konoha. Kita harus menemukan Ryuu dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja—"

Tsunade mengangguk," Ya. Kita harus membawanya ke Konoha untuk dirawat. Dengan begitu Naruto bisa menjenguk dan tinggal beberapa saat."

Ran berdiri dan melihat ke arah langit yang bersinar, "M-hmm. Kita harus bergegas."

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts:<strong>

***) Mm, berdasarkan pengamatan Nami, kemampuan melacak ninja biasa seperti Naruto itu terbatas. Hanya mereka yang punya kemampuan lebih seperti Byakugan yg bisa melacak Chakra seseorang dengan tepat dari jarak jauh.**

***) Hanya seorang ibu yg bisa mmbuat anaknya menangis hanya dgn mengingat betapa beliau menyayangi buah hatinya. Nami sendiri mengalami hal itu bbrapa minggu lalu. Nami jdi pngen nangis lagi TT_TT tapi, hanya seorang ayah yg membuat nangis anaknya dgn perbuatan dan perkataan yg bersifat 'menusuk' dan menyakitkan. Ini juga pernah terjadi. Tapi, klo ayah Nami ga membwt Nami sakit hati wktu itu, Nami ga akan bisa bersekolah dan mendpt beasiswa skrang. Jadi, utk kalian smw, hargai ortu kalian ya? Biarpun kdang kalian pikir apa yg mereka perbuat ato lakukan itu ga adil, tapi, mereka pasti punya alasan dan itu artinya mereka perhatian dan syang bngt ma kalian. Nami jdi berleleran air mata gara2 tulisan sendri, bodohnya... TT_TT"**

**Review answer:**

**Q: Naru jual mahal bngt ya?**

**A: -,- jual mahal y... sbnrnya nami ga ada niatan bkin dy jual mahal. Nami mengajak readers utk mendalami masing2 karakter yg ada fict nami. Jadi, biar ngerti mksudnya knapa nami bilang naru bukan jual mahal, coba byangkan kalian di posisi naru. Kalian suka ma orang, pnya anak dri orang tu, tpi, stiap klian pengen orng itu pulang, dy terus aja nolak. Gimana prasaan kalian? Kalian rela org itu tiba2 muncul n minta jadi 'ayah' dri ank kalian dgn mudahnya? Pasti enggak 'kan?**

**Q: Sasu kok egois banget y?**

**A: ahh, pertanyaan yg mrip. Mm, untuk laki2 mnjadi egois tu hal yg wajar dan terkdang keegoisan makhluk spesimen laki2 tu bisa lebih parah dari Sasu disini. Bahkan Nami sendiri bisa lebih egois dari Sasu *lirik2 seseorang*. Tingkat keegoisan orng tu relatif. Mnurut Nami wajar aja Sasu kya gtu. Karena biarpun 'sdikit' berubah dy tetap memiliki darah Uchiha. Dan Uchiha tu biasanya egois. Contoh nyata: Madara. Jadi, yah, pda akhirnya Nami serahkan kesimpulanny pd reader smw.**

**To Kitsune-chan: **_**so sorry, I didn't put your review answer in previous chapter. I totally forgot. But, at least I make it up to you, right? I hope you didn't get mad at me –again. Well, Ran do have fast regeneration since she's not completely a human being. But her strength is limited now because she lost her right eye. Her eyes is important-source of energy.**_

**Oh ya, wktu itu ad yg rekues gmbarnya Ran ama Ageha. Entah ato review nami lpa. Tlong tunjukkan lagi namamu yg minta gmbar mreka , biar nami tag digmbarnya. Syangnya ga ada yg ama hbungannya Ran ma Ageha ato ma Kyuubi ya? =_= *ngarep* Nami juga minta maaf kalo chapter ini lebih pendek dari yg sblumnya. Dan, tamu kali ini adalah... Chouji! **

**Chouji: *munch* *munch***

**Me: umm, chouji—**

**Chouji: Hmm? Aku sedang sibuk *munch***

**Me: (sibuk makan... -,-) ...tapi, para readers sudah menunggu *point at readers***

**Chouji: Ohh *munch* jangan lupa review *munch* okeh? Nanti kalian aku beri keripik kentang! *munch***


	9. Life is a canvas, colored it

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu berjalan di tengah hutan. Ia dituntun oleh cahaya obor yang ia genggam. Menapak jalan yang menanjak menuju sebuah gua. Tangannya yang lain membawa buah dan air. Mata abu-abunya terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Karena sekarang ia tahu, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Ia hanya berharap orang yang menunggunya tidak ketakutan atau malah menyuruhnya pergi. Ia tahu benar ia dan orang itu memiliki hubungan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik.

Sementara itu seorang anak laki-laki mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan perlahan. Sarafnya mulai bekerja. Dan matanya berkedip. Ia menatap dengan pandangan setengah terbuka ke arah api yang bergoyang. Ia merasakan badannya sedikit susah digerakkan. Meski begitu ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk dan bersandar. Ia memeluk erat dirinya sendiri. Angin malam berhembus ke dalam gua. Anak itu bersyukur hujan badai berhenti.

Matanya terbuka penuh sekarang. Dia merasakan seseorang mendatangi gua tempatnya berlindung. Kini ia menjadi waspada. Siapa tahu itu seorang penculik atau pemburu bayaran.

Matanya berubah menjadi lebih gelap. Dan amarahnya kembali memuncak saat sosok yang masuk ternyata orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui meskipun dunia akan berakhir sekalipun. Ryuu melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam api di hadapannya. Pasti api itu juga 'dia' yang membuatnya.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sadar bahwa Ryuu terbangun kembali memakai 'topeng'nya. Anak laki-laki di hadapannya duduk dan diam ditempatnya. Pandangan anak itu teralihkan sejenak dan kembali menatap tajam api unggun.

"Kenapa?" adalah kata pertama yang menggema dalam gua itu.

Mata gelap Sasuke melirik saat dia duduk di seberang Ryuu.

"Apa kau mau mengambilku dari Kaa-san? Kenapa kau baru saja muncul?"

Sang Uchiha menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan amarah anak ini. Lagipula sebenarnya merekalah 'korban' dari perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui."

Ryuu tidak suka jika dia selalu diperlakukan seperti ini. Seperti anak kecil yang memang seharusnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi...

Sasuke menatap Ryuu sejenak. Ia meletakkan buah yang baru saja ia dapat. "Makan itu dan tidur. Aku akan pergi sebentar."

Ryuu mendengus keras dan menekuk kakinya. Ia melipat tangannya juga meletakkan dagunya di lutut. Pandangannya tetap teralihkan dari pria yang lebih tua. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa memijit keningnya. Sepertinya memang akan lebih sulit daripada berbicara dengan Hikari.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hmmm, okeh. Nami bner2 kasih atas smw dkungannya. XDD **_**This is the ninth chappie!**_** Mungkin dalam satu ato dua chapter KIZUNA akan mncapai pda tujuan akhir.**_** So beware! **_**:3**

_Hanya dalam pikiranku, aku membisikkan namamu sendirian. Cinta yang egois tak akan bisa sampai padamu, ya 'kan? Menginginkanmu, aku memainkan sebuah piano. Suaranya diluapi oleh rasa sakit. Suara yang tetap hidup itulah yang akan sampai padamu.(SPiCa – Hatsune Miku)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter IX – Life is a canvas, colored it<strong>

Ran menatap air terjun yang mengalir deras dari kejauhan. Butiran air kecil membentuk pelangi karena pantulan cahaya matahari. Ia mengamati sejenak sebelum memindai daerah sekitarnya. Ia turun ke lantai hutan dan melompat lebih rendah lagi. Tatapan datar dari mata hijaunya beralih dari kanan dan kiri. Jubah putih gading yang ia kenakan masih belum kering sepenuhnya. Saat ia tiba di tepi sungai air terjun itu, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil sedikit air. Ia membasuh mukanya dan segera berdiri kembali.

Ia berpikir sejenak seraya menempatkan jarinya di dagu. Kemudian ia kembali melompat ke atas. Ia nyaris tergelincir jatuh saat melihat bayangan hitam dan putih di antara batu-batu terjal. Mata kirinya menyipit. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dan mengikuti bayangan itu. Bayangan itu yang jelas merupakan manusia masuk ke dalam sebuah gua.

"Hmm, begitu."

Wanita berambut gelap itu segera pergi menjauh dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Sebisa mungkin menghindari dahan-dahan besar hutan. Kekuatannya ia fokuskan untuk mencari Hokage Konoha. Ia merasakan keberadaan Tsunade semakin dekat. Ia pun semakin cepat melompat dan mendarat dengan tangkas di tanah.

Sang Hokage menoleh, "Kenapa?"

Ran hanya menyeringai. Kemudian Tsunade melebarkan matanya, "Sudah ditemukan?"

"Mm," Ran menangguk, "ikuti aku."

Dengan sepatah kata itu keduanya menghilang di antara pepohonan lebat.

Sementara itu beberapa kilometer dari mereka Naruto mengusap keringat dari dahinya. Ia bersandar pada pohon dan membiarkan detak jantungnya lebih tenang. Ia sudah cukup jauh mencari. Tapi belum juga menemukan tanda-tanda dari Ryuu. Mungkin ia harus mencari di sepanjang sungai. Ia juga sudah membuat beberapa Bunshin untuk membantunya. Dan mereka semua mencapai batasnya sebelum kembali karena Naruto menggunakan Chakra-nya sendiri. Ia tahu ia harus beristirahat untuk mengembalikan Chakra-nya.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Dalam hatinya, ia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam. Ia harus... harus mencari.

"**Oi, bocah, berikan tubuhmu sedikit istirahat. Setidaknya duduklah untuk beberapa lama."**

Naruto menghela nafas berat mendengar Kyuubi mencoba berbicara kepadanya.

"**Tidak bisa, Bola Bulu. Aku harus mencari Ryuu."**

"**Tch, keras kepala. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Lebih baik kau menuruti kata-kataku."**

Naruto memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi memblokir Kyuubi dari pikirannya. Ia membuka kembali matanya dan menghembuskan nafas. Ia kembali berdiri. Ia bisa merasakan setiap otot tubuhnya ngilu dan hanya ingin relaksasi. Ia tidak pedulikan itu dan kembali melompat pada salah satu dahan besar.

**I am Snow White line break. I died because of my own step mother jealousy.**

Tsunade dan Ran tiba di sebuah mulut gua. Hokage kelima itu menatap wanita di sebelahnya, "Ini tempatnya?"

Ran mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan dengan waspada. Mereka bisa melihat api unggun tak jauh dari situ. Saat Ran berjalan lebih dekat ia bisa melihat sosok kecil meringkuk di hadapan api yang sudah mengecil itu.

"Ryuu?"

Sosok itu menengadah dan sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, "Ran!"

Wanita berambut gelap itu segera mendekat dan memeluk Ryuu. Dan anak kecil itu memeluknya dengan erat. Ran bisa merasakan kulit anak itu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan tubuhnya masih terasa dingin. Jika dibiarkan begini, Ryuu bisa sakit.

"Ryuu, kita harus pergi dari sini. Tubuhmu dingin sekali."

Anak itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Ran dan mengangguk. Ran menggendong Ryuu dan berdiri, "Kita pergi."

Tsunade mengangguk, "Apa kita boleh membawanya ke Konoha? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Ryuu mendengar percakapan itu dan memilih untuk diam. 'Ke Konoha?' pikirnya. Bukankah itu tempat Kaa-san-nya berasal. Mungkin, jika kesana ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kaa-san lagi. Karena ia tahu betapa Kaa-san tidak ingin pergi ke tempat itu. Tapi, sebagian dari dirinya sangat ingin tahu mengapa tempat bernama 'Konoha' ini dijauhi oleh Kaa-san. Apakah tempat ini sangat buruk?

Ryuu terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya dan tidak merasa bahwa Ran dan Tsunade berhenti bicara. Ia mengedipkan mata dan melihat dari bahu Ran. Sosok 'ayah'nya berdiri di mulut gua. Wajahnya membuat suatu ekspresi yang Ryuu tidak ketahui.

Ran yang sadar bahwa Ryuu masih terbangun segera memukul ringan di bagian belakang lehernya. Anak itu kehilangan kesadaran dan bersandar lunglai di punggung Ran. Sekarang mereka bisa berbicara tanpa di dengar oleh Ryuu.

"Kalian akan membawanya kemana?" ujar Sasuke.

Tsunade menatap datar pria itu, "Konoha."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa Konoha? Naruto tak akan senang jika ia tahu—"

"Sasuke Uchiha, dengarkan aku. Jika Ryuu tidak di bawa ke Konoha, Naruto tak akan pernah mau kembali! Apa kau mau itu terjadi? Dia adalah calon Hokage berikutnya, aku harus—"

Sasuke tanpa sadar mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya, "Jadi kau ingin dia kembali karena hal itu? Hokage atau bukan, persetan dengan itu! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan Naruto harus menjadi Hokage berikutnya! Dan kau!"

Ran hanya mengedipkan mata saat Sasuke menunjuk ke arahnya, "Aku?"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang hanyaNaruto yang bisa memutuskan apakah dia bersedia atau tidak pergi ke Konoha?"

Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia memijat keningnya. Ia sangat tidak suka mendengarkan orang berteriak, "Begini, Uchiha. Aku memang dengan jelas mengatakan itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan dia terus-menerus lari dari masalah. Dia harus menghadapinya, menghadapimu. Sudah terlalu lama dia kehilangan sifat 'emas'nya.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu atau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Tapi, dia masih mengingatmu selama tahun-tahun si kembar ini dibesarkan. Naruto terkadang akan terbangun dan menatap bulan. Mungkin dia tidak tahu terkadang aku melihatnya. Dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke desa, aku tidak tahu ternyata kau sudah bersama Haruno itu."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Mereka memaksaku."

Tsunade terdiam mendengar itu dan Ran hanya melirik ke arah Hokage Konoha, "Ya, aku tahu. Para dewan tua bangka itu..."

Kemudian Ran melanjutkan, "Aku hanya ingin melihat Naruto bahagia."

Pria Uchiha itu menatap Ran, "Kenapa?"

Ran tersenyum dan menjawab, "Karena itu adalah suatu hal yang memang harus aku lakukan. Jadi, aku ingin kau juga kembali ke Konoha."

Tsunade menatap Sasuke, "Aku dan Ran akan pergi sekarang. Kau pergilah memberi tahu Kakashi, Kiba, dan Sakura. Beri tahu mereka untuk segera kembali. Dan sebagai hukuman berteriak dengan tidak sopan, kau harus mengerjakan laporan misi kali ini sendiri, Uchiha."

Sasuke mendengus keras mendengar itu.

Pembicaraan itu selesai dan ketiganya segera keluar dari gua. Mereka menyebrangi sungai dengan mudah, termasuk Ran. Meski ia bukan ninja tapi wanita itu tahu bagaimana menggunakan kekuatannya untuk bisa berjalan di air. Ia juga menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memanjat dinding sungai yang curam seperti Tsunade dan Sasuke. Ia terlalu fokus dengan keadaan Ryuu dan menggunakan kekuatannya. Sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat mereka tiba di lantai hutan.

Ran menaikkan alisnya, "Ada apa—"

Sayangnya ia tak menyelesaikan pertanyaan itu. Ran melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dan ia mengerti apa yang membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Di hadapan mereka Naruto berdiri dengan tatapan lega. Tapi, raut wajahnya mulai berubah. Dan Ran tahu sepertinya keadaan ini tak akan berjalan lancar seperti yang ia duga. Wanita itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sementara itu Naruto berjalan perlahan, mendekati mereka. Dan tatapannya berubah menjadi berkilat.

"Akan kalian bawa kemana Ryuu?"

Ran mengernyit mendengar suara dingin itu. Benar-benar tidak bagus.

"Naruto, Ryuu kedinginan dan harus dibawa kerumah sakit*," Tsunade angkat bicara.

Mata biru itu seperti samudra yang mengamuk. Pandangan Naruto bertemu dengan Tsunade, "Kami memiliki penyembuh yang hebat di desa. Aku tidak butuh rumah sakit."

Sasuke memijit keningnya, "Jalan terdekat dari sini adalah Konoha, Dobe. Daripada berdebat lebih baik kita membawa Ryuu secepatnya. Dia sudah terlalu lama berjalan di tengah badai tadi malam. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi dalam tubuhnya. Dan dia butuh diperiksa."

"..." Naruto terdiam mendengar respon Sasuke.

Ia tahu keadaan Ryuu memang tidak baik. Tapi, ia tidak ingin kembali ke desa itu. Terlalu banyak kenangan di sana. Baik atau buruk. Dan lagi, ia tahu dewan Konoha tak akan senang jika mereka tahu si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi kembali ke desa mereka. Bukannya ia sangat takut dengan dewan itu. Tapi, mereka bisa saja melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengusirnya lagi. Dan dia tidak ingin Ryuu mengalami nasib seperti dirinya hanya karena ia adalah anak Naruto.

Laki-laki berambut kuning cerah itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan. Sementara tubuhnya sudah tak ingin lagi bergerak. Pandangannya mulai kabur seraya tangannya naik ke kepala dan memijit keningnya. Matanya berkedip dan terasa sangat berat.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika Naruto terdiam dan memijit keningnya. Ia tahu Uzumaki di hadapannya juga mencari Ryuu semalaman. Dari bajunya yang masih basah menandakan Naruto tidak beristirahat dengan cukup. Atau mungkin ia malah berlari dalam badai dan tidak berteduh. Mata gelapnya melebar saat Naruto terlihat lemah dan jatuh. Tsunade bergerak maju untuk membantu. Namun Sasuke lebih cepat.

Uchiha itu menangkap Naruto sebelum tubuhnya menimpa tanah. Laki-laki bermata biru itu kehilangan kesadaran. Mungkin karena kelelahan. Matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya terlihat lemah. Sasuke mengangkatnya dengan kedua lengannya*. Ran yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau dia sampai ingat kau menggendongnya seperti itu, kau pasti akan ditendang dengan keras," ujar Ran sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke menatap Ran datar. Ia tidak menghiraukan kata-kata itu dan menoleh ke arah Hokage. "Bagaimana dengan Kakashi dan yang lainnya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto dan pergi memberi tahu mereka untuk kembali."

Ran merasa kedutan di kepalanya muncul dan dia memotong Sasuke. "Aku akan memberi tahu mereka." Dalam hati Ran mengomel, 'Tidak menghiarukanku, dasar bocah.'

"Kau bawa saja dia. Kalian pergilah dulu. Aku akan menyusul dengan ninja Konoha," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan Ryuu.

Tsunade mengangguk dan melompat ke dahan terdekat. Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang. Segera setelah kedua ninja itu tak lagi terlihat, Ran berlari kembali ke desa dengan kecepatan penuh. Dengan sigap ia melompati akar-akar besar dan semak. Mata kirinya fokus ke depan dan kakinya semakin memacu untuk lebih cepat lagi.

Nafasnya memburu dan ia melompat ke dahan besar. Ran menghela nafas panjang saat kediaman Aozora mulai terlihat. Rumah besar itu memang dekat dari hutan. Dan wanita berambut gelap ini baru saja memotong jalan untuk mendapat rute terdekat. Ia tidak takut tersesat. Karena memang sudah sejak lama ia mengenal dan hidup dari hutan ini. Sejenak ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang buram. Tanpa sadar langkahnya melambat saat ia meraih penutup mata kanannya.

Ran memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali. 'Ini bukan saatnya mengingat masa lalu, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan,' pikirnya. Ia kembali menaikkan kecepatannya dan melesat menuju Rumah Besar.

Ran mendarat di atap rumah itu. Ia turun dan segera mencari salah satu dari ninja Konoha. Ia melewati lorong-lorong rumah hingga ia melihat sosok berkepala abu-abu berdiri di hadapannya. Orang itu masih memegang buku berwarna jingga yang-entah-apa-isinya. Ran berjalan mendekat. Ia tahu ninja itu sudah menunggunya. Lagipula ninja selalu memiliki cara untuk mendapatkan informasi.

"Jadi?" ujar Kakashi.

Ran menghela nafas, "Kalian harus cepat kembali."

"Ara—"

"Jangan tanya," potong Ran, "lakukan saja perintah Hokage. Lagipula dia pemimpin kalian 'kan?"

Kakashi masih memasang senyumnya, "Apa kau tidak mau memberi tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Wanita itu memutarkan bola matanya, "Tidak. Tidak akan. Pulang dan lihatlah sendiri. Atau tanya saja pada Uchiha itu."

Kakashi mengangguk dan beranjak pergi sebelum Ran mengatakan sesuatu. "Dan jauhkan orang bernama Haruno itu dari Naruto."

"Hmm?"

Ran menatap Kakashi, "Jika tidak dia akan menerima balasannya dariku."

Kakashi mengernyit. Beberapa detik yang baru saja berlalu ia berani bersumpah mata kiri yang tadinya berwarna hijau itu berubah berwarna kuning dan pupilnya menyempit. Kakashi hanya mengangguk kembali dan pergi. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Atau mungkin tidak. Tapi, lebih baik ia jauhkan Sakura dari Naruto. Karena Kakashi tahu Chakra wanita bernama Ran itu tidak sama dengan manusia. Jonin itu berjalan mencari Kiba dan Sakura. Mereka harus segera bersiap untuk kembali ke Konoha.

**I am the Time line break. I always move forward, never backward.**

Sementara itu, Tsunade sudah memerintahkan Shizune untuk menyiapkan ruangan khusus untuk Naruto dan Ryuu. Karena ia masih tidak ingin siapapun tahu. Cukup Sasuke saja...

"Aku juga tahu, Hokage-sama," ujar sebuah suara.

Tsunade merasa pening di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Entah bagaimana, Shikamaru selalu mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mengetahui hal yang harusya orang lain tidak tahu. Sebenarnya tidak heran, mengingat Shikamaru adalah yang si jenius dalam angkatan Naruto. Meskipun terlihat malas dan selalu menyebut tugas dengan 'merepotkan' tapi Shikamaru bisa membuat orang berdecak kagum.

Okeh, satu lagi orang yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan Naruto. Tunggu, Kakashi pasti juga akan mengetahuinya. Tsunade mengerang dalam hatinya. Dan Kiba... Tidak, pikiran Kiba terlalu sederhana. Ninja itu tak mungkin mengetahui keberadaan Naruto dengan cepat. Berbeda dengan Sakura... Tsunade tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan muridnya itu. Sejauh yang dia ingat Sakura adalah murid yang baik. Ia juga sahabat Naruto setelah Sasuke pergi. Tapi, ia juga merasa ada perubahan pada Sakura setelah kepulangan Sasuke.

"Jadi, dia dimana, Hokage-sama?" ujar Shikamaru..

Tsunade membuyarkan pikirannya dan mengeringkan tenggorokannya, "Dia sedang dalam perawatan. Dia pergi terlalu lama dalam badai."

"Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Pertanyaan itu tak bisa aku jawab sekarang. Dan jika kau menemukan tempat dimana aku menyembunyikan Naruto, jangan tanyakan pertanyaan itu. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang."

Shikamaru memutar otaknya. Ia tahu, meski Naruto mirip dengan Kiba, tapi pemuda ceria itu tidak cukup bodoh untuk berlari dalam badai tanpa alasan yang kuat. Contoh alasan kuat adalah mengejar Sasuke. Tapi, Nara muda itu hafal benar tidak mungkin Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Ia bahkan meninggalkan Konoha mungkin untuk menghindari Uchiha Terakhir itu. Sampai sekarang ia masih tidak paham dengan alasan Naruto meninggalkan desa yang ia cintai.

Tapi, apapun alasan itu, ia tahu itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat besar. Dan Naruto tidak ingin siapapun tahu sebelum ia sendiri yang bercerita.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ninja berkepala nanas itu menempatkan jarinya di bawah dagu. Cepat atau lambat berita tentang keberadaan Naruto di Konoha akan tersebar. Dan itu juga akan memancing kehebohan. Pertama dewan Konoha. Mungkin mereka akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Naruto pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. Kedua, Gaara. Gara-gara kedekatan dirinya dengan Temari, Kazekage termuda itu sering datang juga ke Konoha. Dan setiap datang hal pertama yang ia bahas pasti Naruto.

Shikamaru tahu bahwa Naruto dan Gaara sangat dekat. Mungkin bukan kedekatan yang lebih dari teman. Karena ia tahu Naruto memiliki perasaan tertentu pada satu orang dan itu bukan Gaara. Mungkin lebih mirip seperti saudara. Karena keduanya adalah Jinchuuriki. Orang yang dibenci karena apa yang ada dalam tubuh mereka.

Shikamaru hanya berharap Naruto tidak terluka. Baik fisik atau mental. Karena siapapun yang melukainya pasti akan mencicipi pasir mematikan sang Kazekage. Mungkin, dalam hal ini Sasuke akan merasakannya.

"Merepotkan," ujarnya.

Mungkin Sasuke masih bisa bertahan. Tapi ia tidak tahu jika dewan Konoha bisa merasakannya. Karena dengan keberadaan Gaara sebagai Kazekage, ia bisa saja memutus hubungan kedua desa. Suatu hal yang pasti akan membuat para tetua bawel itu bertekuk lutut. Tapi, jika itu terjadi, hal itu tidak baik juga untuk Konoha.

Dan Sakura...

Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya. Wanita itu berubah sejak Sasuke kembali. Pemuda Nara itu pernah berpikir bahwa Sakura sudah menyerah dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ia sempat menduga Haruno menyukai Naruto. Karena ia sempat melihat tatapan tidak suka Sakura ketika Hinata berada dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi, setelah dewan Konoha memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertunangan itu demi kelanjutan klan Uchiha, Sakura berubah. Ia bahkan tak lagi dekat dengan Ino seperti dulu.

Mata hitamnya memandang ke arah langit sebelum kembali ke jalan. Ia mengedipkan matanya saat sosok familiar berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Iruka-sensei?" panggil Shikamaru.

Laki-laki itu menoleh, "Ah, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tersenyum saat mantan gurunya menyapanya. Setidaknya ia terlihat lebih baik—sekarang. "Baru saja dari akademi, Sensei? Seperti biasanya?"

Iruka tersenyum, "Yah, seperti biasa. Aku juga baru saja dari Teuchi. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak makan ramen buatannya."

Senyum Shikamaru memudar tapi, cepat-cepat ia ganti dengan senyum palsu. Setelah bertahun-tahun sejak Naruto menghilang Iruka-Sensei masih tetap berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Semua orang tahu bagaimana Iruka sangat menyayangi pemuda itu. Karena dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri. Ingin sekali rasanya Shikamaru bertanya dimana Naruto berada. Bukan untuk dirinya sendiri tapi untuk orang yang selama ini sudah merawatnya. Ia yakin, Iruka-Sensei akan sangat senang mengetahui itu. Tapi—

"Shikamaru?" panggil Sensei-nya.

Ninja Bayangan itu membuyarkan angan-angannya, "Ya?"

"Hari mulai sore dan—"

"Ah, silakan Sensei," Shikamaru memotongnya saat ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Iruka tersenyum kembali dan melangkah pergi.

Shikamaru tidak suka dengan keadaan yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Iruka hanya ingin melihat Naruto. Dan Shikamaru tahu Naruto berada dalam desa ini. Tapi, Tsunade sendiri tidak mau memberi tahunya. Dan dia menghela nafas saat menyadari satu hal. Tsunade tidak datang sendiri. Karena ia melihat Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya pagi ini. Ia tahu Sasuke sedang melakukan misi dengan Kakashi. Tapi, melihat Sasuke datang ke Menara Hokage tanpa tim menandakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan saat ia mengikutinya barulah ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

Bertanya pada Uchiha yang satu itu sebenarnya opsi terakhir. Sekalipun Shikamaru tidak bisa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto tapi ia memiliki cara untuk membuat Uchiha yang arogan itu membiarkan Iruka mengetahuinya.

**I am author line break. Damn! I wanna have scanner of my own!**

Jauh dari Konoha Ran memperhatikan ninja Konoha yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Ketiganya tampak memiliki wajah serius. Bahkan Kiba. Meskipun Kakashi memasang wajah datar, tapi Ran bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya itu karena ninja berambut abu-abu itu tidak membaca novel sakti miliknya. Dan Ran hanya berharap apapun yang ada dalam pikiran wanita berambut pink itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Mengingat itu, ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan lebih erat.

"Jadi, berangkat?" sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan.

Mata hijau Ran melirik. Ia melihat Ageha menggandeng tangan Hikari. Dan wanita berambut gelap itu mengangguk, "Ya. Kita berangkat."

"Tunggu. Kita tidak bisa berjalan seperti saat kita berangkat," ujar Kiba.

Ran menyipitkan matanya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin segera tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan anak itu. Kita bisa berlari—"

"Oh, kau punya ide? Bagaimana dengan Hikari dan Aozora-sama*?" cetus Ran.

"Ada," kali ini Kakashi angkat bicara.

Kali ini Kakashi kembali membuat wajah bermata u terbalik. Dan dia melanjutkan, "Hikari bisa naik ke punggung Akamaru. Tidak masalah 'kan, Kiba? Akamaru?"

Kiba mengangguk dan Akamaru menyalak senang.

"Dan menurutku tidak masalah kalau aku atau Sakura menggendong Ageha-sama?" usul Jonin itu.

Mendengar itu yang bersangkutan memprotes, "Tidak mau."

Ran melirik ke sebelahnya, "Huh?"

"Aku cuma mau menaiki punggungnya," ujar Ageha sambil memegang lengan baju Penjaganya.

Wanita berambut gelap itu menyipitkan matanya, "Kita sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus. Dan kau mau aku memberimu _piggy back*_?"

Mata berwarna jingga yang tadinya cerah menjadi lebih gelap. Tak ada yang memperhatikan gerakan Ageha. Dia menggenggam lengan baju Ran dan memberikan tarikan kuat. Dengan satu kali gerakan membuat sang Penjaga yang tidak waspada itu mencium tanah. Kiba hanya bisa menganga melihat itu. Sementara Kakashi mengedipkan matanya... Satu kali, dua kali... Wow(?)

"_Damn!_" satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulut Ran seraya ia kembali berdiri.

Kiba yang melihat itu menatap Sakura, "Aku berani bertaruh anak itu bisa menyaingimu, Sakura."

Sakura hanya menatap tajam pemuda itu sebagai balasan.

Ran memberikan tatapan menyeramkan dan—err ingin membunuh(?) kepada Ageha yang melipat tangannya. Ageha menjulurkan lidahnya. Ran yang masih dengan _mood_ tidak bersahabat akhirnya berlutut dengan punggung menghadap ke arah Ageha. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau jatuh," omelnya.

Wajah Ageha berseri-seri mendengar itu, "Yey!"

"Dan kau menyebut dirimu bukan anak kecil," Ran mengomel lagi.

"Ahem, baiklah semuanya sudah diputuskan kita lebih baik cepat berangkat," sela Kakashi.

Semuanya mengagguk dan mulai melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon. Bergantian mereka berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Kiba melirik ke arah Hikari yang menggenggam leher Akamaru dengan erat. Ia terlihat senang dan ragu-ragu disaat yang bersamaan. _Well, _tidak setiap hari dia menaiki anjing ninja yang besar seperti Akamaru. Pemuda itu merasa bangga dengan partner-nya. Akamaru bukanlah anjing biasa bagi Kiba. Anjing putih besar itu sudah menjadi teman, sahabat, atau partner dalam hal apapun. Bahkan terkadang mereka mandi bersama.

Kemudian matanya beralih ke arah Ran. Ia tidak menyangka wanita itu bisa menandingi kecepatan mereka, para ninja. Dari jaraknya dengan Ran saja, sepertinya Ran bisa mendahului kapan saja. Akhirnya dia ingat sesuatu.

"Oi, Ran," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

Kiba memasang muka serius, "Kalau kau bisa ber'lari' secepat ini kenapa tidak dilakukan sejak awal kita mengantar Aozora-san pulang?"

Alis berwarna gelap terangkat, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku punya alasan untuk tidak menunjukkan kemampuanku. Aku tidak suka memperlihatkan kekuatan."

Kiba membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'o' mendengar itu. Kemudian dia kembali bertanya, "Satu hal lagi. Aozora-san sepertinya sangat kuat ya? Kau dibuatnya mencium tanah tadi."

Kiba menyeringai setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ran menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu. Sebelum ia sempat menjawab, Ageha memotongnya, "Tentu saja aku sangat kuat."

Kiba tertawa kecil mendengar itu, "Kau bisa mengalahkan Ran?"

"Ahmm—"

"Dia tidak bisa. Dan tidak akan pernah," kali ini Ran memotong.

Ageha mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kiba mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak semua murid bisa mengalahkan gurunya. Tidakkah kau setuju?" Ran menyeringai.

Kiba mengedipkan matanya, "K-kau gurunya?"

"_Well, duh. _Aku juga guru dari si kembar itu. Lagipula kalau tuan putri satu ini tidak mempelajari ilmu untuk membela dirinya, aku tak akan berada disini."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Ran mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau bertanya terlalu banyak."

Kiba hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya, lagi, saat Ran melompat lebih jauh.

**I am Draco line break. Author said I'm no 'Uke material'. She like it if I topped the Potty.**

Di suatu sudut di dalam Menara Hokage, ruangan serba putih sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Mm, tidak, dua orang. Masing-masing dari mereka tertidur di atas tempat tidur. Mereka dipisahkan oleh sebuah tirai berwarna biru. Matahari yang bersinar cerah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Membuat sepasang mata bergerak perlahan dan terbuka. Sepasang mata berwarna biru cerah itu berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih menempel pada dirinya.

Dia duduk dengan pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat banyak gerakan. Karena punggungnya, entah kenapa, terasa sedikit sakit. Dia akan memijit keningnya sebelum menyadari ada sesuatu yang menahan tangannya. Naruto melihat Sasuke.

Sosok berambut gelap dengan _trademark_ seperti ekor bebek di bagian belakangnya itu menggenggam tangan kanannya. Sang Uchiha masih menutup matanya dan tidak sadar bahwa yang ditunggunya sudah terbangun. Wajah yang terlihat aristokratik itu terlihat damai. Setidaknya tidak ada senyum masam di sana. Naruto tersenyum sejenak sebelum ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan.

Pemuda itu menarik tangannya perlahan. Ia tidak ingin berkonfrontasi dengan Sasuke sekarang. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Pikirannya terpotong saat ia mendengar pintu di geser.

"Shizune-nee-chan?"

Wanita berambut gelap dan pendek itu tersenyum hangat, "Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Naruto."

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menghilang beberapa tahun ini. Aku—"

Shizune meletakkan tangannya di kepala berambut cerah itu, "Kau pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat. Seperti anak yang manis itu contohnya."

Mendengar itu Naruto menatap Shizune saat ia ingat dengan Ryuu, "Di-dimana—"

Shizune tersenyum, "Tenang saja, dia ada di balik tirai itu. Tertidur. Dia tidak sepertimu, Naruto. Anak itu membutuhkan waktu lebih lama untuk menjadi lebih baik daripada dirimu."

Narut menghela nafas lega, Shizune melanjutkan, "Aku kemari ingin mengetahui perkembanganmu."

Asisten Hokage itu berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan alat pengukur tekanan darah dan Naruto memperlihatkan lengannya. Sesekali Shizune melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan bergantian.

"Shizune-nee-chan, kenapa Sa—maksudku dia di sini?"

Shizune tahu siapa yang dimaksukan itu, "Kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan Uchiha?"

"Aku tidak suka dia di sini," ujarnya lirih.

Shizune menghela nafas," Mungkin kalian memang memiliki masalah. Tapi apapun itu, jika kalian tidak berbicara satu sama lain, masalah itu tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Semua masalah hanya memiliki satu kendala, yaitu berbicara. Jika kalian mau mendengarkan ketika yang lain menjelaskan aku yakin pendapatmu akan berubah, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam mendengar itu. Selama ini dia memang tidak membiarkan Sasuke berbicara. Karena dia tidak ingin tahu yang sebenarnya.

Tangan wanita itu kembali mengelus kepalanya, "Uchiha itu orang yang baik. Meskipun terkadang caranya berbicara atau bersikap membuat orang ingin memukulnya. Dia juga yang mengantarmu kesini."

Naruto bertemu pandang dengan Shizune. Tatapan mata birunya seolah tak percaya saat Shizune melanjutkan, "Aku membayangkan kalian seperti pangeran yang baru saja menyelamatkan putrinya~"

Kali ini Shizune tertawa kecil. Wanita itu memang terkejut saat melihat Sasuke membawa Naruto di lengannya. Dan Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi, melihat keduanya membangkitkan memori lamanya ketika ia membaca cerita tentang seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan seorang putri.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menganga mendengar kata-kata Shizune. Ia menatap sosok yang masih tertidur. Sasuke duduk disebuah kursi dan meletakkan kepala dan lengannya di tepi tempat tidur Naruto. Sebelum Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangannya Shizune menggenggam lengannya, "Jangan bangunkan dia. Dia duduk di situ semalaman dan tidak pulang. Dia ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak semua orang senang dengan kepulanganmu, Naruto."

Pemuda itu mengerti apa maksudnya. Mungkin teman-temannya dan Iruka sensei akan bahagia. Tapi, tidak semua orang menyukainya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Shizune tersenyum dan membereskan peralatannya. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum dia menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto, "Ah, Naruto?"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Shizune melanjutkan, "Berterima kasihlah pada Uchiha-kun."

Naruto masih menatap pintu geser itu. Berterima kasih katanya. Pfft, untuk apa. Untuk membawanya seperti seorang putri—Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Pikiran bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Tunggu dulu, itu 'kan julukan Sas—julukan yang biasa orang 'ini' gunakan. Entah harus marah atau mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Tapi Naruto baru saja menyebut dirinya bodoh seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan saat mereka masih genin. Mata birunya kembali melihat sosok yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Orang ini juga yang merahasiakan keberadaannya pada siapapun. Jika Sasuke memiliki rencana dan melakukannya sendiri, rencana itu jarang gagal. Naruto menggigit bibirnya. 'Dasar Teme bodoh! Kau membuat benang kusut dalam pikiranku bertambah,' pikirnya.

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah setelah apa yang baru saja Shizune katakan. Mungkin tidur akan membuatnya lebih baik. Mata biru itu terpejam dan sang mimpi mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto membiarkan dirinya di tarik dalam buaian mimpi indah.

Tak ada yang sadar bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan dengan sabar. Suara nafas yang teratur meyakinkannya bahwa Naruto sudah tertidur. Ia membuka matanya dan memandang sosok ramping itu terlelap. Dada yang naik turun dan nafas yang ringan. Cahaya matahari sepertinya sudah membutakan mata Sasuke. Segila apapun kata-kata yang melayang dalam pikirannya, hanya satu yang pasti. Ia ingin berada dekat dengan orang ini.

Tangan pucatnya terjulur dan menyentuh rambut kuning cerah. Ia membelai rambut yang sedikit lebih panjang dari yang ia ingat. Matanya memperhatikan perubahan Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat menyadari Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dekat dengan tangannya. Setidaknya dalam bawah sadarnya, Naruto tidak membencinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts:<strong>

***) umm, Nami ragu nih, kalo didunia 'Naruto' tuh namanya emang 'rumah sakit' apa bukan. Kok rasa-rasanya ga cocok.**

***) Naru digendong a la **_**bridal style**_**. *smirk***

***) **_**well,**_ **Ran manggil Ageha sbagai Aozora-sama didpan publik. Tpi, 'terpaksa' manggil dgn Ageha wktu cm sndiri. Anggap saja alasan pribadi.**

***) Tau artinya **_**piggy back **_**'kan? Tu gendong di punggung.**

**Review answer**

**Q: kenapa Naru ga pake mode sage?**

**A: Begini, kalian yg udah liat movie KIZUNA pasti nyadar Orochi blum mati. Kalo dy belom mati berarti setting waktunya jauh sebelum Naruto dikirim ke si kakek katak itu utk blajar mode sage. Bahkan disitu Jiraiya masih hidup. Kalo dikomik Naruto dikirim stlah kematian Jiraiya, y 'kan? Jadi dy ga pake mode sage karena disini dy ga pernah dpt kesempatan untuk mempelajari itu.**

**Q: jarak desa ma Konoha dket banget ya?**

**A: sbnernya si, lumayan juga. Kalo jalan biasa bisa ampe 3-2 hari. Tapi, kalo ninja kecepatan penuh, ya sehari ato bahkan kurang juga udah nyampe dari desa ke Konoha.**

**Q: apa ada antagonis lain slain si pinky?**

**A: ada kok. Banyak malah... Contohnya adalh si dewan Konoha. Kalian bkal lihat btapa mereka memojokkan sasu nanti. Mungkin di chapter berikutnya...**

_**To Kitsune-chan: *smirk* so, do you really like Ran and Ageha now? And I like your 'reward' from the last chapter. Will I get another 'reward'? *smirk wider* I hope, I will.**_

**Ehem, ehem. Baiklah karena semua sudah terjawab, langsung saja. Tamu kali ini adalah...**

**Tenten: Aku!**

**Me: mm, okeh. Sebenarnya semua orang yg muncul dlm sesi ini adalah orang2 yg perannya sedikit ato bahkan tidak ada dialognya.**

**Tenten: apa? ... *pundung***

**Me: ahh, sudahlah, setidaknya author masih ingat padamu. Cepat lakukan tugasmu T.T**

**Tenten: author jahat! Reviewnya jangan bagus2! Karena authornya jahat! X**


	10. Life is silence, sing for it

"Dobe..."

"Tidak mau."

"Naru—"

"Ssh!"

Sebelum kita meneruskan pembicaraan diatas mari kita lihat beberapa menit yang lalu...

Di sebuah kamar di suatu sudut Menara Hokage, Shizune sedang berdiri. Sebenarnya dia sedang berpikir. Dia menutup matanya dan meletakkan jarinya di dagu. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa masalah yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Tapi, setelah melihat anak laki-laki yang berambut gelap itu, sepertinya Shizune samar-samar tahu apa masalah mereka. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan benar atau tidak. Tapi, ia tahu ia harus berbuat sesuatu. Karena asisten Hokage itu tidak mau melihat keduanya seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya, padahal apa yang mereka inginkan tepat berada di depan mereka. Yang satu terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadarinya dan yang lain terlalu tinggi harga dirinya untuk mengakui yang sebenarnya.

Shizune menghela nafas panjang, "Dasar laki-laki."

Mata asisten itu menatap ke arah lorong saat sesosok ninja berjalan mendekatinya. Sasuke tampak seperti biasa dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Ia memakai baju Jonin-nya seperti biasa. Lelaki tegap itu memandang ke arah Shizune. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Shizune lalu merasa ingat dengan sesuatu, "Ha! Uchiha-kun! Kebetulan kau di sini. Aku ingin minta tolong."

"Hn?"

Shizune kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan berdiri di situ. Ia bersandar pada seuah pintu kamar. Ia melirik ke dalam dari jendela kecil di pintu itu. Sosok pemuda berambut kuning cerah membuat pandangan Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu melembut. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk tenang. Ia sudah bertekad akan bicara pada'nya' hari ini. Dia juga tidak ingin terus-menerus dibenci oleh Ryuu.

"Uchiha-kun!" panggil Shizune.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat asisten Hokage itu membawa nampan berisi makanan. Entah kenapa Sasuke tahu apa yang ingin Shizune suruh untuk ia lakukan.

"Kau tidak akan menyuruhku menyuapi'nya', 'kan?" ujar sang Uchiha.

Shizune hanya tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku yang harus melakukannya tapi—"

Shizune menyodorkan nampan itu kepada Sasuke,"Aku masih memiliki banyak tugas. Dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Hokage kita selalu tertidur di tengah pekerjaannya atau saat dia terlalu sering minum sake. Dan—"

"Baiklah," potong Sasuke.

Shizune tidak bisa menahan senyum saat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Shizune menyamarkan Chakra-nya dan ia mengintip kedua ninja terhebat Konoha dalam satu kamar. Hmm, sepertinya menarik...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: chapter 10! XDD okeh, nami ngerti kalian pegel banget nungguin ni chapter. Karena banyak hal terjadi selama chapter ini dibuat. Khusus chapter ini, perhatikan random quote-nya ^^ SasuNaru banget kan? Satu lagi, smua nama tetua Konoha, itu nami yg bkin, jadi, yah, OC. **_**To the story!**_

_Aku menyukaimu—tidak, itu bohong. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin melukaimu. Tapi... Aku menyukaimu. Kau memberiku kasih sayang. Kita serupa tapi berbeda. Karena kita berbeda, kita serupa. Perasaan kasih sayangku untukmu akan terus bertambah.(Ai Kotoba-Hatsune Miku)_

* * *

><p><strong>KIZUNA – chapter X – Life is silence, sing for it<strong>

Burung berkicau dengan riang, bahkan sang mentari bersinar terang. Dunia tampak begitu bahagia hari ini. Tapi, itu tidak bisa mengusir awan mendung yang mengelilingi seorang pemuda bermata biru cerah. Pemuda itu melipat tangannya dan membuatng pandangan tidak enak keluar jendela. Bahkan seekor burung yang tadinya bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon di dekat kamar itu terbang pergi saat Naruto menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Di samping tempat tidur sang Uzumaki, Sasuke memegang nampan dan sendok. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau duduk di situ dan memegang benda yang ada ditangannya sekarang. Tapi, sepertinya tangan takdir sedag ingin melihatnya tersiksa. Karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka merawat orang lain seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau harus makan, Do—Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Yeah, dan kau akan membuang makanan ini dan mencari ramen."

Naruto semakin menekuk bibirnya mendengar itu, "Memang apa pedulimu?"

Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar itu, "Tentu saja aku peduli. Karena..."

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan menunggu apa yang dikatakan oleh orang di hadapannya. Belum selesai kata-kata itu keluar pintu kamar terbuka dan—

"Kaa-san!"

Hikari melesat masuk dan menerjang Naruto dalam pelukan mematikan.

"Hoaa, Hikari-chan—"

"Aku kangen kaa-san~" ujar anak perempuan itu dengan manja.

Yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya, "Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa di sini?"

Sepasang mata biru yang identik menatap ke arah Naruto, "Aku diantar sama paman bajak laut."

Naruto tersenyum kaku mendengar julukan itu, "Ohh..."

"Nee, nee, Kaa-san tidak apa-apa kan?"

Pembicaraan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Dan Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk di situ dan menatap kedua orang yang sedang asyik berbicara. Ia membiarkan senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Ia selalu menganggap Hikari mirip dengan Naruto. Dan berbicara dengan anak yang manis itu tidak sesusah Ryuu. Mungkin Ryuu mengambil karakternya. Pendiam dan susah untuk diajak bicara. Entah kenapa dia seolah menghadapi dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke?"

Mata gelapnya berkedip, "Apa?"

Hikari menatap kembali ke arahnya, "Apa kau akan menyuapi Kaa-san?"

"Ya." "Tidak!" ujar kedua orang dewasa di kamar itu dengan bersamaan.

"Dobe..."

"Tidak mau."

"Naru—"

"Ssh!" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya. Lagi.

Melihat Kaa-san dan Sasuke bertengkar entah kenapa membuat Hikari gemas dengan keduanya. Ia merasa melihat Sasuke menyuapi Kaa-san-nya adalah suatu hal yang menarik. Mungkin memang menarik, kalau seandainya bisa terjadi. Tapi, sepertinya Kaa-san terus menolak. Hmm...

"Kaa-san?"

"Kenapa Hika-chan?"

Hikari memasang pandangan 'mematikan' miliknya, "Aku ingin Kaa-san makan, kalau Kaa-san sakit bagaimana?"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menelan ludahnya,"Iya, iya—"

"Yay! Disuapi ya? Ya?" ujarnya girang.

Tatapan 'mematikan' seorang anak pada orang tuanya sangatlah berbahaya. Terkadang itu menjadi kelemahan mereka. Dan setiap orang tua terutama seorang ibu tak akan bisa berkata 'tidak' jika mereka melihat anaknya memohon sesuatu. Dan itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Naruto hanaya bisa mengangguk kalah atas kemenangan Hikari.

Tapi, melihat senyum dan gelak tawa anak perempuannya selalu membuatnya bahagia. Meski sebenarnya ia sangat tidak mau disuapi oleh si brengsek yang duduk di sana. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan yang di serang tatapan itu hanya menatap balik dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Hikari sangat senang sekarang. Melihat kejadian yang mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi. Kaa-san-nya mungkin tidak menyukai ide 'disuapi oleh Sasuke'. Tapi, setidaknya dia tidak akan menolak permintaan Hikari. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam pagi ini. Menunjukkan dua sosok familiar.

Naruto membuka mulut saat melihat dua orang itu,"Ran? Ageha-chan?"

Wanita berambut gelap itu tersenyum, "Jangan bicara saat kau makan."

"Aww! Kalian benar-benar menggemaskan!" tambah Ageha dengan girang.

"Huh?"

Lalu si Uzumaki melihat apa yang dimaksud Ageha. Tanpa sadar badannya sedikit membungkuk ke depan. Membuatnya lebih mendekat ke arah Sasuke sedangkan pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya mengangkat sendok yang di genggamnya. Dan keduanya yang baru sadar posisi itu hanya bisa terpaku beberapa detik...

"HEEE!"

Naruto dengan spontan menjulurkan kakinya dan menendang Sasuke. Nampan makanan yang tadinya di pegang sang Uchiha melayang. Ran dengan sigap menangkap nampan itu. Sementara Sasuke sibuk merawat bagian samping perutnya yang nyeri. Ageha tertawa melihat reaksi temannya itu. Sayang sekali momen itu hanya sebentar. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat bagaimana si tuan-tanpa-ekspresi menyuapi Naruto.

"Dobe!"

"Argh! Makanya aku tidak mau di-di-disuapi olehmu! Dasar kau brengsek!"

Ran menyeringai senang dan menoleh ke arah tuannya, "Misi berhasil."

Ageha mengangguk girang, "Yep!"

Semua orang di kamar itu terdiam saat sebuah suara mengerang, "Kaa-san?"

Naruto yang tadinya ingin tahu apa maksud Ran berhenti dan menoleh. Ia membuka tirai di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Ryuu. Anak laki-laki itu mungkin terbangun karena suaranya tadi. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan si Uchiha. 'Dasar kau Teme, akan kuhajar kau nanti.'

Ryuu mengusap matanya dan berusaha duduk, "Uhh."

"Ryuu-kun, lebih baik kau tidur saja."

Suara familiar itu membuatnya menengadah, "Kaa-san."

"Hey," sapa Naruto dengan senyum.

Mata biru anak itu melihat ke sekeliling. Ia bisa melihat Hikari, Ageha-san, dan gurunya, Ran. Ia juga melihat orang yang membuatnya merasa kesal. Ryuu mendengus keras dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Naruto melihat hal kecil itu dengan seksama. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ryuu seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya hal itu berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Dan ia tahu, Ryuu tidak sama dengan Hikari meski keduanya kembar. Terkadang sikap Ryuu mengingatkannya pada sang Uchiha.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Ran. Seolah mengerti tatapan Naruto, wanita bermata hijau itu mengangguk dan meraih lengan Sasuke.

"Ada yang mau jalan-jalan?" ujar Ran sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ikut!" jawab Hikari seraya melompat turun dari tempat tidur Kaa-san-nya.

Setelah semua orang pergi, Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur Ryuu. Ia mengelus lembut rambut panjang berwarna gelap itu. Ia bisa melihat Ryuu memejamkan matanya. Bahu kecil yang tadinya terlihat tegang itu perlahan menjadi lebih tenang.

"Ryuusuke, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto .

Suara lirih Kaa-san-nya membuat Ryuu mengigit bibirnya. Ia sangat menyayangi Kaa-san-nya karena dia adalah orang yang merawatnya sejak lahir. Mungkin beberapa orang juga membantu. Tapi ia selalu merasa Kaa-san-nya memiliki sesuatu yang membuat Ryuu tidak bisa berkata tidak. Lagipula, Ran-san selalu berkata hubungan seorang ibu dan anaknya selalu yang lebih erat dari apapun. Ryuu menutup matanya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas.

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apakah harus jujur atau tidak. Tapi, ia tidak bisa meyalahkan orang yang sudah menjadi orang tua satu-satunya dari ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Sepasang mata biru menatap ke arah mata biru lainnya yang nyaris identik.

"Apa benar si ninja kepala bebek itu **ayah**ku?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar itu. Ia berusaha menjaga supaya wajahnya tetap netral dan tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tapi, ia tahu ia tidak pandai melakukan itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Tidak mungkin, Ryuu—"

Ryuu menatapnya tajam, "Lalu kenapa aku sangat mirip dengan orang itu?"

"Ryuu—"

"Aku mau kaa-san beritahu aku. Kau bilang ayah kami sudah meninggal. Kalau memang iya kenapa orang itu bilang kalu kepala bebek itu ayahku?" senyum kecut Ryuu menunjukkan ia sedang tidak senang saat ini. Dan Naruto tahu benar jika sudah seperti ini, Ryuu sedang dalam keadaan 'terburuk'.

Naruto mengerutkn keningnya, "Orang itu?"

Ryuu tampaknya tidak mau menjawab nada tanya Naruto. Ia tetap terdiam dan melipat tangannya. Pria muda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kekeras kepalaan Ryuu.

"Sejujurnya au tidak ingin menceritakan ini Ryuu, kau masih terlalu kecil—"

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar anak laki-laki itu tegas.

"Hmmh, baiklah. Semuanya berawal sejak aku masih menjadi bagian dari desa Konoha ini..."

**I am mother Gothel line break. You know... Mother... Knows Best...**

Ninja bertopeng hewan itu melangkah cepat. Lorong-lorong tempat para tetua Konoha sangat gelap di bawah sini. Suara percakapan yang samar-samar sampai di telinga ninja itu. Menunjukkan bahwa tempat yang ia tuju sudah semakin dekat. Ia menambah kecepatannya sedikit lagi dan berdiri di samping salah satu dewan.

"Ada apa?"

Ninja pesuruh itu membungkuk sedikit dan berkata, "Ada berita yang tidak bagus, tuan."

"Hoo, apa itu?"

"Begini..." dia membisikkan informasi yang baru saja dia dapat.

Mata yang tadinya sipit itu membuka sejenak dan suara mendesis keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya tergenggam dalam kepalan yang erat ia menghentakkan kepalan itu di atas meja keras. Tetua lain berhenti berbicara dan kini pandangan mereka berpusat pada satu orang.

"Ada apa, Yoshizawa-san?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Wajah setengah baya itu menyipitkan mata abu-abunya, "Sepertinya kita kedatangan 'tamu'."

Beberapa anggota dewan berbisik-bisik, "Tamu?"

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang sangat kita kenal, wahai para dewan. Uzumaki Naruto." ujar Yoshizawa.

"Apa?"

"Tapi bukannya anak itu sudah menghilang?"

"Kenapa..."

Bisik-bisik dan dengungan kata-kata para dewan di ruangan itu terus berlanjut. Mereka tampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan berita kedatangan pembawa Kyuubi itu.

"Tenang- harap tenang. Kita yang berkumpul di sini adalah yang masih tersakiti oleh tragedi yang melibatkan anak itu, bukan?" kata Yoshizawa.

Para dewan melihat satu sama lain dan Yoshizawa melanjutkan, "Saya pikir si Kyuubi itu sudah lenyap dari Konoha. Ternyata dia kembali."

"Dia hanya akan menimbulkan masalah!" ujar salah satu orang.

"Ya! Usir saja dia!" sahut yang lain.

Senyum Yoshizawa Kenichi melebar mendengar itu, "Jangan khawatir, para dewan. Saya sudah memiliki rencana untuk Kyuubi itu."

**I am Darren Shan. I am the youngest and half blood vampire prince.**

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari menyusuri jalan kota Konoha yang ramai. Ia tidak melihat ke belakang. Ia terus berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Segerombolan orang yang terkena dan hampir menabraknya hanya mengeluarkan ocehan-ocehan yang hanya lewat begitu saja di telinga anak itu. Mata birunya tertuju ke arah tanah dan kakinya yang telanjang. Ia tidak peduli dengan kasarnya tanah dan batu-batu kecil yang tertanam menyebar di jalan itu.

BRUK!

"Ouch!"

"Aww!"

Mata biru cerah dan ungu bertemu pandang. Tunggu dulu ungu? Anak perempuan di hadapannya mengenakan yukata. Mungkin keluarganya adalah keluarga yang cukup berada. Motif bunga sakura dan kupu-kupu menghiasi bagian bawah dan lengan yukata itu. Warna biru muda dan merah jambu terlihat cocok dengan mata ungunya yang tidak biasa. Rambutnya lurus dan berwarna coklat tua terikat di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"_Sumimasen,"_ ujar anak itu.

Ryuu segera berdiri, "A-ah, tidak. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Uluran tangan Ryuu dibalas dengan senyuman, "Aku juga salah. Harusnya aku lihat kemana aku berjalan."

"Namaku Tsuki, kau?"

"Ryuusuke."

Ryuu mengamati 'teman baru'nya. Entah kenapa Tsuki mengingatkannya pada Kaa-san. Mungkin karena untuk anak seumuran itu, Tsuki sangat sopan. Ryuu merasa bersalah meninggalkan rumah sakit tepat setelah Kaa-san pergi untuk mencari Hikari. Dia hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun. Terutama, tidak ingin bertemu dengan 'ayah'nya itu. Manusia macam apa yang tega seperti itu? Ah, jawabannya hanya satu. Hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa. Lagipula orang itu memang robot sempurna.

"Ryuu-san?"

"Ah?" Ryuu menoleh.

"Sepertinya Ryuu-san sedang ada masalah?"

Ryuu menghela nafas mendengar itu, "Jika aku marah kepada orang tuaku karena mereka bodoh, apa itu tidak boleh?"

Mata berwarna ungu itu menatap ke arahnya. Senyuman Tsuki masih tetap di sana, sepertinya memang dia sangat suka tersenyum? Ryuu tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa teman barunya ini bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman seperti bersama adik atau Kaa-san. Mungkin, berteman baik dengan orang lain terkadang membuatmu merasa memiliki 'rumah' kedua.

"Hmm, apa mereka membuat Ryuu-san sebal?"

Ryuu mengangkat bahu, "Mereka lebih dari itu, kurasa."

"Oyaji-sama* pernah berkata padaku, ada masalah yang seharusnya aku ketahui dan tidak boleh diketahui. Seburuk apapun Oyaji dan Okaa-sama, mereka sangat menyayangi Tsuki."

Mata biru Ryuu tertuju ke arah Tsuki, "..."

"Jadi, aku rasa, meski Ryuu-san menganggap mereka menyebalkan, mereka pasti punya alasan. Dan alasan itu tidak ingin mereka beritahu pada Ryuu-san. Mungkin, jika mereka beritahu itu hanya akan membuat Ryuu-san bingung."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Tsuki tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Tapi, bukankah akan sangat sedih kalau seandainya keluarga kita membenci kita?"

Anak laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya, "Aku harus minta maaf pada Kaa-san."

Ryuu berbalik dan berlari. Ia menengok di belakang dan melihat Tsuki tersenyum, "Terima kasih!"

Anak laki-laki itu berlari kearah yang berlawanan saat dia datang. Saat tiba di sebuah jalan yang sepi dia terdiam sejenak. Jalan kecil itu begitu sepi. Dia tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan di jalan itu. Dia berbalik dan baru saja akan mengambil jalan lain ketika dua orang figur berdiri di hadapannya. Dua orang itu menutupi wajah mereka dengan kain. Baju mereka hitam dan tidak ada tanda yang bisa dikenali.

"Oh, jadi ini anak si rubah itu?" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

"Bodoh, kita dilarang bicara. Kerjakan saja tugas yang diberikan oleh tuan," jawab yang lain.

Mata biru Ryuu menyipit, "Apa mau kalian?"

"Kami hanya akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

Ryuu bisa menebak senyum licik dibalik kain itu, "Tidak akan."

Ryuu berlari sekuat tenaga. Tanpa sadar ia memfokuskan chakra dikakinya dan melompat. Ia tersenyum saat melihat dua orang yang mengejarnya membisikkan kata-kata kutukan. Dengan segera dua orang itu melompat dan mengejarnya.

"Tch, ternyata bukan orang biasa," bisik Ryuu.

Kejar mengejar itu sudah agak lama berlangsung saat sepasang mata biru lain memandangi kejadian itu. Sementara itu, Ryuu berusaha menghindari beberapa kunai dan tali yang dilemparkan kearahnya. Sayangnya dia bukan tandingan dua orang asing yang mengejarnya. Ryuu berhasil menghindari kunai lain yang dilempar. Tapi, kunai itu mengenai kaki dan lengannya.

"Ugh."

Ryuu mendesis saat melihat luka di kakinya, lebih dalam dan membuatnya terjatuh saat itu juga. Dia terduduk di salah satu atap dan menatap tajam dua orang di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak boleh membunuhnya."

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu. Kita harus membawanya hidup-hidup."

**I am author line break. Huwooooo, finally! I'll be going home this december!**

Hikari berlari sekuat tenaga. Sebenarnya dia tersesat beberapa saat lalu sebelum akhirnya dia melihat dua orang aneh mengejar kakaknya. Air mata yang terus mengalir ia hapus dengan kasar. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Menangis itu tidak akan membawa membuahkan hasil apapun. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menemukan Kaa-san atau paman bajak laut atau Sasuke? Ya! Dia harus menemukan salah satu dari mereka. Karena Hikari tahu, jika Ryuu tidak bisa lari dari dua orang aneh itu, dia sendiri tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari satu menit. Bagaimanapun juga, Ryuu masih lebih cerdik dan kuat daripada Hikari.

Nafasnya memburu. Hikari tidak yakin apa dia berlari ke arah yang benar. 'Tolong, siapapun, tolong Ryuu—'

BUK!

"Ahh!"

"Hikari?"

"Sasuke-san!"

Alis mata sang Uchiha terangkat melihat wajah Hikari, "Ada apa?"

Hikari segera menarik Sasuke, "T-tolong, Ryuu hiks, Ryuu!"

"Ryuu?"

"A-ada orang aneh... hiks... Dia dikejar..."

Wajah datar itu berubah serius, "Ryuu? Orang aneh? Ryuu dikejar seseorang?"

Hikari mencoba untuk tidak menangis seraya melanjutkan, "D-dua orang... Disana-"

Sasuke segera menggendong anak kecil itu di punggungnya, "Tunjukkan tempatnya."

Sasuke melompat ke atap rumah terdekat dan mendengarkan kata-kata Hikari. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seseorang mengejar Ryuu. Lagipula dia hanya seorang anak kecil. Kecuali... kecuali orang itu tahu bahwa Ryuu adalah anak Naruto?

'Semoga tidak begitu,' pikirnya.

Sudah cukup buruk baginya Naruto masih susah untuk mempercayainya. Kalau dugaannya benar, ini benar-benar akan membuat orang yang paling penting baginya menjauh dan lebih membencinya.

"Di situ," ujar Hikari lirih.

Sasuke tahu bagaimanapun dilihat di tempat itu tidak ada apapun. Yang terlihat hanya atap rumah penduduk. Dia menurunkan Hikari di sebelahnya. Mata gelapnya melihat sekeliling. Seandainya ada petunjuk...

Pencarian hari itu tidak membuahkan hasil. Hikari sangat sedih saat Sasuke berkata mereka harus mencari Ryuu keesokan harinya. Ia mendengar dari Suzune, Naruto sangat khawatir dan sempat menghilang dari tempatnya dirawat. Hal itu sampai membuat Tsunade turun tangan, tentunya dengan bantuan Ran. Setelah berbicara dengan Ageha, Naruto menjadi agak tenang. Tapi, kemarahan dan kekhawatirannya tetap ada. Sasuke masih ingat saat Ran menarik kerah bajunya dengan kasar...

_Satu mata hijaunya menatap tajam. Suara yang ia keluarkan begitu berat dan penuh dengan nada ancaman. "Jika kau dibalik ini, Uchiha, bersiaplah berkata selamat tinggal pada dunia."_

_Lawan bicaranya tetap diam. Sasuke hanya bisa memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Karena ia masih ragu, apakah dugaannya benar atau tidak. Sebelum semuanya memburuk, ia harus mencari tahu._

Sasuke memijit keningnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Tubuhnya masih sedikit basah setelah mandi. Handuk di tangannya ia lempar ke tempat tidur. Ia berbaring menatap langit-langit putih seraya menggunakan lengannya untuk bantal. Nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tahu dia tidak seharusnya tetap disini dan berbaring. Tapi, mencari seseorang dengan membabi buta tanpa ada strategi bukanlah _style_-nya.

Tiba-tiba ketukan terdengar dari jendelanya. Sasuke segera bangun dan membukanya.

"Nara, ada apa malam-malam begini?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "Ahh, seharusnya aku memang tidak usah datang. Merepotkan—"

Sasuke melipat lengannya, "Katakan sesuatu yang penting, kalau tidak aku akan memaksamu pergi."

"Baiklah, Uchiha. Terserah padamu. Padahal aku ingin memberi tahumu tentang tetua dan bisik-bisik diantara mereka. Kalau kau tidak ingin tahu, ya sudah."

Shikamaru sudah bersiap pergi saat Sasuke memotongnya, "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

"Hhh, kau tidak tahu? Aku dengar mereka akan mempercepat pernikahanmu dengan Sakura."

"Per—apa? Mereka pikir siapa mereka?" ujar Sasuke mendengus.

"Mereka Dewan Konoha," jawab Shikamaru mengangkat bahu.

"Nara..."

"Haah, merepotkan... Oke, oke. Masalah yang terpenting bukanlah itu."

Sasuke memandang Shikamaru heran, "Kenapa?"

Kali ini Shikamaru memandangnya serius, "Mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang Naruto."

"Apa?"

Ninja jenius itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku hanya ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki penyalahgunaan wewenang mereka sebagai Dewan untuk beberapa kasus politik dan keuangan. Juga beberapa kasus yang bersangkutan dengan ANBU yang bekerja di bawah mereka. Salah satunya juga masalahmu dengan mereka menyangkut Sakura. Tapi, ada informasi tentang Naruto. Seseorang berbicara tentang Naruto."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi ini. Dia tidak akan kaget kalau Shikamaru sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto ada di Konoha. Dan Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa hilangnya Ryuu ada sangkut pautnya dengan orang-orang licik itu.

"Aku tahu Naruto ada disini, di Konoha. Tapi, aku ingin tahu kenapa mereka membicarakan Naruto. Sesuatu mengatakan padaku saat ini ada suatu masalah yang sedang terjadi."

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" ujar Sasuke.

"Karena aku akan membantunya."

"..."

"Aku sudah menebak apa yang sedang kau coba kerjakan saat ini. Tapi, apapun yang aku lakukan bukan untuk membantumu, Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin menolong **teman**ku, seperti yang selalu Naruto katakan pada kami semua beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Mata gelap Uchiha itu melebar sejenak. Tapi tak lama saat Shikamaru berkata ia harus pergi. Sasuke masih merenung saat bel dirumahnya berbunyi. Ia menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu. Seseorang yang ada dihadapannya adalah orang yang tidak ingin dia lihat sekalipun dunia sudah diujung kehancuran.

"Haruno," ujarnya datar.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melipat tangannya, "Mau apa kau kesini? Aku sedang tidak ingin menerima tamu."

"Sekalipun calon istrimu?"

Sasuke serasa ingin memecahkan kepalanya sendiri saat itu juga, "Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Perjanjian itu dibuat hanya untuk aku bisa tinggal di Konoha. Alasanku untuk tinggal karena aku harus mencari Naruto. Aku akan meninggalkan desa ini, segera. Karena aku sudah menemukan**nya** dan aku tidak butuh tempat disini."

Mata emerald itu berapi saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Tidak bisa! Kau harus mempunyai anak! Itu perjanjiannya! Kau tidak bisa pergi!"

"Aku memang memiliki anak, Haruno."

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin! Maksudmu—"

"Aku yakin, mereka adalah anakku," jawab laki-laki itu dengan menatap langit malam.

"...tidak ada bukti tentang itu. Kalau kau tidak memenuhi perjanjian itu, anak itu akan mati."

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Sakura, "Apa? Apa kau bilang?"

Sakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke, "Aku tahu dimana anak laki-laki itu berada."

Sasuke berdiri tegap dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sharingan berputar dengan liar dikedua matanya, "Aku hanya akan tanya sekali, Haruno. Dimana Ryuu sekarang?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu dimana anak itu. Tapi kau harus menikah denganku," balas Sakura dengan tenang.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah."

Mendengar itu Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya, "Oh, pilihan bagus! Aku akan beritahukan padamu segera."

Sasuke melihat wanita berambut merah jambu itu menghilang dibalik malam. Ia punya rencana untuk dijalankan. Seseorang yang sudah berhasil mengalahkan Akatsuki bukanlah orang yang mudah ditipu. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan jatuh dengan perangkap semacam itu. 'Lihat saja, Haruno, aku akan menyelamatkan Ryuu tanpa bantuanmu.'

'Aku bukanlah Uchiha jika aku tidak bisa menemukan anak itu dan menyelamatkannya. Kalian yang terlibat akan mendapat 'bayaran' dariku,' pikirnya seraya menyeringai.

**I am paper line break. The author always use me to draw many things.**

Dua orang figur saling berhadapan di atas atap salah satu rumah penduduk. Mata keduanya saling berhadapan. Salah satu dari keduanya menggunakan jubah penutup. Di wajahnya menunjukkan senyum yang ramah. Terlalu ramah. Matanya nyaris sama seperti Kakashi, hanya saja itu bukan senyum yang hangat dan ramah tapi dipenuhi teka teki. Apapun yang ada dalam pikiran orang itu sepertinya sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya figur lain kepada si pemakai jubah.

"Ahh, ada apa? Hanya ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu."

"...jika aku lakukan seperti yang kau tuliskan, apa kau akan menepati janjimu juga, padaku?"

"Tentu saja," balasnya.

"Hmmh, baiklah. Aku pegang kata-katamu."

Senyum figur itu semakin lebar mendengar lawan bicaranya menyetujui kesepakatan.

"Senang bisa mencapai kesepakatan... Naruto-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts:<strong>

***) Yoshizawa Kenichi: OC (Original Character) salah satu dewan konoha. Pemimpinnya BUKAN Danzo ato si Yoshizawa ini. Tapi, karakter ini khusus nami buat utk memimpin mereka2 yg membenci Kyuubi n Naru.**

***) Danzo disini nami buat udah meninggal. Soalnya karakter dia emang ga terlalu cocok utk masuk ke dalam cerita ini. Jadi, yah, nami 'delete' aja dia... T_T**

***) Tsuki: OC juga. Mata ungu, rambut lurus, dan berwarna coklat. Hoho, anak siapa ini? Yang jelas pairingnya bukan dari 'Naruto'. Sengaja nama keluarganya ga nami masukin. :3**

***) Oyaji-sama: artinya ayah, biasanya dipake utk kalangan bangsawan, karena mereka sangat menghormati kepala keluarga, makanya juga dipake '-sama' dibelakang 'oyaji'. Jaman sekarang sudah jarang digunakan.**

**Q: sepertinya Naru lebih sayang ke Ryuu daripada Hikari?**

**A: ah, ternyata ada juga pertanyaan ini. Sebenernya bukan lebih sayang ke Ryuu, hanya saja Ryuu itu yang lbih bnyk punya masalah. Dia kakak yg baik, ga terlalu banyak bicara, n biasanya Naru rada bingung juga harus bersikap gimana karena Ryuu mirip banget ma Sasu. Jadi, sbnernya dia sayang dua2nya kok, cuman karena sedang ada masalah aja Ryuu jadi kelihatan lbih dket n lbih disayang ma Naru.**

_**To Kitsune-chan: Hey there. I don't know what to say anymore. I just wanna say, don't lose your gift. I wish you could go here as soon as possible. So, I can treat you like I promised.**_

**Yeah. Nami sudah rencanakan chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dan chapter 12 adalah epilog. Tapi, entah akan jadi seperti itu ato nggak. Yg jelas nami bakal lebih sibuk lagi. Dan mungkin akan lebih banyak begadang lagi –sigh–. Tugas dan Ujian Semester menanti di depan... okeh, dan sekarang waktunya Iruka-sensei.**

**Iruka: **_**Konnichiwa, minna-san.**_

**Me: **_**Konnichiwa, sensei**_**. Bagaimana keadaan anda?**

**Iruka: Sebenarnya saya rindu dengan anakku satu-satunya... [mother hen mode]**

**Me: Err, yeah... ^^" jadi—**

**Iruka: Naru-chan—dimana kau berada?**

**Me: **_**Sensei—**_

**Iruka: Naru—**

**Kakashi: [hold his mouth] yah, begitulah para reader. Harap maklum dengan kondisi Iruka saat ini dan review-lah sebagai reader yg baik. n_n**


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Important Notice.

Pasti semua orang akan kecewa melihat ini. Tapi, aku harap kalian semua membaca baik-baik.

Jadi, kita semua tahu bahwa internet di negara kita sedang mengalami masa sulit. Apalagi setelah munculnya mentri sialan Tifatul Semriwing itu. Aku dengar ada beberapa author yang masih bisa membuka dengan leluasa. Unfortunately for me, aku adalah satu dari sekian yang kurang beruntung. Meskipun sudah berusaha dengan cara membuat IP Address aku anonim aku tetap dihadapkan dengan page Internet Positif. HINGGA DETIK INI.

Aku masih bisa upload, tapi aku ga bisa publish. TAHUKAH KALIAN BETAPA KESALNYA HATI INI?!

Jadi, dengan berat hati, aku memutuskan tidak akan apdet apapun dengan akun ini. Aku baru saja meminta invitation agar bisa mempublish cerita di archiveofourown. org semoga cepat diterima jadi aku bisa publish disana. Selain itu aku sudah membuat Back Up Files di Tumblr. Silakan kunjungi namikusunoki93. tumblr. com spasinya dihilangkan ya.

Sekedar untuk mengingatkan, fic KIZUNA sedang berada dalam major editting. Aku ingin memolesnya sedikit karena sepertinya gaya menulisku sekarang sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku berharap setelah editting ini berjalan lancar dan selesai aku bisa melanjutkannya tanpa keingat masa lalu. Tapi, bagi kalian yang menonton anime Haikyuu! Berbahagialah! Karena Nami Kusunoki ingin memenuhi tantangan 100 prompt list Haikyuu fanfiction! Wooohooo! Langsung aja pergi ke tumblr aku~

Mohon bantuannya dengan follow, reblog, dan likes!


End file.
